These are the days
by Yakibaru
Summary: SPOILER 02x14. Inspiré de la promo " Manhattan". Ce qui pourrait bien arriver à New York Dearies... "[...]Il se pencha en avant et fixa les trois personnes qui sortaient du taxi en observant son immeuble, debout sur le trottoir.Son regard glissa vers l'homme qui s'appuyait sur sa canne, son visage anxieux cherchant quelque chose sur la façade du bâtiment, une écharpe autour du cou.
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILER **! Donc, **spoiler sur la saison 2** et plus particulièrement sur le **02x14 '' Manhattan''**. J'ai vu la promo qui m'a inspirée ce One Shot ^^ Si vous voulez une suite, je veux bien tenter, peut être même que j'aurais envie d'écrire ce que je suppose qu'il va arriver

Sinon, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir cet épisode qui risque d'être trop trop bien !

Dîtes-moi donc ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voulez parler de vos hypothèses sur l'épisode à venir, hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM ! Enjoy ^^

* * *

Accoudé à la fenêtre de son appartement, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Neal porta sa cigarette à la bouche. Il se sentait de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui et le ciel gris qui couvrait encore la ville n'était pas d'une grande aide sur son moral.

C'était pourtant sa journée de repos, et d'habitude il aimait beaucoup en profiter. Se changer les idées, abuser de toutes les tentations que ce monde offrait… Il soupira, observant la fumée s'élever de sa cigarette. Voilà bien une tentation dont il aurait mieux fait de se passer, la nicotine n'était pas ce qui arrangeait ses jours sombres.

Il reporta son attention sur la rue, observant les voitures et camionnettes passer, les gens marcher, faisant leur chemin vers les boutiques.

« En attendant mon vieux, il faudrait déjà que tu gagnes un peu plus pour pouvoir faire du shopping… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en voyant passer deux femmes, les bras chargés de sacs. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre et la jeta dehors. Il attrapa les coins de la fenêtre pour pouvoir baisser la vitre qui avait choisis de lui en faire baver aujourd'hui.

« Allez bon sang de machin qui sert à rien… » grogna-t-il en forçant un peu plus. Il repensa à son téléphone dernier cri qu'il avait retrouvé en miette sur le trottoir la dernière fois qu'il avait dû batailler autant pour fermer cette stupide fenêtre.

« C'est vraiment une journée pourrie. » constata-t-il s'asseyant à son bureau.

Soupirant, il donna un coup inutile avec la paume de sa main sur la vitre et jeta un regard noir dehors en réalisant le froid qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il se pencha en avant et fixa les trois personnes qui sortaient du taxi et observaient son immeuble, debout sur le trottoir. Soudain, son cœur s'arrêta, tout comme le monde quand il reconnut la femme blonde qui jetait un regard incertain à l'homme qui ne pouvait quitter des yeux le bâtiment.

« _Emma_ ? » souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Son regard glissa vers l'homme qui s'appuyait sur une canne, son visage inquiet cherchant quelque chose sur la façade du bâtiment. Ses cheveux commençaient à se teinter de gris par endroit et l'écharpe qu'il tenait autour cou semblait vieille et usée… Usée ?

Emma et un petit garçon s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers la porte de son immeuble après lui avoir dit quelque chose, sans qu'il ne leur réponde.

A cet instant précis, leurs regards se croisèrent, et tout sembla se figer autour d'eux. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'autre, tandis que Neal reconnaissait ce visage, plus humain que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ressemblant plus que jamais à ce qu'il avait désiré avant de l'abandonner.

Papa.

Neal recula de plusieurs pas comme s'il s'était brulé, s'éloignant de la fenêtre. Son père… Il était là. Dans _ce_ monde. C'était bien lui, cette écharpe en était la preuve, c'était celle que sa mère lui avait fait, le seul objet qui lui restait d'elle et qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir… Son père l'avait retrouvé... Mais comment ? Trop de pensées se bousculaient en même temps dans sa tête, de vieux souvenirs qui ressemblaient fort à ses cauchemars refaisant brutalement surface.

Et qu'est-ce qu'Emma fichait avec lui ? Que faisait-elle ici ? L'image du petit garçon le frappa soudain, une onde de panique s'insinuant subitement en lui. Le gamin…

La sonnette résonna soudain dans son appartement, le son strident lui vrillant les oreilles.

« Non… Non ! »

Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face maintenant. Neal attrapa sa veste et l'enfila à la hâte, avant d'enjamber sa fenêtre et de sauter trop bruyamment sur la grille. Au moment il sautait à nouveau pour atterrir sur le trottoir il vit la porte de son immeuble s'ouvrir, Emma et le petit observant les environs. Son père apparu ensuite, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne, et cette vision lui rappela soudainement lorsqu'il poussait la porte de leur maison, baton en main, dans un autre monde… Ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçon, cheveux bruns, les joues rosies qui tournait sur lui-même. Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et sauta.

« Il est là ! »

Neal prit les jambes à son cou comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il entendit une voix basse et pressante dire « Allez-y, rattrapez-le. Je ne peux pas courir ! » tandis qu'il allongeait ses foulées, ses pieds martelant le sol en s'éloignant.

« HEY ! »

Non, elle devait le laisser, le laisser partir. Il ne pouvait pas maintenant faire face à ça… Il ne voulait pas y faire face ainsi. Il allongea les foulées, voyant à peine où il allait et s'engagea au milieu de la route en slalomant entre les voitures qui klaxonnaient furieusement

La dernière fois qu'il avait couru comme si la diable était à ses trousses, remontait à bien longtemps, quand il avait volé cet auto radio après avoir forcé une voiture. A croire qu'il avait perdu son endurance, il avait l'impression d'être lent, les pas d'Emma claquant le sol juste derrière lui.

Il tourna brusquement à l'angle d'une rue et accéléra, ses pieds s'abattant sur les flaques d'eau et éclaboussant les gens autour de lui. Il repoussa un homme qui se tenait sur son chemin d'un grand coup d'épaule et tourna à nouveau dans une nouvelle rue, passa devant le marchand de fruits et légumes, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il risqua un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule et ne vit personne. Il garda cependant son rythme effréné quand quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet sur sa droite. Une main agrippa férocement son pull et le tira, l'obligeant à pivoter sur le côté. Son pied dérapa sur le goudron humide et ils perdirent l'équilibre, son bras cognant sans douceur contre le trottoir tandis qu'il glissait sur le dos.

Haletant, il se roula sur lui-même et relevant lentement la tête, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard d'Emma, qui entre-ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Non… » souffla-t-elle, ses yeux bleus s'agrandissant sous le choc.

Neal ne réussit qu'à répondre par un rictus, ses poumons le brulant affreusement.

_Saleté de journée._

* * *

Oubliez pas la review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yo ! 2eme chapitre, toujours sous** SPOILER** de la **saison 2** et tout particulièrement du 2x04. Ah oui, et malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci à Yrne pour sa review, ça fait plaisir ;)

Yep, j'ai décidé de continuer, je vais essayer de poster tous les jours de la semaine jusqu'au prochain épisode… Ou nous verrons si ma théorie est exacte. Peut être que je me gourre et que je me suis fait avoir par les réalisateurs, qui sont de sacrés malins… En attendant, voilà comment les choses pourraient se passer…

* * *

Emma fixa avec une horreur grandissante l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. « C'est pas possible… »

Neal. Neal Cassidy, qu'elle avait aimé, en qui elle avait eu confiance, avec qui elle avait envisagé un avenir…

Et qui l'avait lâchement trahie.

« Emma, écoute… » commença-t-il, jetant des regards anxieux autour de lui.

Elle se releva lentement, les pièces d'un puzzle complexe semblant s'assembler dans son esprit. Neal était l'homme qu'elle poursuivait pour Gold. Le… fils de Gold ? De Rumplestiltskin…

Il était en train de lui parler mais elle ne l'entendait plus. « _Toi_… » gronda-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui. Elle eut à peine le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait que son poing s'écrasait brutalement sur la mâchoire de Neal, le faisant tituber en arrière. « Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

« Emma ! Emma, calme-toi ! »

Il lui saisit les poignets pour l'empêcher de le frapper de nouveau, ses doigts tièdes les lui serrant avec autorité. « Emma, écoute moi. »

Elle arracha brutalement ses mains aux siennes, la colère la consumant tout entière. « Tu n'as rien à me dire, rien du tout Neal. Pas après la façon dont tu t'es enfui… »

« J'ai paniqué d'accord ? » s'exclama-t-il, sa voix grave se transformant presque en rugissement. Il porta ses mains à la tête, avant de laisser retomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps. « Je vous ai vus par la fenêtre, et… J'ai juste paniqué. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, avec l'envie de lui en coller une autre. « Je ne parlais pas seulement de là, maintenant. Mais tu as peut-être déjà oublié, n'est-ce pas, comment tu m'as livré il y a une dizaine d'années ? Hein ? »

L'expression de son visage se modifia radicalement, passant de l'air torturé à révolté. « Il… » gronda-t-il. « Je peux tout t'expliquer, Emma. »

Emma secoua la tête, les poings serrés. « Non, te fatigue pas. De toute manière, si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour toi. » Elle se tourna vers la rue en cherchant les silhouettes de Gold et Henry. « A la base, si je suis là, c'est à cause de ton père. Il veut te parler. »

Elle se retourna pour voir les émotions se battre dans ses yeux noirs. Il pivota sur lui-même et donna un coup de pied rageur dans la poubelle à côté de lui. « Je ne peux pas ! »

Emma le dévisagea avec un dégoût prononcé. « Lâche. »

Il fit vivement volte-face. « Quoi ? »

« Tu es un lâche. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est t'enfuir, hein ? Tu fuis la police, u fuis ton père qui t'a cherché pendant des années… Tu me fuis moi. »

Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes, l'air abattu.

Il leva le visage vers le ciel gris de la ville, les yeux clos. « Bon sang… » Il secoua la tête et enleva d'un geste brusque sa capuche, se passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Pas tout de suite, Emma, je veux attendre… »

Emma s'avança et vint se planter résolument devant lui. « Ne penses-tu pas que tu as déjà eu assez de temps devant toi ? Pour tout ? Il serait peut-être bien de grandir, Neal. » Elle resta la et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle vit qu'elle avait gagné quand il se détourna d'elle.

« Ok… Allons-y. » soupira-t-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches, la tête baissée. « Mais en chemin, je veux que tu me laisses t'expliquer certaines choses. »

Emma se sentit bouillir à nouveau. « Quelles salades tu vas me servir ? Je ne veux pas t'écouter, Neal. »

Plus depuis cette nuit à attendre, les yeux rivés sur la montre qu'il lui avait mise au poignet. Attendre, attendre, attendre. La boule au ventre, elle avait guetté les moindres bruits de moteurs, un malaise grandissant, songeant qu'il s'était peut-être fait arrêter, qu'il avait échoué… Elle secoua la tête et commença à marcher droit devant, vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Gold et Henry.

Des doigts attrapèrent son coude et tirèrent en arrière avec force, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. « Hé ! »

« Emma, je n'irais nulle part si tu ne m'écoutes pas. Tu écoutes et je viens. Sinon, rien du tout. »

Ce marché lui fit ironiquement penser à Gold. « Je me fous de ce que tu as à me dire ! Je suis ici pour te ramener à Gold. Tu te débrouilles avec lui, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. »

Neal secoua la tête et la relâcha, lui tournant le dos et s'éloignant à l'exact opposé d'où elle voulait l'emmener. Emma se retint de taper du pied et le rejoint en plusieurs grandes enjambées. « D'accord ! Tu as gagné. Satisfait ? »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigèrent en marchant lentement vers son appartement. « Si je t'ais abandonné, il y a dix ans Emma… » commença-t-il en fixant ses chuassures. « C'est parceque j'ai rencontré ce type. August. »

Elle eut l'impression qu'une brique lui tombait dans l'estomac.

_Encore lui ?_

* * *

Une petite review pour m'encourager please ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bon toujours spoiler sur la saison 2, et rien ne m'appartient. Pour le moment je tiens bon ! Et soyez contents, ma connexion internet est des plus pourries…

**Merci** à ceux qui ont posté une review, ou PM : ) Nellium, Nessouille Anderson, emma28, Yrne… C'est vraiment cool et encourageant merci !^^ Merci à ceux plus discrets qui ont ajouté cette histoire en follow ou fav :)

J'espère que vous allez aimez la suite, j'ai sacrément tergiversé avant de me décider à écrire, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait s'empêcher de taper nerveusement le sol avec sa canne, scrutant la foule avec espoir, tout en tentant de gérer sa nervosité.

Il avait été si près de pouvoir lui parler. Il avait imaginé le voir descendre de ces escaliers et leur ouvrir les grilles… Ne pas se contenter de ce bref échange de regard par la fenêtre. Quand il l'avait vu, il était sûr que c'était lui.

« Bae… » murmura-t-il, ne cessant de fixer cette foule inconnue des yeux.

Henry était monté sur un banc pour tenter de mieux voir sa mère revenir, ne tenant pas en place, ses joues rosies par l'excitation.

« Elle va l'attraper Mr Gold, elle va l'attraper ! »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de dire un mot. La panique recommençait à l'envahir, comme depuis leur arrivée à l'aéroport. Voilà qui était tellement ironique. Il s'était battu tant d'années, de décennies pour ce moment, et à présent… il avait envie de remonter dans ce taxi et déguerpir.

_Lâche._

Il poussa un soupir et avala sa salive, ses doigts se resserrant sur sa canne. Après avoir été obligé à quitter l'écharpe, il avait l'impression de perdre tout contrôle de lui-même. Ne plus pouvoir compter sur la magie, il se sentait si… vulnérable. Impuissant.

Il songea à _elle_. Ses yeux bleus le fixant, son sourire, ses larmes. _Elle_. Sa confiance en lui, en la personne qu'elle voyait en lui. Il fronça les sourcils en faisant un effort de concentration, il fallait que ça revienne…

Elle.

C'est tout ce dont il se souvenait.

Avec un grognement de rage il attrapa sa canne et frappa la vitre de la voiture garée à sa gauche de toutes ses forces, des morceaux de verres volant en éclat et tombant par terre dans un bruit cristallin.

« Mr Gold ! »

Il leva à nouveau sa canne et détruisit l'autre vitre, frappant encore et encore avec colère, la vision de la jeune femme allongée sur le sol l'observant avec des yeux terrorisés, détruisant la tasse dans la chambre d'hôpital, Bae disparaissant à travers ce trou verdoyant, fuyant aujourd'hui comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses…

« Mr Gold ! »

Il donna un nouveau coup furieux sur le rétroviseur et recula en tentant de reprendre son souffle, épuisé. Un bras le tira doucement en arrière, et il baissa les yeux sur le gamin qui le fixait. « Arrêtez ! Quelqu'un va appeler la police ! »

Il tenta de reprendre contenance mais ne parvint qu'à se faire entrainer jusque vers le banc où il s'assit, fixant la voiture amochée droit devant lui, ignorant les regards scandalisés des habitants de cette stupide ville.

Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié son nom.

Quand il avait enlevé l'écharpe ce court laps de temps, le nom de la jeune femme c'était envolé. Et surement d'autres d'ailleurs. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'image d'elle lançant cette tasse à travers la pièce le rendait si malade. Il cala la canne à côté de lui et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisant les mains. Il baissa la tête vers le sol, tentant de calmer cette angoisse qui l'assaillait.

Qui était-_elle_ ? Qui ?

« Ne vous en faites pas Mr Gold. Emma va le ramener. Faîtes-moi confiance. »

Il tourna la tête vers Henry, sondant ses yeux bruns tellement intelligents pour un garçon de son âge. Il avait confiance en Emma, de façon irrévocable. « Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Votre fils ?»

« Baelfire. » souffla-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Il devait se concentrer sur Bae. Il était là pour ça. Il avait dû abandonner… Abandonner… Son image dansa devant ses yeux un instant. Une migraine commençait à pointer dans son crâne, mais il continua de soutenir le regard d'Henry, s'y raccrochant comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle n'était pas en totale sécurité. Quelqu'un… l'avait menacée… Quelqu'un…

« Hey. »

Il releva vivement la tête vers Emma qui se tenait devant lui, et qui s'écarta pour qu'il puisse voir la silhouette qui fixait ses pieds, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, nerveux.

« Bae ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant, oubliant sa canne.

Il leva le visage vers lui et le temps sembla se figer complètement, comme si une nouvelle malédiction avait été jetée. Son fils. Son merveilleux fils… C'était un homme à présent. Cette réalisation lui était douloureuse, lui faisant prendre conscience des années perdues à cause de sa lâcheté… Du premier accord qu'il n'avait jamais rompu.

Il fit une pas vers lui, la douleur dans son genoux et sa cuisse le vrillant aussitôt.

« Salut, Papa. »

Il avait beaucoup changé. Sa voix était basse et grave, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, et une barbe naissante recouvrait son visage. Il était très grand, ses épaules et son dos large, la carrure d'un véritable homme. Mais ses yeux étaient les mêmes. Il avança encore un peu mais se tint à distance, ne désirant pas le voir le repousser aussitôt. Même s'il avait toutes les raisons de le faire.

« Je… » Rumple s'éclaircit la gorge. Ses yeux bruns fixaient les siens, et il semblait aussi perdu que lui quant à la conduite à tenir. « Je t'ai retrouvé. »

Il hocha simplement la tête. « On dirait bien. Maintenant, tu peux y aller. »

Il eut l'impression d'avoir prit un coup en plein estomac. « Non… Non Bae, s'il te plaît, écoute moi… » lui demanda-t-il, sentant son cœur rater quelques battements. « Ecoute… »

Bae retira les mains de ses poches et laissa retomber ses bras le long du corps, s'agitant. « Que veux-tu me dire ? Tu as refusé de me suivre. Tu n'as pas honoré notre accord. Maintenant, oublie-moi, profite de ton foutu pouvoir pour l'éternité, et oublie-moi. »

Rumple secoua désespérément la tête, levant une main pour l'apaiser. « Non… Non Bae… Je veux que tu saches… » Il prit une profonde inspiration, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été doué dans ce genre de choses. « Je veux que tu saches que je regrette Bae. Je regrette depuis que je suis resté en arrière, je regrette depuis chaque jour passé… Je veux que tu saches que je t'ai cherché. Depuis que je t'ai vu disparaître, il ne s'est pas passé une seule journée sans que je cherche un moyen de te retrouver. »

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, un profond désespoir s'insinuant en lui. Le regard de Bae, dur, était plus difficile à supporter qu'il ne l'imaginait. « Sais-tu ce que c'est que de se relever seul, dans un nouveau monde que tu ne connais pas ? Réalisant que la personne à qui tu tenais le plus avait disparu ? Ouvrir les yeux, et réaliser qu'on est trahi, complètement livré à soi-même. » répliqua sa voix profonde, une colère sourde faisant trembler ses mots.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Bae… » parvint-il à articuler. « Je sais que tu ne me dois rien. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est pire que tout… »

« As-tu abandonné ton pouvoir ? » le coupa-t-il.

Rumple cilgna des yeux, prit de court par cette soudaine question. « Je… J'ai dû y avoir recours pour venir dans ce monde. C'était nécessaire. »

« Mais à présent, est-ce que tu peux encore les utiliser ? »

Il fixa ses yeux bruns et su que sa décision était prise depuis longtemps. C'était celle qu'il aurait du prendre en le suivant. « Dans ville où j'étais piégé, je peux utiliser la magie. Mais en dehors, je suis une personne ordinaire. »

Bae hocha la tête et fit un pas vers lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard. « Veux-tu y retourner ? »

« Oui. Je le dois, j'ai laissé… quelqu'un là-bas. »

Il ne put contrôler l'amertume dans sa voix, laissant transparaître ce sentiment de vide qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Les sourcils de Bae s'élevèrent, exprimant sa surprise « Qui ça ? »

« Les gars, désolé de casser le moment mais on va avoir des ennuis… » les interrompit Emma en désignant un groupe de trois policiers qui descendaient la rue vers eux. « Henry m'a dit que c'est vous qui avez fait ça. » précisa-t-elle à son attention en pointant du doigt la voiture qui avait subi sa perte de contrôle un peu plus tôt.

Bae se tourna pour observer le véhicule. « C'est toi qui… » Il secoua la tête en tentant de réprimer un sourire, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de son immeuble, ouvrant la porte en grand. « Allez, dépêchez-vous de monter. »

Rumple observa le minuscule appartement, ses yeux scannant chaque objet avec intérêt. Voilà donc l'endroit où son fils vivait. Il trouvait l'endroit très sobre en comparaison avec sa propre maison. Même plus sobre que celui où la famille royale s'entassait ces derniers temps.

Bae tira une chaise près de la fenêtre et s'y assit, Henry sautant au bord du lit pour s'y installer. Emma surveillait les mouvements des policiers autour de la voiture, préoccupée. « Vous auriez pu éviter de faire un scène en public… »

« Peu importe Miss Swann. » marmonna-t-il avec irritation.

Elle sembla sur le point de répliquer mais son regard se figea sur un objet fixé sur le mur, la faisant se raviser, à son grand soulagement.

« Bon écoute-moi. » l'interpella la voix grave Bae depuis sa chaise. « J'ai de simples questions à te poser. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais en venant ici ? »

« Que tu entendes ce que j'avais à te dire. » répondit-il calmement.

« Et maintenant que c'est fait ? »

Ils s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes. Rumple leva finalement une main qu'il laissa retomber sèchement le long de son corps, luttant contre ses émotions. « C'est à toi de choisir, Bae. »

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent était attendre ce qu'il allait décider, et espéré qu'il le pardonne. C'est à lui que revenait le choix, et il l'acceptait quoiqu'il déciderai.

Il se leva de son siège et s'avança vers lui, avant de se planter en face de lui, lui faisant réaliser qu'il le dépassait d'une bonne tête à présent. « Si on retourne là-bas, à Storybrooke… Est-ce que tu serais prêt à me laisser t'aider à te débarrasser définitivement de tes pouvoirs ? »

Il imagina la vie sans ses pouvoirs, celle qu'il avait mené seul pendant vingt-huit ans dans ce monde. Mais à ce moment, il pensait simplement être Mr Gold, propriétaire de la ville, et vendeur d'antiquités. Il repensa à son sentiment de frustration à l'aéroport, la vulnérabilité qui ne le lâchait pas ici-même. Mais en regardant au fond des yeux de Bae, il savait qu'il était prêt à payer ce prix pour vivre à nouveau avec lui à ses côtés. Le retrouver. Apprendre à le connaître à nouveau. Se faire pardonner.

« Oui. Je te le promets. »

Les lèvres de Bae s'étirèrent en un sourire soulagé et il lui tendit sa main. « Alors marché conclu ? »

Il sera sa main avec plus d'assurance que des années auparavant, s'autorisant un sourire crispé. « Marché conclut, Bae. »

_Tu ne le regretteras pas cette fois, Baelfire._

* * *

Review d'encouragement please ! Et prochain chapitre demain ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Mon dieu, lire les spoilers n'est vraiment pas bon pour ma santé. Parait qu'il faudra préparer des mouchoirs pour le 2x14… Et après ça je vais rager pendant deux semaines parce qu'il me semble qu'il y aura encore une affreuse coupure à cause d'un machin award sur l'autre continent.

En attendant, voilà un nouveau chapitre, et je tente de garder ce rythme d'un chapitre par jour jusqu'à lundi ^^ Lundi… Jour de vérité… Bon sang ce que j'aimerais connaître la patience !

Merci à mes lecteurs/reviewers du dernier chapitre : Kisara Hamagasaki, Guest, emma28 ( Ah désolé si tu en attendais plus entre Emma et Neal… Je vais tâcher d'y réfléchir et de caler ça dans les chapitres qui suivront. :) Le truc c'est que j'aime plus dévelloper sur Rumple et Neal )

* * *

_Welcome to Storybrooke_

Neal observa le panneau vert qu'ils dépassaient, assis à côté de son père, le front presque collé à la vitre. Ils avaient été séparés depuis des années, et il n'avait pourtant rien de spécial à lui raconter. Du moins, il n'avait rien envie de lui dire. Et parler de la pluie et du beau temps était très loin de leur ressembler.

Ils écoutaient tous deux Emma et Henry discuter sur la banquette arrière, amusés par le fils d'Emma qui tentait de résumé la situation dans cette ville. Le fils d'Emma… Il lui était étrange de concevoir cette réalité. Il ignorait pourquoi mais… il sentait une certaine amertume à l'idée qu'Emma avait tourné la page. Mais il allait falloir se reprendre un peu, car bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas parlé du trajet, et il se doutait qu'il y avait surement le père du gamin dans cette ville. Et il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas un abruti…

« Donc, si je comprends bien, on est pas loin de rétablir une fin heureuse ! » s'exclamait-il en tenant un énorme livre ouvert sur ses genoux. « La malédiction est brisée, et Rumplestiltskin a retrouvé son fils. Il a aussi retrouvé Belle… »

« Qui ? » demanda Neal. Ce nom ne lui disait rien.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt pour ça. » décida sèchement Emma.

Il retint de soupirer, sachant très bien qu'elle avait du mal à accepter les révélations qu'il lui avait faîtes au sujet d'August. Cette histoire de type qui débarquait de nulle part et lui annonçait qu'il la détournait de son destin l'avait rendue plus énervée qu'elle ne semblait déjà l'être, et elle s'était obstinément enfermée dans un mutisme qu'elle ne rompait que pour lancer des répliques cinglantes. Les femmes… L'occasion de lui dire qu'il avait suivi les instructions d'August pour son bien s'était envolée lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur son père, assis sur un banc avec ce garçon.

Il se tourna vers lui en quête de réponse, mais son regard perdu sur la route, les sourcils froncés, ne montrait pas une bonne disposition pour répondre à ses questions. Il se tortilla sur son siège pour regarder Henry et Emma. « De quoi vous parlez ? »

« De son véritable amour. » répondit le garçon comme si cela était évident.

« Merde… » marmonna Neal en se renfonçant au fond de son siège.

Comme s'il avait besoin de savoir ça. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes, avec une soudaine envie de nicotine. Ou d'un verre. Les deux iraient même très bien.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? »

Neal mit la main sur son vieux paquet de cigarette et tourna la tête vers Rumplestiltskin qui observait Henry dans le rétroviseur d'un air étrange.

« Bah… J'ai dit que Belle était votre véritable amour. » répondit prudemment Henry, comme s'il craignait que l'homme se mette soudain à lui hurler dessus.

« Qui est Belle ? »

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans l'habitacle.

Emma et Henry étaient paralysés, ne réagissant plus, et Neal se demanda s'ils pensaient encore à respirer. Il échangea avec son père un bref regard alarmé puis se retourna à nouveau pour mieux les dévisager. « Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

Emma et Henry étaient livides. Ils se regardèrent avec horreur avant de bombarder Rumplestiltskin de questions. « Comment vous appelez-vous ? » commença Emma.

« Vous ne vous souvenez plus de Belle ? Comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que cette écharpe était magique ! » s'exclama Henry.

« Répondez. » ordonna Emma.

« Mon nom est Rumplestiltskin. Et j'ignore qui est… Belle. Maintenant expliquez-moi, que se passe-t-il ? » s'énerva Rumple en élevant la voix de façon menaçante, quittant la route des yeux et fixant la petite famille qui se trouvait sur la banquette arrière. Il remarqua ses mains se crisper sur le volant et un éclair de doute traverser brièvement ses yeux avant qu'il ne revête son masque d'impassibilité.

« Ca doit être à cause de l'aéroport. » marmonna Emma en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier du siège avant, fermant les yeux. « Bordel… »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Et si vous ne me répondez pas, je n'hésiterai pas à vous transformer …» commença Rumplestiltskin. Il croisa le regard réprobateur de Neal et la fin de sa menace mourut dans sa gorge.

« Quand vous avez dû retirer l'écharpe pour prendre l'avion pour New York, vous avez dû perdre certains souvenirs… »

Neal observa l'écharpe en fronçant les sourcils. Il se souvenait de cette écharpe, c'était la sienne. Sa mère l'avait fabriquée pour lui, c'était ce que lui avait dit Rumplestiltskin. Il lui avait expliqué dans l'avion qu'il l'avait enchantée afin de lui permettre de traverser la limite de la ville sans perdre la mémoire. Il connaissait déjà depuis longtemps l'histoire de malédiction, mais pensait qu'une fois brisée, tout serait résolu.

« Il ne l'a pas enlevé quand nous sommes montés. » fit-il remarquer avec inquiétude.

« Oui, mais pour l'allé, le vigile lui a demandé de tout poser dans les bacs. J'ai pourtant fait vite en la lui rendant. »

Rumplestiltskin gardait le silence, les yeux rivés devant-lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et poussa un soupir, ne semblant pas trouver les mots exacts pour s'exprimer. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est une jeune femme brune, avec de grands yeux bleus et… » Il fronça les sourcils, faisant un effort. «… un hopital… une tasse… »

« Oui ! » s'exclama soudain Henry d'un air soulagé. « Mais alors, vous vous souvenez ? »

Il secoua la tête sans dire un mot, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement. Neal ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, quelquechose lui disait que cette femme jouait un rôle important pour lui à Storybrooke. Il le voyait dans ses yeux.

Neal posa une main sur son épaule. « On la retrouvera. Tout comme tes souvenirs. »

Le timide hochement de tête qu'il eut en réponse l'informa qu'il n'était pas si confiant que lui. Neal se tourna vers Emma et Henry. « De toute manière, cette femme le connais non ? Elle l'aidera à se souvenir d'elle. »

L'air de consternation sur leurs visages lui donna l'impression qu'il pouvait aller enterrer son optimisme avec une pelle dans les bois alentour dès à présent. « Elle a perdu ses souvenirs… Une deuxième fois. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais on patrouillait autour de la ville comme d'habitude, pour s'assurer que personne ne franchirait la limite par accident. Et quand on est arrivés, Belle était allongée par terre et elle semblait terrorisée par Gold qui essayait de la calmer. Il nous a dit qu'elle avait franchi la limite. Et un peu plus loin, il y avait Hook qui se moquait… de ce qu'il se passait. »

« Hook ? » répéta Neal en ayant le sentiment d'avoir une brique qui dégringolait dans son estomac.

Le véhicule fit un soudain écart qui les projeta tous sur le côté avant de revenir sur la route et de s'arrêter dans un furieux crissement de pneus. « _Hook _? » cracha Rumple avec colère. «C'est lui qui l'a blessée ? La _pourriture_… » Il redémarra en trombe, roulant à une vitesse qui dépassait largement les limitations.

« Tu le connais ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de sa part.

« Ecoute, j'ai déjà eu affaire ce type, et c'est pas le plus sain d'esprit qu'on puisse trouver… » tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

Rumplestiltskin lui lança un rapide coup d'œil surpris avant de reporter son attention sur la route. « Comment le connais-tu ? »

Neal soupira. « Longue histoire. » Il préférait éviter le sujet pour le moment. Parler de son voyage chaotique pour arriver ici et de sa mésaventure avec ce cinglé n'était pas pressant dans l'absolu. « Ou tu vas comme ça ? »

« A l'Hôpital de Storybrooke. »

Emma sembla révoltée. « Vous n'allez pas encore essayer d'en finir avec lui ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on règle des problèmes ! »

« Fichez moi la paix Miss Swann, je n'ai pas besoin de vos stupides leçons de morales. » répliqua Rumple en tentant de contenir à grand peine sa colère. « Je veux vérifier si elle va bien, si elle est en sécurité. »

_Son véritable amour, hein ?_

Rumplestiltskin monta laborieusement les escaliers, maudissant la douleur qui lui transperçait la jambe à chaque marche. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre que l'héritière de la famille royale termine sa discussion avec cette idiote de louve devant les ascenseurs. Il avait suivi les indications que la princesse avait bien voulu lui indiquer en lui demandant de se calmer. Calmer.

Il atteignit avec soulagement l'étage, traversa la salle de vie et se figea. Assise sur le fauteuil, devant la télévision, elle était là, lui tournant le dos. Il fixa ses cheveux bruns et s'avança, incertain. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il s'approcha prudemment, se souvenant de son regard effrayé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Arrivé à côté d'elle, il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Elle mit du temps à réagir, comme si ses mouvements étaient ralentis, et son cœur rata un battement quand elle leva des yeux hagards vers lui. Des yeux qu'il ne lui reconnaissait pas, ternis pour il ne savait quelle raison, lui donnant l'air d'être dans un autre monde.

« Vous… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Est-ce que… je peux m'asseoir ? » finit-il par répondre, réprimant la colère qui le submergeait.

Elle était droguée. Gavée de pilules ou surement d'injections jusqu'à faire d'elle un parfait pantin impuissant. Il serait tellement fort le pommeau de sa canne que ses articulations blanchirent. Il avait envie de briser quelque chose.

Non. Bien mieux. Il avait envie de tuer le responsable de cet état.

« Te souviens-tu de qui je suis ? » lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Ses mots paraissaient lui parvenir avec un léger décalage dans le temps. « Vous êtes… Vous m'avez guérie n'est-ce pas ? Puis on m'a gardée ici… » Elle s'agita, son regard trahissant une peur envers lui qui le faisait se haïr lui-même. « Tout le monde me croit folle à cause de vous. »

Elle se leva, le fusillant de son regard lointain. «C'est de votre faute ! » l'accusa-t-elle en reculant. « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Dîtes-leur que j'ai raison ! Dîtes leur… »

Une infirmière surgit au pas de course et la fit s'asseoir de force, une seringue à la main.

Rumple se leva d'un bond, sentant une colère noire le consumer tout entier, animant ses moindres gestes. Il attrapa férocement le poignet de l'infirmière qui tenait encore la seringue et s'interposa entre elle et la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » gronda-t-il sourdement, sa voix dangereuse.

« Il lui faut ce calmant, sinon elle va devenir incontrôlable… » Tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

Il la repoussa avec colère, ses yeux noirs de rage. Elle voulait lui administrer ces saletés… La transformer en étrangère… Il lui arracha la seringue d'une main et lui attrapa le cou de l'autre, brandissant l'aiguille devant ses yeux écarquillés. « Et si je décidais de vous planter ça dans la gorge… que se passerait-il ? »

Cette femme était la responsable de cet état. Il allait être temps de lui faire payer. « J'étais censé la retrouvé en bonne santé… » continua-t-il d'une voix menaçante, le visage de l'infirmière se décomposant tandis qu'elle essayait de reculer. « Et ce n'est _pas le cas._ »

Il sentit la magie pulser en lui, la laissa s'étendre pour changer l'aiguille en un poignard aiguisé devant le visage terrorisé de l'infirmière. « Celon vous… cette jeune femme est-elle plus déséquilibrée que vous ? »

Il fit glisser la lame le long de sa mâchoire, se contenant à grand peine de ne pas lui trancher immédiatement la gorge. La femme secoua frénétiquement la tête. « N-Non, non. Ne me… »

« Shhhh. » souffla-t-il. « _Je_ suis celui qui va décider de ce qu'il va t'arriver. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera _pas agréable_… »

« Arrêtez. »

Il tourna la tête de biais, croisant le regard de la jeune femme qui avait posé une main sur son bras.

« Elle mérite de payer. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Pas comme ça. Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas la tuer. Ce n'est pas… » Elle attrapa son poignet, ses doigts tièdes le tirant en arrière, éloignant la lame tranchante de la gorge de l'infirmière paralysée de peur. « Ce n'est pas _bien_. » déclara-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

_Il y a du bien en toi. Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai toujours vu. Prouve moi que je n'ai pas tort._

« C'est _sa_ faute si tu es comme ça… Elle mérite… »

« Non. Non, laissez-la partir. »

Quelque chose céda en lui et il la laissa tirer sa main loin de la gorge de cette vermine d'infirmière, incapable de quitter son visage des yeux. Ce visage. Si expressif. Il pouvait y lire ses émotions comme dans un livre ouvert…

Deux mains puissantes le tirèrent en arrière sans ménagement et Emma s'interposa entre eux, faisant lâcher prise la jeune femme sur son poignet. « Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? » Il vit Bae sur sa droite du coin de l'œil et Ruby se précipiter vers elle. « Belle ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

_Belle._

Une violent mal de tête lui donna soudain le vertige, et sa vue se brouilla.

« Gold ? »

Il entendit le couteau tomber sur le sol lorsqu'il glissa de ses doigts, et sentit deux mains le rattraper alors qu'il titubait sur le côté. Puis tout revint brusquement à la normale.

_Je te commande Rumplestiltskin, et je t'ordonne de ne plus approcher ta chère et tendre._

« Non… » Il se figea incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Impossible. C'était impossible…

* * *

Dites voir celon vous, est ce que ce truc de Neal=Baelfire est LA fausse piste de l'année ? Ou pensez-vous qu'on a raison ?

J'ai peur qu'on puisse se faire avoir par ces tordus de scénaristes, genre au dernier moment " Bah tu t'es encore fait avoir mon vieux. Moi non plus je suis pas ton fils." Imaginez...

Sinon, je vais tenter de vous poster un chapitre demain. Ca va être chaud, mais je vais faire au mieux ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Merci de me suivre toujours durant cette semaine et de me donner vos avis ! La majorité pense que Neal est réellement Bae et qu'on ne serait pas sur une fausse théorie ^^ J-3 camarades, J-3.

Par contre, je ne garanti pas de chapitre pour demain… Week end au ski pour moi, donc pas d'accès à mon ordinateur. Toutes mes excuses. Je vais faire un effort pour dimanche tout de même !

Sinon grand merci à tous : **Nellium, glagla60800, Kisara Hamagasaki, Yrne et tout lecteur de passage** ;)

* * *

Neal rejoignit son père en quelques enjambées et le saisit par l'épaule, le secouant.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les yeux de Rumplestiltskin étaient vides, et son visage exprimait un profond désespoir qui ne fit que inquiéter. Il se planta devant lui et le força à le regarder. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il cligna des yeux et recula de plusieurs pas comme s'il l'avait brulé. Neal attrapa la canne qu'il avait abandonnée au sol et la lui tendit, mais il continuait de reculer, ses yeux fixés sur la jeune femme en blouse d'hôpital.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il avant de faire demi-tour, se dirigeant tant bien que mal vers les escaliers, sa progression gênée par son boitement.

Neal le rattrapa et le stoppa, posant une main sur son torse. « Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? »

Neal le regarda secouer la tête et tenter passer de force, ce qui relevait de l'exploit vu qu'il n'avait pas hérité de la morphologie de son père il était plus grand que lui, et plus large. Neal sentit l'inquiétude l'assaillir de plus en plus face à cet étrange comportement.

« Il se passe quelque chose, je le vois. » lui dit-il en le repoussa en arrière. « Tu dois me dire quoi… Arrête ! »

Neal l'intercepta alors qu'il tentait de forcer le passage en repoussant son bras. Perdant patience, il le bloqua sans douceur contre le mur derrière lui, tenant toujours sa canne d'une main. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? »

Rumplestiltskin le fixa un instant avant de tenter de se dégager à nouveau, sa respiration saccadée « Il faut que je parte… Quelqu'un l'a trouvée… »

Neal fronça les sourcils tout en luttant pour le maintenir en place. « A trouvé quoi ?»

Son père lui lança un regard d'excuse et saisit la canne qu'il tenait toujours avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette devant ses yeux écarquillés. Il perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber tête la première contre le mur auquel il l'acculait.

« Magie. » gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Il venait d'utiliser la magie pour s'enfuir. Neal se retourna et donna un violent coup de pied dans un chariot qui trainait là, répandant tout son contenu sur le sol.

« Neal ? »

Il ignora Emma et fonça droit sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait toujours dans cet espèce de petit salon, Ruby à ses côtés. Elle leva des yeux hagards vers lui, effrayée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« P-Pardon ? »

Ruby s'interposa, révoltée par son manque de politesse. Peu lui importait, quelque chose venait de se passer, et cela semblait assez grave pour que son père utilise la magie pour le fuir, lui.

« Avec cette infirmière et cet homme, que s'est-il passé ? »

Ses grands yeux bleus effrayés le scrutaient, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle devait faire un effort pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Etait-elle vraiment cette fameuse Belle, ce soit disant grand amour ?

« I-Il… Il voulait la tuer… Il voulait la tuer parcequ'elle allait encore me faire une injection. »

Il fixa des yeux l'infirmière en question prostrée dans un fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce. Belle continuait « Il a transformé sa seringue en couteau… Ce couteau regardez ! » Elle pointa l'objet du doigt, s'agitant. « Je ne suis pas folle ! Elle aussi l'a vu se transformer ! »

Neal s'accroupit et ramassa le poignard tranchant, l'examinant. Il était quelconque, mais assez aiguisé pour couper la moindre surface de peau. Il se redressa lentement, son regard croisant celui d'Emma qui surveillait ce qu'il se passait sans intervenir. « Je vous crois. »

La jeune femme cessa de crier et de repousser les mains réconfortantes de Ruby. Il prit le couteau et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie, suivant Emma sans ajouter un mot.

...

Rumplestiltskin déverrouilla la porte de la bibliothèque et se déplaça parmi les rayonnages jusqu'à l'étagère qu'il lui fallait, son index effleurant les ouvrages jusqu'à s'arrêter à un endroit précis.

Disparue.

La carte qu'il avait cachée ici avant d'offrir la bibliothèque à Belle avait disparu. Il s'appuya contre le rebord de la table derrière lui et fixa d'un œil vide les livres qui s'étalaient en masse sur l'étagère. Qui l'avait trouvée ? Comment cette personne pouvait savoir qu'il avait caché l'indice ici ? Il se releva et marcha lentement vers la sortie, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Il venait de retrouver son fils, de le convaincre de lui laisser une seconde chance… Et quelqu'un pensait avoir le droit de lui enlever ça. Il avait déjà perdu Belle_. _Et à présent on lui enlevait la chance de la retrouver à nouveau. On lui arrachait tout ce qu'il aimait et on le broyait jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un trou sans fond dans sa poitrine.

Il allait retrouver le responsable. Et cette personne était sûre de mourir, quoiqu'il arrive.

Le regard absent de Belle revint le hanter et il ferma les yeux une seconde pour chasser cette image.

Il songea à ses souvenirs encore incomplets. En réalité, il ne se remémorait pas grand-chose des derniers jours passés. Il savait qu'il avait demandé à Emma d'honorer cette faveur qu'elle lui devait, et de leur départ pour New York après été voir Belle à l'hôpital. Il était incapable de retracer le sens des images qui défilaient dans sa tête : Belle allongée au sol, le regardant avec terreur et dégoût. _Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? _

Ses mains ensanglantées.

Sa tasse brisée.

Il referma plus brusquement que nécessaire la porte de la librairie et s'éloigna vers sa boutique, tentant de contrôler l'impulsion qui lui commandait de tout ravager sur son passage.

« Hé Gold ! » l'interpela Charming en traversant la route.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, continuant de marcher en tâchant de lui faire comprendre que le moment était terriblement mal choisi. « Désolé dearie, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour une discussion cordiale. »

L'imbécile s'obstina à monter sur le trottoir et à le suivre, ignorant sa mise en garde. « En fait, je voulais vous remercier pour avoir pris soin de ma famille le temps de votre… quête. »

Rumplestiltskin ralentit et lui jeta un regard en biais, étudiant sa sincérité. Il s'arrêta. Voilà bien quelqu'un qu'il ne comprenait pas si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il s'était invité chez lui pour menacer de mort sa famille au cas où du mal arriverait à Belle. Et en retour, il était venu le menacer de rien du tout au cas où il ne prendrait pas soin de sa fille et de son petit-fils. Cet homme avait un sérieux problème psychologique.

« Emma est venue me dire qu'il y avait eu un… problème à l'hôpital. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Ca va, merci. » répondit-il sèchement en se remettant à marcher dans l'espoir qu'il le laisse en paix.

Mais la famille royale n'était pas ce genre de personne qui le craignait trop pour l'approcher, aussi Charming lui emboita le pas sans avoir l'air d'éprouver la moindre gêne. « Ecoute, j'ai fait la connaissance de ton fils, et il a l'air préoccupé. Je pense que tu devrais parler à quelqu'un. »

Rumplestiltskin s'arrêta si brusquement que David manqua de le heurter de plein fouet. Il pivota pour lui faire face, la colère qu'il tentait de gérer jusqu'à présent menaçant d'exploser quand quelque chose attira son regard. Il tourna vivement la tête et se figea de stupeur.

Regina marchait côte à côte avec une personne qu'il aurait souhaité être disparue à jamais. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Cora Mills lui lança un sourire qui ne lui inspirait que dégoût.

« Que fait-elle ici ? » souffla-t-il en l'observant monter dans la voiture de Regina.

« Elle est venue avec Hook par on ne sait quel chemin. Snow est sur le point de faire une crise de nerf à chaque fois qu'elle l'aperçoit. Jusqu'à présent, elle se contente d'aller et venir avec Regina… » expliqua sombrement David.

« Je dois y aller. Dit à Bae… » Rumple fixa les yeux clairs de David, et décida de lui faire confiance. « Dit à Bae de me retrouver à ma boutique. Dès que possible. Et pourrais-tu faire en sorte qu'on ne sache pas qu'il est mon fils, pour l'instant ? »

Charming hocha gravement la tête et le quitta, traversant à nouveau la route pour monter dans son vieux pick-up. Rumple l'observa quelques instants partir puis se remit en chemin.

Il avouerai tout à Baelfire. Il était conscient du danger dans lequel il risquait d'être impliqué, mais il était déjà trop tard dès qu'il l'avait ramené avec lui. Il allait tenter de limiter les dégâts en lui demandant de garder son identité secrète quelques temps… Même s'il avait de sérieux doutes au temps que cela durerait. Cora était intelligente.

Etait-ce elle qui s'était emparée de la dague ? Il n'avait aucune idée de qui le commandai, la personne en question n'ayant pas divulgué son nom ou demandé à le voir.

Il sortit les clefs de la poche de sa veste et déverrouilla la porte, le tintement familier de la cloche raisonnant dans la pièce. Sa main glissa le long du mur et trouva l'interrupteur, illuminant sa boutique qui était telle qu'il l'avait laissé. Il laissa l'écriteau fermé sur sa porte, espérant que celui-ci dissuaderai les quelconques visiteurs indésirables. Il passa derrière le comptoir et posa sa canne contre le meuble, avant de sortir une vieille malle d'une des étagères.

Il ignorait qui le commandait, et pire, ce que cette personne lui voulait. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'empêcher de lui donner des ordres qu'il pourrait regretter pour l'éternité.

Il ouvrit la mallette et fixa les diverses fioles, avec leur liquides multicolores tournoyant à l'intérieur et en saisit une qu'il leva à la lumière des néons. Il allait devoir s'amuser avec quelques experiences, parcequ'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il allait fabriquer. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse en sorte de pouvoir lutter contre son propre pouvoir. Il refusait d'être un pantin.

Le tintement de cloche raisonna et la porte s'ouvrit. Il abaissa la main pour ranger sa fiole mais stoppa son geste, fixant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Ce n'était pas Bae.

« Hey Crocodile, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir meilleure mine que la dernière fois ! »

« _Toi_ … » gronda-t-il sans le quitter des yeux, reposant lentement la fiole dans sa mallette.

Lui qui avait besoin de canaliser sa colère quelque part, sa meilleure chance venait d'entrer dans sa boutique. Il attrapa sa canne et s'avança calmement vers lui, le jaugeant de la tête au pied, parcourant ses vêtements de pirate.

« Comment va ta main ? » railla-t-il en s'arrêta à trois pas de distance de Hook.

« Et comment va cette fille ? Tu sais, celle sur qui j'ai tiré ? » répliqua-t-il en souriant largement, étendant ses bras avec arrogance.

Rumple cessa de respirer, le dévisageant avec haine. _Tirer ?_ Il sera le pommeau de sa canne, avec l'irrépressible envie de lui briser les dents avec. Il fit un pas menaçant vers lui, animé de ce besoin de le frapper, écraser ses os, effacer cet air de fierté de son visage. Il allait le tuer cette fois, et il ne laisserai pas passer l'occasion de se débarrasser de ce sale rat.

« Ha ha ha ! Inutile de sortir les crocs, crocodile. Maintenant que tu sais ce que ça fait… Dit moi, veux-tu que je te libère de ta douleur ? »

« Laisse moi plutôt te montrer ce qu'_est_ la douleur… » gronda Rumple, laissant tomber sa canne sur et attrapant sans ménagement Hook par le col de sa veste.

Il le repoussa brutalement contre une étagère, les divers bibelots qui s'y trouvaient se fracassant sur le sol et s'éparpillant de toute part. Il leva le poing pour le frapper quand une violente douleur surgit, envahissant sa tête, le faisant chanceler. Sa vision se brouilla et il eut l'impression de perdre tout sens d'orientation dans le temps et l'espace.

Il tomba en avant tandis que Hook s'écartait, sa tête s'abattant brusquement sur le rebord du meuble, avant de s'effondrer sur le plancher de sa boutique. Son cerveau le brulait, le faisant nager dans une vaste mer de souffrance. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, où il était, à qui il parlait. Il était consumé dans une cage de flammes qui le dévorait, le broyait…

Tout s'arrêta soudainement. Avec un grognement de douleur, il ouvrit les yeux, ses poumons transpercés de pics de glaces, l'empêchant de respirer. Que se passait-il ?

« Alors, crocodile, que dis-tu de ça ? »

Etendu sur le ventre, il fixait les lattes du plancher, tentant de retrouver un moyen de respirer. Des bottes entrèrent dans son champ de vision, et il leva les yeux vers Hook qui l'observait, hilare, brandissant un objet sous son nez.

_La dague._

* * *

Bon complètement inapproprié à cette fin de chapitre mais j'ai oublié de souhaiter un truc du genre « Happy valentine's day » hier, histoire d'embeter les célibataires et d"encourager à l'achat de chocolat ^^

Sinon Quel est votre couple préféré ? Et votre personnage préféré ? Et s'il vous plait, pas de RumplexCora, rien que repenser à cette scène me donne envie de vomir.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà, cette nuit, la sortie du 2x14… Je le verrais que demain avec la traduction, si j'avais des vacances, j'aurais attendu sur le pied de guerre à 2h du mat' pour le direct live ^^ (Ou je serais peut être endormie sur mon clavier avant…)

Sinon, je remercie **Glagla60800** ( Ne me frappe pas ! j'étais en week end au ski, je l'avais expliqué dans la note d'auteur du chapitre 5 que je pouvais pas publier ^^' Dsl !)

Les autres, vous êtes passés où ? Il était nul le dernier chapitre ? Voilà le n°6, en ésperant que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, crocodile… de sentir sa mort arriver, hein ? »

Il tenta de rouler sur le côté, de bouger, mais Hook lui envoya son pied au visage. Il sentit son nez se briser sous la force de l'impact, tandis que de nouveaux coups pleuvaient, sans qu'il puisse se redresser.

« Voilà, maintenant tu ressembles plus au monstre que tu étais dans notre monde. Bien plus convainquant ! » s'exclama Hook en le poussant du pied, le retournant sur le dos.

Il avait un gout métallique dans la bouche et quelque chose de poisseux obstruait son œil droit, qu'il identifia comme du sang. Rumple tentait de rester conscient, les railleries du capitaine lui semblant lointaines. Cette ordure avait trouvé le moyen de le manipuler à loisir, sans qu'il puisse s'y opposer. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de fabriquer la moindre solution pour résister à son propre pouvoir…

Il fit appel à sa magie pour se soigner, une aura violette entourant ses blessures.

« Oh non, tu vas rester comme ça. » siffla Hook en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. « Ne te guéris pas. Je veux te voir souffrir comme n'importe qui. »

Il lui fut tout à coup incapable de continuer le processus de guérison, et la lueur violette s'évapora.

« Toi espèce de… » croassa-t-il, une douleur vive dans les poumons l'empêchant de terminer son insulte.

Comme il rêvait de faire disparaître cet air suffisant de son visage… Lui lacérer la peau, lui arracher les yeux… Il ne pouvait que le fixer avec rage, impuissant face au pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Hook fit appuya la pointe de la dague au niveau de sa joue et fit descendre lentement la lame sur sa gorge.

…

Neal était assis sur l'un des grands tabourets de la cuisine de Marie Margaret, les yeux rivés à l'écran de la télévision sans qu'il ne fasse vraiment attention à l'émission qui passait. Emma l'avait amené ici avant de repartir pour le poste du shérif, l'abandonnant aux mains de ces parfaits inconnus.

« A table, Henry. » lança la jeune femme au cheveux courts à l'adresse du fils d'Emma.

Elle posa une assiette devant Neal et une autre à côté de lui tandis que le gamin descendait bruyamment les escaliers de l'étage.

« Ca sent bon ! »

Neal se retourna pour se placer face à l'espèce de comptoir où Henry et Marie Margaret s'installèrent, l'odeur alléchante du gratin de pomme de terre lui faisant oublier ses pensées sombres.

« Merci Henry. J'espère que vous aimerez, je ne suis pas une cuisinière très talentueuse. » lui dit le jeune femme avec un sourire gêné.

« Ca ira, merci beaucoup. »

Il piqua dans une des pomme de terre et mâcha lentement, heureux de constater que les talents culinaires de Marie Margaret n'était pas aussi désastreux qu'il le craignait.

« Dîtes… » commença Henry en se servant du jus de fruit. « Emma et vous vous connaissez, non ? »

Le petit était décidemment perspicace. « Ca se peut. »

« Incroyable ! » s'exclama Henry. « Depuis tout ce temps où Monsieur Gold cherchait un moyen de sortir de Storybrooke et de vous retrouver, la meilleure piste qu'il avait était juste sous son nez ! »

Marie Margaret le dévisagea avec stupéfaction, sa fourchette immobilisée dans les airs. « Emma connait le fils de Rumplestiltskin ? »

« Comment vous êtes-vous connus ? » attaqua Henry, le ton calme et posé.

« On s'est simplement… croisés. » éluda Neal.

Marie Margaret avait abandonné son assiette et semblait tout aussi intéressée qu'Henry. Neal les observa tour à tour, mal à l'aise. Il n'allait surement pas raconter leur rencontre à de parfaits inconnus, bien qu'ils aient l'air d'être très proches d'Emma.

« Où ? » demanda Marie Margaret avec impatience.

« Ecoutez, je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça… » marmonna-t-il en attrapant son verre pour fuir leur regard.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Il leva les yeux vers vers Marie Margaret qui le fixait d'un air réprobateur. La réputation de son père ne semblait pas s'être améliorée en changeant de monde, et il était apparemment condamné à en pâtir où que ce soit. Mais le changement de comportement de cette femme entre le moment où on le présentait simplement comme ''fils de Rumplestiltskin'' à '' connu d'Emma Swann'' était curieux.

« Pourquoi semblez-vous aussi protectrice en vers Emma ? » contra-t-il.

Marie Margaret décroisa ses bras, l'air troublée, faisant sourire Neal. _Touché_.

« C'est seulement que… que je m'inquiète pour elle. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

Marie Margaret ressemblait à une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture. Cette image le fit rire, et il se remit à manger sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Ce n'était peut-être pas très courtois d'agir ainsi avec une personne qui acceptait de vous héberger mais il préférait réellement ne pas parler de ça. Et apparemment, Marie Margaret non plus. Cet accord tacite allait lui permettre d'être en paix quelques temps.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et l'homme qu'on lui avait présenté comme David Nolan entra, approchant de leur petit groupe. « Ca sent bon chérie… Neal, est-ce que je peux t'enlever une minute ? »

Neal abandonna tristement son assiette et se leva, suivant David hors de l'appartement. Celui-ci referma la porte et s'éloigna un peu dans le couloir, jetant un œil pour s'assurer qu'il était vide. « Je viens de croiser ton père en ville, et je lui ai parlé. Il voudrait que tu le retrouve à sa boutique. »

Neal hocha la tête, incertain. « D'accord. »

David le fixa pendant de longues secondes, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir ajouter quelque chose. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il a l'air inquiet pour toi. Il préfèrerait que les gens ne sachent pas immédiatement qui tu es vraiment. »

Devant son silence, il continua. « Neal, ton père… Ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure personne qu'il y a au monde, mais il est prêt à fort des efforts pour les personnes qu'il aime. Et je peux te dire qu'il semblait réellement espérer que tu viennes. Il a besoin de toi. »

Neal fixa les yeux clairs de David, assez semblables à ceux d'Emma. Cet homme semblait réellement sincère, et une pointe de culpabilité le traversa brièvement. C'est vrai que son père avait tout fait pour le retrouver, et lui demander pardon. Il était sans doute temps de lui laisser une seconde chance.

« Elle est où sa boutique ? »

…

Rumplestiltskin tenta péniblement de se redresser, s'agrippant à la commode pour se maintenir en équilibre, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage ensanglanté. Il claudiqua jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique et s'effondra dans le fauteuil antique à côté de son rouet. Il renversa sa tête en arrière en grimaçant, posant une main sur ses côtes douloureuses, les yeux mis-clos.

_« Tu sais quoi ? Il parait que tu as retrouvé ton fils. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu le regardes s'éloigner de toi. Pour que tu le perdes à jamais, tout comme ta bien-aimée. Quand ce sera arrivé… Je te tuerais. »_

Cette sale ordure de Hook... Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de contourner ses ordres et d'en finir avec lui. Absolument.

La tintement de sa cloche retentit, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration.

« Gold ? » appela la voix familière de Charming, trahissant des accents d'inquiétude.

Celui-ci écarta les rideaux d'une main prudente, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire attaquer puis se détendit en l'apercevant. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt quand ses yeux passèrent sur son visage.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant du fauteuil où il se tenait.

« Disons qu'un client était mécontent, Dearie... » articula-t-il avec difficulté, s'appuyant sur les bras du fauteuil pour s'asseoir plus dignement.

Il grimaça à ce geste, la douleur lui transperçant la cage thoracique, et il songea ironiquement qu'il se faisait un peu vieux. Il se figea quand Bae pénétra dans la pièce, sa canne à la main, le visage livide.

« Qu'est ce que… Ca va ? »

« Je me suis déjà… sentit mieux. »

« Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital ? » demanda Charming.

Il secoua la tête, pensant à Belle. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle, et c'était justement là qu'elle se trouvait. « Je ne peux pas… »

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie ? » lança Bae en observant avec inquiétude ses blessures.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il soupira avec frustration, incapable de leur avouer de but en blanc que la raison était Hook. « Je ne peux pas. »

Bae semblait dubitatif. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ignore. »

Encore un mensonge. Ne lui laissera-t-on jamais l'occasion d'être honnête avec les personnes importantes pour lui ? Mentir, fuir, est-ce tout ce qu'il est condamné à faire ?

« Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Il lutta contre lui-même, sa mâchoire restant obstinément fermée alors qu'il tentait de leur dire ce nom, ce nom tant haïs.

Bae sembla mal interpréter son silence, et croisa les bras avec un air sévère. « Quel secret tu gardes encore ? »

« Je ne… » protesta-t-il en levant les yeux vers Bae, impuissant face à la colère qui semblait bouillonner en lui.

« Alors pourquoi ne nous laisses-tu pas t'aider ? » coupa-t-il.

« Bae je… » Il lutta, tentant de dire ce simple nom, de desserrer sa mâchoire. Il eut soudain une idée. « Pirate. »

Bae et Charmant le regardèrent comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de totalement insensé.

« Quoi ? »

« Pir… » Il s'interrompit, fermant les yeux, et mit sa tête dans les mains sous le coup de la soudaine douleur qui l'assaillait. Jouer avec les ordres de Hook ne semblait pas être aussi facile qu'il le pensait.

« On ferait mieux de l'emmener voir un médecin. »

« Non… » marmonna-t-il en écartant ses doigts de son visage. « Ramenez-moi chez moi. »

Il tenta de se relever, et Bae s'approcha pour l'aider. « Quoi que tu dises, je t'emmène voir un médecin. »

Rumple le dévisagea avec réprobation, absolument contre cette idée. Il n'avait pas besoin de médecin. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'est de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir, et trouver un moyen de résoudre ce problème.

« Non, Bae. »

« Fais le pour moi. Tu n'as pas l'air de très bien te rendre compte de l'état où tu es. Alors, si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour moi. »

Rumple fixa ses yeux pendant un moment, tentant de lui dire un non catégorique, mais il s'en sentait incapable. Son fils semblait inquiet pour lui. Et il avait toujours eu un mal fou à ne pas céder lorsqu'il lui demandait quelquechose.

« Très bien… » soupira-t-il à contre cœur.

Il attrapa la canne qu'il lui tendait, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, repensant à l'ordre de Hook. _Peu importe comment, tu vas t'arranger pour observer les personnes à qui il va s'attacher. Quand tu auras repéré celle avec qui il est le plus proche… Tu lui feras du mal._

* * *

Et voilà… Demain je republierai un chapitre, mais après par contre après,** je vais nettement ralentir la publication**. En fait je ne sais pas à l'heure actuelle si je continue encore un peu ou si je m'arrette là avec cette fic, donc réponse demain.

Sinon, avez vous déjà vu les videos de KatrinDepp sur youtube ? Celle-ci est géniale watch?v=VbDqM1dU3v0 Yen a d'autres sur once upon a time qui sont bien sympa, je vous les conseillent ! Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez ; )


	7. Chapter 7

**SPOILER DU 2x14 pour cette note et celle de la fin de chapitre** : Vous avez vu cet épisode ?

Génial ! Et qui avait raison, hein ? Nous tous ! ^^

Bon les retrouvailles ne se passent pas aussi bien que dans ma fic… Et Rumple a des suggestions bizarres, vous trouvez pas ? Lui enlever sa mémoire ? C'est pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait eut pour se racheter…

Oh et j'ai eu peur pour Emma, je me suis demandée s'il allait vraiment lui mettre sa canne dans la tronche... Quoi que elle l'aurait un peu méritée… ( C'est méchant ? Non, quelque part je trouve ça juste… ^^)

Sinon, je le répète haut et fort, et vous ne me direz pas que je ne vous ait pas prévenu : **PUBLICATION BIEN MOINS JOURNALIERE POUR LA SEMAINE A VENIR**. Je pense avoir mérité un break, et j'ai rempli mon contrat pour cette semaine qui vient de s'écouler, Dearies ) Ok, à part peut-être pour samedi… Si vous êtes donc révoltés, faîtes le moi savoir, on pourra s'arranger )

Bref, avec tout ça, je dis merci à **Kisara Hamagasaki !** Et bonne lecture !

* * *

« Fracture de l'arcade sourcilière droite, les côtes à T3,T4 et T5 sont fêlées, le nez aussi fracturé… La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'opérer, Mr Gold. Je vais vous prescrire des antalgiques. Votre nez n'est pas dévié, donc vous éviterez simplement les chocs pendant quatre semaines. Vous devrez revenir pour enlever les points de sutures de l'arcade d'ici quinze jours. »

Neal observa son père hocher la tête, ses mains serrant fortement sa canne. Il n'avait pas été ravi d'être envoyé aux urgences pour des examens complémentaires par le précédent médecin, et il avait fallu le convaincre à force d'arguments et de chantage avant de réussir à l'emmener. Neal se sentait soulagé par les résultats du Dr Whale, car il ne savait pas s'il aurait eu la patience et la force d'affronter une nouvelle crise de colère de la part de Rumplestiltskin.

Il avait eu beau le harceler dans la salle d'attente du précédent médecin avec David, puis dans celle des urgences, même quand David était rentré chez lui, mais son père n'avait rien voulu lui dire de l'identité de son agresseur, ni de la raison de cette agression, ni celle du fait qu'il n'utilisait pas la magie pour se guérir.

Ils sortirent du bureau du chirurgien en silence, son père descendait les marches à son rythme, Neal le suivant légèrement en retrait, quand des cris raisonnèrent derrière eux. Neal se retourna pour voir une jeune femme foncer à travers les escaliers, une veste enfilée à la hâte recouvrant sa blouse d'hôpital. Son père venait d'atteindre la dernière marche quand la jeune femme dépassa Bae et perdit l'équilibre, son corps se tordant pour tenter de se rattraper à quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait que le vide autour d'elle.

Rumplestiltskin se retourna à ce moment-là et se prit la jeune femme de plein fouet, l'obligeant à lâcher sa canne et les faisant tous deux tomber à la renverse. Le dos de Rumplestiltskin heurta durement le sol, ses bras agrippant la taille de la jeune femme pendant leur chute.

Bae se précipita vers eux, et reconnu la prénommée Belle. Elle était au-dessus de Rumplestiltskin et rencontra son regard, l'air abasourdie. « Merci… » marmonna-t-elle. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Ca pourrait… allez mieux Dearie… » gémit Rumplestiltskin en serrant les dents, esquissant un sourire crispé à Belle.

Baelfire se pencha pour aider Belle à se redresser, et celle-ci lança un coup d'œil effrayé vers le haut des escaliers avant de regarder à nouveau Rumple, les sourcils froncés. « Je vous connais… »

Bae s'accroupit, aidant son père à s'asseoir, inquiet de la grimace de souffrance qu'il laissait transparaître. « Hey, ça va ? »

Rumple appuya sa tête contre le mur, fixant Belle comme s'il ne comprenait pas quelquechose. « Oui. Et moi aussi. » lui répondit-il.

« Elle est là ! »

Belle leur lança un regard d'excuse puis s'enfuit en courant, une bande d'aides-soignants et d'infirmières passant devant eux pour se lancer à ses trousses.

Rumplestiltskin hocha lentement la tête pour lui-même et tendit la main vers Bae pour qu'il l'aide à se remettre debout.

…

Le cœur de Rumplestiltskin battait à tout rompre, tandis que Bae le conduisait à l'appartement de la famille royale.

Belle avait dit qu'elle se souvenait… Il ne savait pas de quoi, mais il sentait qu'il y avait là un début. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa proximité avec Belle n'avait déclenché aucune douleur insupportable ou un quelconque désir de fuir incontrôlable. C'est ce qu'il aurait dû se passer, logiquement. Il avait plusieurs hypothèses dans son esprit, mais était incapable de savoir laquelle valait le mieux. Certainement celle, utopique, où il voyait Hook se noyer en tombant de son bateau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bae qui était étrangement silencieux. « Ca va, fils ? »

« M-Mhh. »

Rumple ne comprenait pas comment il avait réussi à se laisser convaincre d'être emmené pour le restant de la nuit chez SnowWhite. Bae avait été inflexible, parlant de danger qu'il encourait et de la protection d'Emma en tant que Shérif… Mais il avait accepté en songeant qu'il pourrait sans doute ainsi comprendre pourquoi son fils semblait connaître la fille de blanche-neige, question qu'il avait soigneusement évitée en changeant de sujet.

Ils se garèrent sur le côté et descendirent du véhicule en silence. Il claqua la porte quand une voix qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais plus entendre l'interpela.

« Rumple. »

Il se retourna lentement, le visage clairement hostile. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour toi ce soir, Cora. »

Elle se tenait là, les cheveux détachés, aux côtés de sa si chère fille. « Et pour Regina… non plus. » Il leur lança un bref sourire arrogant avant de se retourner pour rejoindre Bae qui les observaient, les mains dans les poches.

« Même si nous pouvons t'aider à te débarrasser de Hook ? »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, analysant rapidement la situation. Elles n'avaient pas explicitement mentionné la dague, mais il se doutait qu'elles pouvaient bien être au courant de cette affaire. Il fixa Bae qui avait légèrement sursauté au nom de Hook, mais tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Sa chance de lui dire la vérité était peut-être là. Elles allaient parler pour lui. Dire la vérité à Bae.

« Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin de votre aide ? »

Elles lui lancèrent un regard suffisant, Cora plissant les paupières en fixant l'hématome qui couvrait son œil droit. « Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Ca a l'air douloureux. »

Il garda le silence et le sourire de Regina s'élargit. « Laisse-nous deviner… Un pirate aveuglé par la vengeance est passé te rendre visite ? » railla-t-elle.

Il les observa sans relever. Il fallait que l'une d'elle parle, que Bae comprenne.

« Tu souhaites vraiment montrer à tout le monde l'étendue de ton impuissance, Rumplestiltskin ? »

« Je suis plus puissant que vous. » gronda-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Cora éclata de rire. « Plus assez pour t'opposer à un simple pirate. Avoues-le, tu as besoin de nous aujourd'hui pour retrouver le contrôle de toi-même. »

Le regard alarmé de Bae s'attarda sur lui, avant de revenir vers les deux femmes. Son fils s'interposa entre eux trois, l'attrapant doucement par le coude. « Allons-y. »

« Tu ne nous a pas présenté ton chauffeur, Rumplestiltskin. Sagirait-il de ton fils ? » lança Cora.

Il avait été idiot de croire un temps soit peu qu'il pourrait garder son identité secrète plus de quelques minutes. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Bae prit la parole. « Exactement. Et je vous conseillerai de vous tenir éloignées. Je ne suis pas son fils pour rien. »

La menace ne sembla pas les atteindre particulièrement, mais Rumple eut la satisfaction de les voir prises de courts l'espace de quelques secondes. Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Bae l'emmena dans l'immeuble, laissant les deux femmes seules sur le trottoir.

…

Le monde était devenu fou.

Rumplestiltskin était assis à une table branlante à gauche de Henry qui avait ouvert son énorme livre devant lui et tentait d'attirer l'attention du shérif. Shérif qui était occupé à se disputer avec son fils debout devant leur table, sous le regard gêné de Snow et Charming qui étaient assis avec eux.

« C'est grave Emma, pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu pas ? »

« Ce qui est grave c'est que tu l'aies emmené ici, et que tu nous demandes de l'héberger ! Il a une maison, qu'il y retourne. »

« Je te dis qu'il est en danger… »

« Je m'en fiche Neal, il a assez de pouvoir pour se protéger seul. »

« C'est à propos de ça qu'il y a un problème, je viens de te le dire… Tu es toujours aussi bornée ! »

Rumple les observait attentivement s'affronter, de plus en plus perplexe. Toujours aussi bornée ? Il les observa tour à tour, l'évidence s'imposant à son esprit. « Ce sont un plus que de simples connaissances… » souffla-t-il.

« Oui, mais ils ne veulent pas nous dire comment ils se sont rencontrés. » répondit Henry en se tournant vers lui.

Il fixa le gamin avec étonnement. Comment _lui _pouvait être au courant de ça ? Rumplestiltskin était censé être la personne au courant de tout dans cette maudite ville. Pas un gamin de onze ans.

Snow se leva et tenta de s'interposer dans l'altercation. « Ca ne me dérange pas s'il doit rester pour la nuit… »

« Quelle délicatesse. » railla Rumple à voix basse.

« Surement pas ! »

Charming lui lança un regard d'excuse. « Je ne veux pas te mentir. Mais… je préferais que tu ne restes pas ici. On est déjà beaucoup trop nombreux à dormir ici… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Charming. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rester. » coupa-t-il et Charming se leva d'un air soulagé pour aller se mêler à la dispute. Cet homme avait un sens du tact terriblement erroné.

Henry soupira à côté de lui. « Ils sont vraiment ingérables parfois. »

« Je dirais la plupart du temps à ta place. » répondit Rumple sans quitter des yeux la scène. « Espérons que personne ne sorte les armes. »

Henry hocha gravement la tête, amusant Rumple. « Ce serait un carnage. » Il tourna une page de son livre et la lui montra, posant son doigt sur une image. « Le vrai problème de vos pouvoirs… C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? »

Rumple masqua sa surprise, gardant l'air impassible. Sa dague était représentée dans ce volume, son nom inscrit dessus. « Tu es intelligent, petit prince. »

« Qui l'a prise ? »

« Je ne peux pas le dire. Mais Bae a deviné. »

Henry prit le livre sous son bras et monta sur la table pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Rumple se demanda avec inquiétude si ce vieux meuble branlant allait supporter le poids de l'enfant. « STOP ! » cira-t-il de toutes ses forces, interrompant leur dispute. « Ecoutez ce que Mr Gold et Baelfire ont à nous dire, c'est important. »

« Oui, ils doivent nous dire qu'ils vont partir. » cingla Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Rumplestiltskin se sentit las de cette histoire. Sa lassitude cédant le pas à la colère, il se leva, marchant avec plus de difficulté à cause de ses blessures et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. « Peu importe, Bae, je t'avais prévenu. Partons. »

Son fils le dévisagea d'un air révolté.

« Mais tu peux rester si tu veux. » ajouta-t-il.

« Explique-leur. »

« Je ne peux pas. Et m'imposer ici est bien la dernière chose que je ferais, je voulais surtout voir quelle serait leur réaction... Mais elle est telle que je me l'étais imaginée. » Il se tourna vers Emma, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'en prendre à elle. « Je pensais pourtant qu'à présent, vous serez capable de croire ce que l'on vous dit. Il semblerait que vous soyez resté le même esprit fermé qu'avant la mort de Henry. »

Emma réagit au quart de tour, s'avançant aussitôt vers lui. « Enfoiré… Je vous jure qu'un jour, vous l'aurez ce poing dans le visage. »

« En attendant, essayez de travailler sur vous-même. » lâcha-t-il en se redressant un peu, ses deux mains appuyées sur sa canne. « A moi que quelqu'un d'autre ne doive mourir pour que vous agissiez. »

Bae attrapa Emma en passant ses bras sous ses aisselles, la reculant loin de lui. Il avait manqué de peu de se prendre le ''coup de poing au visage'' promis, mais apparemment, ce serait pour une autre fois. Elle se débattit férocement, tentant en vain de se dégager. « Lâche-moi Neal ! »

Charming attrapa Henry qui était encore debout sur la table et le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Snow se rapprocha et lui caressa les cheveux, fixant Rumplestiltskin avec animosité.

_Tu lui feras du mal._

Il ignorait qui était la personne la plus appréciée de son fils, mais apparemment, dans le doute, les prix de groupes étaient possibles.

* * *

J'arrive pas à finir cette fic avec ce chapitre ^^ Je pense pouvoir la cloturer dans trois, voir quatre chapitres. En tout cas je l'espère.

Sinon, **vous pensez quoi des dernières minutes du 2x14 ? **Avec ce que dit la voyante… ( d'ailleurs je suis étonnée qu'elle semble mourir ici, on la voit participer lors du 1er essai de la malediction avec regina et les autres affreux dans la saison 1)

Quand elle dit qu'un garçon causera sa perte ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va tuer henry ? Je ne partage pas ce point de vue, ça voudrait dire que Rumple n'a absolument pas changé. Et vous le voyez tuer un gosse de 11 ans ? Il aurait un peu TOUT LE MONDE contre lui. ( Regina, Cora, La famille royale, Bae… Bref, tout Storybrooke.)

Bref, énorme erreur de stratégie, à moins qu'il ne tombe en profonde dépression avec tout ce qu'il lui arrive et perdre les pédales définitivement. Bref, ca c'est mon point de vue. J'arrête de vous harceler avec mes notes d'auteur aussi longues qu'un chapitre ^^

( Magnifique passage sur son passé. J'ai TOUT aimé. La tournure des évènement un peu moins, mais tout était magnifique.)

**Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	8. Chapter 8

Bon bah il est innatendu ce chapitre, même par moi ^^ J'aurais pas imaginé écrire autant, mais bon ne nous plaignons pas ! Merci encore à** Kisama Hamagasaki** ;)

En attendant deux longues semaines sans rien, bonne lecture !

* * *

Soupirant, il partit sans un regard en arrière, et sortit dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Le bruit de sa canne résonnant sur le goudron et son souffle court était les seuls sons qui déchiraient le silence nocturne, tandis qu'il progressait lentement vers sa boutique. Arrivé à l'angle de la rue, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, transpercé par la douleur de ses côtes, avant de lever les yeux vers sa boutique.

« Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? » grogna-t-il avec irritation.

Il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Hors, c'était sa boutique d'antiquités, et il était sûr que rien n'était resté allumé quand il en était parti avec Bae et Charming. Il atteignit la porte et regarda prudemment à travers les stores.

La lampe près de son comptoir était éclairée, et tout semblait à sa place. Il songea à sa cloche qui allait le faire repérer s'il passait par cette entrée, lui rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de surprendre un voleur de cette façon…

Il s'apprêtait à tourner la tête quand une silhouette se dessina au niveau des rideaux qui séparaient les deux parties de sa boutique. Il se décala pour être hors de vue, risqua un nouveau coup d'œil, et s'arrêta de respirer. _Belle._

Il lança un bref regard alentour avant de pousser sa porte et de rentrer, le son claironnant la faisant se retourner nerveusement. Il s'approcha lentement de quelques pas, ne sachant pas comment agir. Que faisait-elle ici ? Se souvenait-elle ? Il fit de son mieux pour faire taire la bulle d'espoir qui enflait dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas être avec elle. Les ordres de Hook l'en empêcherai…

Il s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils.

Il _devrait_ l'en empêcher. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas en train d'arriver ?

« Ecoutez, je… » commença Belle d'un air gêné. « Je suis désolée pour… être entrée comme ça. »

Quelquechose se passait… Il fallait qu'il vérifie. Il avait peut-être une chance.

Rumple s'avança jusqu'à Belle sans la lâcher des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés que par une quarantaine de centimètres.

« … j'ai un peu forcé votre porte. »

Pas de douleur. Rien.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec patience.

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonna Belle sans bouger, n'ayant pas l'air dérangée par leur proximité. Elle baissa les yeux sur un bouton de son costume avant de les lever à nouveau vers lui. « Je crois… que je vous connais. Non, que je vous _reconnais._ »

Rumple étira ses lèvres en un sourire simple.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour eux deux.

Il leva doucement sa main gauche, et posa délicatement sa paume contre sa joue. Elle ne bougea pas, ne tenta pas de se dégager en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait, mais garda ses grands yeux bleus rivés aux siens, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans son âme.

Belle cligna soudain des yeux, l'air désorientée et il vit son expression se modifier avec inquiétude.

« Belle ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je… Je… J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu.»

Elle secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, et il abaissa lentement sa main. Elle pris son poignet en le regardant dans les yeux, son front plissé par l'incertitude qui semblait l'assaillir. « Venez voir. »

Elle le tira jusque dans l'arrière-boutique, l'amenant devant son rouet. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant et il sentit ses doigts resserrer sa paume. « Je me souviens de cet objet. Et quand je le regarde… j'ai l'impression de vous voir assis à ce tabouret, en train de faire tourner la roue… de tisser avec beaucoup de gravité pendant des heures… »

Rumple tentait de rester de marbre, luttant contre l'émotion qui le submergeait petit à petit. Elle refixa son attention sur lui, levant le visage vers lui. « Suis-je folle ? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non. » assura-t-il fermement. « Tu es saine d'esprit Belle. Tes souvenirs reviennent. »

« Belle ? Est-ce mon nom ? »

Il hocha la tête, esquissant un sourire.

« Et vous ? C'est… Gold, c'est ça ?»

« Rumplestiltskin. »

Elle hocha la tête, sourcils froncés. Rumple songea avec amusement au temps où il affirmait que tout objet perdu revenait à sa boutique. A ce moment-là, il n'estimait pas à quel point il avait raison.

« La journée a été extrêmement longue, est-ce que tu voudrais te reposer ? J'ai une chambre d'ami qui devrait te convenir à merveille. » proposa-t-il avec douceur. « Seulement si tu le veux. »

Belle sembla considérer la question pendant plusieurs secondes puis haussa les épaules. « Vous savez… je suis surement poursuivie par l'hôpital, la police… Je veux bien si vous êtes prêt à accueillir une fugitive. »

Le sourire de Rumple s'élargit légèrement. « Aucun problème. »

…

Bae ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'agitation dans l'appartement le tirant de son sommeil. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir rattrapé son quota de sommeil…

« En fait c'est surement la cas… » marmonna-t-il dans son oreiller.

Il souleva la couverture qui lui recouvrait les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à la place vide à côté de lui. Le gamin était déjà levé. Depuis quand un gamin ne faisait pas la grasse matinée un week end ? Il en profita pour occuper toute la place libre qui lui avait manqué cette nuit, tentant de se rendormir.

« Je vous dit qu'il fallait l'écouter ! »

« Henry, chut ! »

Baelfire tenta de se retourner, rabattant l'oreiller sur son visage.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte que c'est grave tout ça ! Et si Hook lui ordonnait de tous nous tuer ? »

« Henry… »

« Il a raison Emma. »

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Baelfire grogna avec mauvaise humeur et s'assit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il y avait décidément trop de monde dans cet endroit pour dormir en paix. Il se leva, faisant grincer les lattes de bois tandis qu'un silence se faisait à l'étage d'en dessous.

« Mange, Henry. »

Baelfire attrapa un pull au hasard et enfila son jean, avant de descendre les escaliers. Il fit un salut général de la main aux quatre personnes assises autour de la table, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre qu'on avait ajoutée en bout de table, avec David sur sa droite et Emma sur sa gauche. Henry lui sourit chaleureusement à côté d'Emma. « Salut Baelfire ! »

« Salut. » répondit-il d'une voix éraillée.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » demanda Marie Margaret qui était quasiment collée à David. Il avait remarqué qu'ils étaient de ces couples qui ne se lâchaient pas. Il y avait toujours une main sur un genou, dans le cou, posé sur un bras… Enfin. Pas son problème.

« Ouais, ça été. » Il désigna le pot de confiture qui trônait au centre de la table, à moitié vide. « Je peux… ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » David le lui passa et Bae lança un regard à Emma.

Celle-ci avait les yeux obstinément fixés sur sa tasse, comme si quelque chose de profondément captivant se trouvait dans son café. Il se résigna à se pencher par-dessus la table pour prendre le pain à côté de son bras, l'effleurant légèrement au passage avant de s'asseoir. Il la sentit se crisper sur sa chaise d'une façon qui lui donnait envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, j'y vais. » lança-t-elle avec raideur, se levant avec sa tasse à la main, faisant le tour de la cuisine jusque vers l'évier.

« Tu y vas ? Mais attends, je n'ai pas terminé… » protesta David en lui montrant sa tranche de pain dégoulinante du café dans lequel il venait de le tremper. « On a dit qu'on irait au poste ensemble, Emma. »

Elle vida le contenu de sa tasse dans l'évier sans les regarder. « Tu me rejoindras en voiture, j'ai besoin de marcher un peu. »

Emma s'avança vers le porte manteau, prit sa veste et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Un silence s'installa tandis que tous se jetaient des regards confus, Bae tartinant minutieusement sa tranche de pain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Henry à l'adresse de Marie Margaret.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Baelfire sentit des regards se poser sur lui et leva finalement la tête. Marie Margaret et David continuaient à la fixer, le faisant soupirer. « Quoi ? »

« Il s'est passé quoi entre vous ? » demanda abruptement David.

Ce type avait un sacré sens du tact.

« Heu… On s'est disputés hier mais sinon… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend. » éluda-t-il en tachant d'avoir l'air innocent.

« Ecoute. » commença David en se tournant franchement vers lui, Marie Margaret posant un main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

« David… »

« On a le droit de savoir. Emma est notre fille, et on a perdu assez d'années comme ça à ne pas lui venir en aide. Cela doit changer. Alors dis-nous. »

Bae les dévisagea avec ahurissement, incapable de parler pendant plusieurs secondes. « Emma est _votre_ fille ? »

Leur… fille. « Vous êtes cinglés ? » leur demanda-t-il sérieusement, lançant un regard désolé à Henry. Et ce gamin grandissait au milieu de déséquilibrés comme ceux-là ?

« Non ! » s'exclama Marie Margaret. « Nous sommes sa famille. »

Henry regarda Bae avec autant de sérieux que lui. « C'est vrai, Baelfire. C'est à cause de la malédiction qu'ils sont restés comme ça. »

Ah. La malédiction. « Quoi elle vous a empêché de vieillir pendant… pendant… »

« Vingt-huit ans. »

Il garda le silence. Il avait été stupide de les juger si vite. Lui-même devrait tactiquement avoir plus d'une centaine d'années s'il n'avait pas atterri d'abord dans le monde imaginaire, sous cet arbre. Il repensa avec nostalgie à ses camarades, se demandant si l'un d'entre eux avait décidé de partir depuis. De prendre ses responsabilités et d'affronter le monde tel qu'il l'était.

« Désolé. »

Il baissa les yeux sur son petit déjeuner, n'ayant plus tellement faim tout à coup. Il se leva et rangea sa chaise sous sa table. « Je vais y aller moi aussi. »

« Où ? » demanda Henry. « Tu ne connais pas Storybrooke. »

« Eh bien je apprendre à m'y repérer. »

« Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? »

Bae baissa les yeux sur le petit garçon gringalet, ses yeux bruns le jaugeant avec plus de maturité qu'il n'en avait vu dans les yeux d'un enfant. Le petit lui sourit et il soupira. « Si tes … grands parents veulent. »

« Ramène-le nous pour dîner ce soir au moins. » accepta Marie Margaret en souriant.

« Allez dépêche-toi gamin, je suis déjà prêt. »

« Il te manque tes chaussures ! » s'écria Henry en se précipitant dans la chambre du haut pour aller s'habiller.

Bae baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus. « Et une paire de chaussettes, gamin ! »

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre sympa, histoire de respirer un peu. On nous torture trop dans cette série Même si c'est ça qu'on aime, fait savoir souffler ! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté de chapitre, ( gros manque de temps). Merci **Emma28** pour les reviews, **bienvenue aux nouveaux followers** et un **petit clin d'œil** dans ce chapitre à toi **Kisara Hamagasaki** (ou plutôt, à ta fic à venir ^^Voyons voir si tu le repères ; ))

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous !

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Mh ? »

« Ce qui est arrivé à votre visage. »

Gold termina de servir le café dans chacune de leur tasse, puis s'assit en se retenant de grimacer à la douleur de ses côtes, Belle installée juste en face de lui.

« Mon… Oh ça. Rien de bien intéressant. » Il lui sourit par-dessus le petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé, les yeux de Belle fixant son œil boursouflé et le bleu qui se dessinait à la base de son nez.

« Vous- êtes-vous battu ? »

Si seulement il avait eu cette chance… « Pas tout à fait. Si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas moi le blessé, Dearie. » marmonna-t-il d'un air sombre. Il releva la tête en souriant pour la rassurer, puis lui tendit la boite de sucre.

« Sers-toi. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel Rumple baissa les yeux ses gâteaux secs. Il en prit un et le trempa dans son café, observant le liquide imbiber progressivement le biscuit jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses doigts. Belle finit par baisser les yeux sur son café et leva sa tasse pour en boire une gorgée.

« Dis-moi, Belle… » commença-t-il pensivement. « Comment as-tu su que la boutique m'appartenait ? »

« Oh, c'est ce petit garçon. Quand vous êtes parti de l'hôpital, il est venu me parler plus tard. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Rumple secoua la tête. « Sacré petit prince… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Il devait donc au petit ce retour de Belle vers lui.

Mais il y avait encore des questions qu'il devait élucider de façon urgente. Il ignorait pourquoi l'ordre de rester loin de Belle n'était plus effectif. Il n'avait pas encore essayé de se soigner pour éviter de répondre à des questions embarrassantes de la part de la jeune femme. Il ne tenait pas à la voir s'enfuir en le voyant user de la magie.

Ils terminèrent leur déjeuner et Belle l'aida à débarrasser malgré ses protestations. « C'est le moins que je puisse faire ! » s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant leurs assiettes sales et sa tasse de café vide.

« Tu n'es plus obligée… » Il attrapa les bouteilles qui trainaient et les coinça sous son bras libre avant de se diriger vers le frigo.

« Vous m'accueillez chez vous alors que je n'ai rien à vous offrir en retour. Je n'ai pas un seul centime à vous donner. » Elle déposa les assiettes en équilibre dans son évier tandis qu'il refermait la porte du frigo.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, Dearie, loin de là. »

Belle posa la tasse sur le rebord du plan de travail et tourna la tête vers lui, arquant un sourcil. « Alors de quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

_Que ton amnésie prenne fin dès à présent._

Se tenant face à elle, il détailla son visage, ses magnifiques yeux bleus ciels, désirant comme jamais la retrouver. Mal à l'aise, Belle s'adossa au plan de travail et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son coude tapant la tasse au passage. Il regarda la tasse tomber du rebord et tournoyer légèrement dans le vide avant de se fracasser au sol, le figeant sur place.

Belle décroisa les bras et se baissa aussitôt pour la ramasser. « Ah, désolée. Je l'ai cassée. » Elle se releva en brandissant trois gros morceaux de la tasse bleue devant lui, l'air gênée. En rencontrant son regard, elle ajouta précipitamment « Je vous en achèterai une autre, dès que possible. »

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se souvenir ? Il ferma les yeux un instant submergé par la vision d'eux dans l'autre monde. Lui assis au bout de la longue table, et Belle brandissant la tasse avec exactement le même air qu'elle arborait en ce moment même.

Ne voyait-elle pas…_ Ne voyait-elle pas ?_

Il avait l'impression qu'on avait percé un trou dans sa poitrine. Elle était là, et pourtant elle n'y était pas réellement.

Elle ne l'aimait pas.

« Mr Gold ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle se tenait juste devant lui, touchant la main qui reposait sur sa canne. « Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Je suis désolée pour… »

« J'en ai un tas d'autres. » murmura-t-il en détournant son regard d'elle. Il se racla la gorge et replongea son regard dans le sien. « Souhaiterais-tu sortir aujourd'hui ? »

…

« Tu mets de la cannelle là-dedans ? »

« Ouaip ! »

Baelfire grimaça en regardant Henry porter la tasse à ses lèvres, songeant que les enfants avaient des goûts bien étranges. Il jeta un regard alentour, sur cet endroit qui s'appelait _Chez Granny_.

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans l'un des box, et il observa Ruby, la jeune femme qu'ils avaient rencontrés à l'hôpital discuter avec animation avec un des clients.

« C'est l'endroit préféré des habitants de cette ville. »

Bae leva un sourcil dubitatif vers le gamin. « Vraiment ? »

« Tout le monde vient ici. Même Mr Gold s'y rend quelques fois, personne ne fait exception à cette règle. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cet endroit a de si spécial ? »

Henry lui sourit malicieusement. « Reste ici quelques jours et tu comprendras. » Il sirota son cacao et le reposa, repérant quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il agita sa main pour attirer l'attention. « Hé ! Fée Bleue ! »

Une femme habillée en bleu s'arrêta à leur table en souriant. « Bonjour Henry. Bonjour Monsieur…» Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui. Bae se sentit incapable de parler pendant plusieurs secondes, ne pouvant que la regarder bêtement. « Heu… Cassidy. Neal Cassidy. »

« Non c'est… » protesta Henry en se tournant vers lui.

Bae lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table pour le faire taire, le gamin sursautant lorsque le bout de sa chaussure rencontra son tibia. Henry sembla sur le point de dire à nouveau quelque chose, et Bae lui fit les gros yeux pour lui signifier qu'il ne voulait pas discuter de cela maintenant.

« Eh bien comment allez-vous ? » reprit Rulgorm sans avoir l'air d'avoir remarqué leur échange silencieux.

« Ca va. » répondit prudemment Henry, lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Bae. « Vous savez si ça avance pour le haricot ? »

Haricot ? La vie était bien ironique. Bae balaya ses pensées sombres et écouta attentivement la réponse. « … ont creusés et l'ont enterrés. Ils font en sorte de se relayer pour en prendre soin. »

Henry hocha la tête. « C'est bien. »

« Oui, c'est sur la bonne voie. » confirma Rulgorm d'un hochement de tête. « Nous avons tous bon espoir de revoir la Forêt un jour, nous pourrons ainsi rentrer… » L'attention de Rulgorm fut distraite par quelqu'un qui entrait dans la boutique, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. « … de rentrer chez nous. Je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller. A bientôt, messieurs. »

Bae lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui la faisait fuir et étouffa un grognement. Son père tenait la porte ouverte à une jeune femme qui entra avec hésitation à l'intérieur, ses yeux observant chaque recoin du restaurant avec appréhension. Il mit une main derrière son dos et la guida vers le box en face du leur, sans avoir l'air de les avoir remarqué, lui et Henry. Bae observa son père rencontrer avec indifférence le regard de la fée bleue, occupé à escorter la jeune femme jusqu'à sa place d'un air protecteur.

« Hé, Belle ! » interpella Henry.

Ce gamin connaissait donc toute la ville ?

Belle et Rumplestiltskin tournèrent la tête vers eux d'un air surpris. « Bonjour Henry. » dit Belle en s'approchant de leur table, l'air soulagée de rencontrer une tête connue. Elle se figea en reconnaissant Bae.

« Petit prince. » dit Rumple avec un hochement de tête vers l'enfant. « Bae. Comment vas-tu ? »

Baelfire haussa les épaules. « Ca va. Vous voulez déjeuner avec nous ? »

Les yeux de son père reflétèrent un léger étonnement et un contentement sincère à sa proposition. « Oui, oui avec plaisir. » Il tourna la tête vers Belle. « Si cela ne te dérange pas ? »

Baelfire décida qu'il était temps de reprendre les choses comme il fallait s'il devait rester dans cette ville pour un moment. Il tendit sa main vers Belle. « Vu qu'on ne s'est pas présenté de manière officielle… Je suis Neal Cassidy. » Il ignora le regard exaspéré d'Henry quand il se présenta sous ce nom.

Belle serra la main qu'il tendait, hésitante. « Belle... Juste Belle.» répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Bae hocha la tête et s'écarta pour laisser une place sur la banquette pour son père. Belle s'installa à côté de Henry.

« Avez-vous déjà commandé quelquechose ? » demanda son père en arquant un sourcil interrogateur, tendant la main vers le menu.

« On a pris des lasagnes avec Henry. »

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux scannant le menu. Il étala la carte à plat sur la table et la tourna vers Belle. « Que veux-tu prendre ? »

Elle fixa la carte avec confusion, lisant rapidement les nombreuses propositions du restaurant. « Heu… » Elle pointa une image du doigt. « Ca. »

Rumple tordit le cou pour voir ce qu'elle montrait et hocha la tête, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. « Un hamburger. »

« Belle ! »

Ils levèrent la tête vers Ruby qui fixait la jeune femme avec un large sourire. Elle se pencha et la prit dans ses bras un bref instant. « Tu vas mieux ? »

Belle cligna des yeux et observa Ruby d'un air confus, son père se tendant à côté de lui. « Heu… Je suis désolée mais… » Elle tourna la tête vers Rumple, cherchant son aide.

« Voici Ruby, une de tes amies. » dit-il d'un air sombre. Il tenta de sourire pour corriger le ton de sa voix, mais Bae avait l'impression qu'il venait d'avaler un citron particulièrement acide. « Ruby travaille ici. » Il leva les yeux vers la personne en question, qui paraissait horrifiée en se rendant compte de son erreur. « Nous allons prendre tous deux un hamburger s'il vous plait, Miss Lucas. »

Ruby lui lança un regard noir et offrit un léger sourire à Belle. « Ecoute Belle, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir. Je serais heureuse de… de refaire ta connaissance. » dit-elle maladroitement, faisait légèrement rire Belle.

« D'accord, Ruby. » accepta-t-elle en souriant.

La louve s'éloigna vers le comptoir, et Henry posa son sac sur la table. Tous le regardèrent l'ouvrir et en sortir son livre fétiche, avant de le tendre à Belle. « Je te prête ça. Cela t'aidera, tu peux me croire. »

Les mains de Belle s'emparèrent du lourd volume, lisant le titre. Elle l'ouvrit et feuilleta les pages, un amusement grandissant dans ses yeux. « Un recueil de contes ? »

« Oui, mais celui-ci est spécial. »

« En quoi est-il spécial ? »

« Tu n'es pas prête pour ça. »

Belle l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il venait de l'insulter, ce qui fit éclater de rire Bae. Il se pencha et ébouriffa les cheveux du gamin en riant.

Belle tourna la tête vers Rumple en quête de soutient mais haussa les épaules. « On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Il doit avoir raison. »

« C'est quelque chose que tu dois découvrir par toi-même. » lui expliqua Henry avec sérieux. « Sinon, tu vas refuser d'entendre et de croire ce que l'on te dit. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère, et elle a mis une éternité à accepter qui elle était. »

« Si tu le dis… » marmonna Belle en caressant la couverture du bout des doigts.

« Des propos si sages pour un esprit si jeune. » dit pensivement Rumple, tapant le bout de ses ongles sur la table.

« Ce n'est qu'un livre de conte. » articula Belle comme si l'homme était malentendant.

Henry prit un air offensé. « Non ! Non ce n'est pas qu'un simple livre de conte ! Tu es pourtant la mieux placée pour savoir de quoi je parle. » bougonna-t-il en frappant la table avec le plat de sa main. « Tu adores les livres, tu as même une bibliothèque. »

Le garçon mit ses mains sous son menton et fixa d'un œil noir le bouton de la veste de Neal.

« J'ai une bibliothèque ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, son regard s'illuminant à ces mots. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Neal qui haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée

« Oui. » Répondit Rumple en reportant son attention sur elle. « Nous pourrons y aller après si tu le souhaites. »

Neal observa son père de biais, dubitatif. Cette douceur dans sa voix quand il s'adressait à elle, cette attention particulière qu'il lui témoignait… Emma lui a dit qu'elle était sa petite amie. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir une femme plus jeune que lui-même prendre cette place. Elle était si jeune, et semblait terriblement vulnérable dans ce monde qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Une beauté amnésique dans le cœur de son père… la vie était belle et bien pleine de surprises.

Ruby revint leur servir leur repas et Henry bombarda joyeusement Neal de centaines de questions sur New York. Tout le monde à la table semblait fasciné par ses explications. «… mais l'incontournable de l'incontournable, c'est sans doute Central Park. Cet endroit… »

« Rumple. »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir qui les avaient interrompus et il sentit son père se crisper dangereusement. Il tourna un visage fermé vers la femme qui se tenait devant eux, et Neal la reconnut. C'était l'une des femmes qu'ils avaient rencontré hier soir lorsqu'ils se rendaient tous deux à l'appartement d'Emma.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Pourrions-nous discuter… » Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de baisser la tête sur leur tablée. « … dans un endroit moins bruyant ? »

« J'ai bien peur que cela ne doive attendre. » rétorqua-t-il sèchement, sa main se crispant en un poing serré.

« Non. J'ai besoin de te parler maintenant, Darling. » insista-t-elle durement en regardant son père directement dans les yeux.

Il soutint son regard pendant plusieurs secondes avec entêtement, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau mais aucun son n'en sortit. Neal cru voir un éclair de surprise passer dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers eux sans les regarder.

« Je reviens. » Il tourna les yeux vers Belle. « Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. » Il se leva en attrapant sa canne et suivit Cora en dehors du restaurant.

Un silence s'était abattu sur leur table tandis que tous fixaient le dos de l'homme, et Henry fut le premier à le briser. « Ce n'est pas bon du tout… »

* * *

Ptite review please : )


	10. Chapter 10

Nouveau chapitre tout le monde ^^ Merci à **Nellium, Kisara** ;)

Pour ceux qui se posaient la question sur mon clin d'œil au dernier chapitre, c'est pour la fic à venir de Kisara Hamagasaki **'' The Amnesic Beauty''**. Si je résume bien, Emma et Gold partent à NY tandis que nous restons à Storybrooke avec Henry et Belle, qui sort de l'hopital . **Fic qui va être publiée cette fin de semaine, à ne pas rater** ! Kisara va nous aider à supporter ces trois prochaines semaines de grand désert arctique au niveau de la sortie des prochains épisodes, avec 2 chapitres par semaine ! ;) Ca commence donc vendredi soir.

Pour ma part, je fais un peu comme je peux ^^', j'ai épuisé mes chapitres d'avance depuis un ptit moment et les études vous savez… Bref.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« On va manger où ? »

Emma réfléchit un instant, les yeux fixés sur la route, ses doigts tapotant distraitement le volant de sa voiture. « Granny ? On prend un truc vite fait et on retourne au poste. »

David hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Je meurs de faim. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas patrouiller en continu, mais une pause chez Granny sera parfait. »

Emma s'arrêta au stop, lançant un rapide regard sur la route déserte et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les deux silhouettes devant chez Granny. Elle fronça les sourcils en les détaillant.

« Il n'y a personne, tu peux passer. »

Emma secoua la tête et désigna les deux personnes du menton. « Regarde ça. »

David suivit son regard et resta silencieux.

Cora parlait d'un air parfaitement calme, les mains jointes, un sourire mielleux sur les lèvres. Gold n'avait pas l'air enchanté le moins du monde de sa compagnie. Son visage exprimant une colère contenue, il se tenait debout devant elle, le dos raide, ses deux mains appuyées sur le pommeau de sa canne.

Emma resserra sa prise sur le volant, et David se tassa un peu plus dans son siège. Ils observèrent Gold secouer la tête et regarder ailleurs, puis lever une main pour stopper Cora dans sa discussion. Il échangea quelques paroles avec elle d'un air supérieur, puis Cora sembla répondre quelque chose qui le figea sur place, son bras s'abaissant lentement sur sa canne.

Emma poussa un soupir frustré. « Si seulement on pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disent. »

Cora finit par lancer un dernier sourire à Gold, effleurant son bras du dos de sa main et passa devant lui en s'éloignant. Gold fixa le vide devant lui pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lentement retourner au restaurant, l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

…

« Et ces histoires sont différentes des contes originaux ? »

« Oui, elles sont racontées avec plus de vérité. »

Henry tourna les pages jusqu'à un endroit précis et il y glissa sa serviette en papier. « Tu liras celle-ci en particulier. » Il referma le livre avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lire le titre, Belle lui lançant un regard contrarié. « Chez toi, tranquillement. » ajouta Henry avec un sourire angélique.

Neal se désintéressa des protestations qui éclatèrent et se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers les vitres du restaurant. Cette femme discutait toujours avec son père, dont le visage trahissait une nervosité grandissante. Neal se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi en penser. C'était perturbant de le voir se laisser déstabiliser, il n'avait pas vu cela depuis des années. Depuis qu'il était devenu le Ténébreux, jamais il n'avait vu son père perplexe face à qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même. La femme le quitta et Neal se retourna vers Belle et Henry qui avaient changé de sujet.

« C'est compliqué à expliquer, j'ai vaguement la notion dont fonctionnent tous ces objets, mais je ne les ai pourtant jamais utilisés. Enfin je crois. »

Belle fronçait les sourcils, tentant de se remémorer quelquechose. Henry hocha la tête, intéressé et répondit au regard interrogateur de Neal. « Je lui demandai si elle avait déjà utilisé une voiture, un micro-onde, ou la télé. »

« Ah… » lâcha-t-il sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Bae tourna la tête à l'arrivée de son père qui se glissa dans la banquette, l'air plongé dans ses pensées. « Alors ? Que voulait-elle ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse tandis que Henry expliquait ce qu'était une télévision à Belle.

Rumplestiltskin pinça les lèvres, ne souhaitant très clairement ne pas en parler. « Plus tard. » répondit-il en lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers Belle et Henry.

Bae recula au fond de son siège, tapotant sa bière du bout des ongles. Il observa son père du coin de l'œil, mais il renonça à tenter de percer le mystère de son masque de neutralité. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la bague qu'il portait à la main droite, l'air de réfléchir à un problème particulièrement difficile.

« Hey. »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux venus. Un grand sourire traversa le visage de Henry « Emma ! Vous venez manger avec nous ? »

La jeune femme lança un regard interrogateur à David et soupira. « Pas longtemps Henry. »

Bae nota qu'elle évitait soigneusement son regard et ils ajoutèrent deux chaises au bout de leur table, Emma s'asseyant aux côtés de son père. Ruby apporta le repas pour eux quatre et repartit préparer les sandwichs commandés par Emma et David.

Belle gouta son hamburger avec enthousiasme et posa des questions sur sa composition, faisant dévier la conversation sur la cuisine.

« De la viande de bœuf ? » dit Belle en observant son plat comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet antique, le faisant éclater de rire. Il ne devrait pas se moquer de l'ignorance de cette jeune femme, mais la situation était hilarante.

« Il y aussi du fromage. » précisa Bae en observant sa réaction. « Du gruyère. »

« Du gru-… » Elle lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers David qui lui expliqua calmement ce qu'elle voulait savoir. « Il y a des centaines de fromages différents dans ce monde, et le gruyère est le nom du plus commun. »

Elle hocha la tête et mordit à nouveau dans son hamburger. Bae nota qu' Emma avait engagé une conversation à voix basse avec Rumple, qui n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup vouloir discuter. Il tendit l'oreille, tentant de deviner de quoi ils parlaient. « … et cela, Miss Swann, ne vous regarde pas. »

« Bien sûr que si. » siffla Emma tandis qu'il mastiquait minutieusement son hamburger, évitant le regard du shériff. « Si cette femme est aussi dangereuse qu'on le dit, cela concerne la sécurité des habitants de cette ville. »

Rumple étouffa un rire sarcastique en secouant la tête.

« Je sais que vous n'en avez rien à faire… » marmonna Emma en tentant de contenir la colère dans sa voix. « Mais si elle est aussi menaçante, vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter aussi pour _elle._ »

Rumple se figea pendant quelques secondes avant de reposer son hamburger et de prendre un verre d'eau.

« Et vous le savez. » insista Emma tentant de capturer son regard. « Vous vous doutez que Cora pourrait s'en prendre à elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca suffit. » gronda-t-il sourdement.

« Alors ça veut dire que vous êtes avec nous ? »

Rumple se tourna vers elle, lui faisant enfin face pour la première fois. « Je ne suis du côté de personne, Miss Swan. » Il détourna brièvement la tête avant de revenir sur elle, tentant de se calmer. « Je n'agis que dans mon propre intérêt. »

« Faux. » répliqua Emma.

Rumple cligna des yeux. « Pardon ? »

« Vous mentez. Je comprends donc que pour Belle, vous êtes avec nous. »

Emma mordit dans son sandwich avec un sourire triomphant, se joignant à la conversation autour de la table tandis que Rumple la fixairt d'un air révolté.

…

Rumplestiltskin emmena Bella à sa bibliothèque, et il s'assit à une table, l'observant flâner à travers les rayons. Le livre de Henry était posé sur la table devant lui, mais il n'y toucha pas. Il connaissait toutes les histoires reportées dans ce livre mieux que personne, il en avait été l'acteur principal dans la plupart. Et il n'avait aucune envie de replonger dans les souvenirs des trois cent dernières années passées.

« C'est très grand ! »

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où lui parvenait la voix de la jeune femme. Il l'entendait bouger un peu plus loin entre les rayons. « En effet. »

Il fixa la direction où il pensait qu'elle était, silencieux. Son regard tomba sur l'étagère où il avait caché la carte qui menait à sa dague. Il se demanda où était passé cet imbécile de pirate, et il l'espérait mort à l'heure qu'il était. Le silence de l'homme l'inquiétait plus que de le voir devant lui en brandissant la dague. Et sa conversation avec Cora le hantait.

_« Je sais que tu as quelques problèmes, et je voulais t'offrir mon aide. »_

_« Tu n'as rien qui ne puisse me satisfaire, Dearie. »_

_« Oh, Darling. N'as-tu pas retrouvé ton fils grâce à mon cadeau ? Je peux faire la même chose pour ton pouvoir. »_

_« Ceci… » Il raffermit sa prise sur sa canne pour se calmer. «… est une chose que je vais régler seul. Merci. »_

_« Je ne serais si optimiste à ta place. Ce cher capitaine a dejà eu main basse sur ta dague… Mais un pauvre homme aussi faible que lui ne garde pas un tel pouvoir très longtemps. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cora ? Tu as déjà récupéré ta fille. Maintenant que tu l'as, contente toi de ça et reste loin de moi. »_

_« Darling, si nous passions un marché ? Je t'aide à retrouver la dague… Et tu fais quelque chose pour moi. Ou bien, quelque chose de très désagréable risque d'arriver… »_

_Il tourna la tête devant l'absurdité de ses paroles et leva sa main pour l'interrompre. « Hors de question. Je ne te fais pas confiance Cora. »_

_« Tu as fait ton choix alors. Si tu penses être capable de régler ce problème seul, fais le rapidement. Avant que quelqu'un ne se mette en travers de ton chemin. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. »_

Un lourd _bam !_ le fit sursauter tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers Belle qui venait de laisser tomber une pile de livre sur la table. « Je vais prendre tout ça. Je peux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi le propriétaire, Dearie. »

Il se leva et aida Belle à porter ses livres jusqu'à sa boutique. Il déposa sur le comptoir les lourds volumes et Belle prit le livre de Henry et regarda autour d'elle pendant qu'il sortait un plateau d'une étagère. Elle s'assit dans un vieux rockingchair calé entre le comptoir et un buffet, ouvrant le livre sur ses genoux.

Il prépara du thé et déposa le plateau sur le comptoir à côté de Belle. Celle-ci se releva en laissant le livre sur le siège et prit une tasse. « Comment se fait-il que j'ai une bibliothèque ? » demanda-t-elle en soufflant sur le liquide fumant.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. « Parce que tu aimes lire. »

« Oui, mais comment l'ai-je acquise ? Je n'ai pas d'argent. » Elle se servit dans la boite de sucre et laissa tomber deux morceau dans l'eau brûlante.

« Je te l'ai offerte. »

« Vous… vraiment ? »

Elle semblait confuse face à cette révélation. Rumple se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il ne trouvait rien d'extraordinaire à cela, il possédait la ville. Et si Belle était intéressée par cette bibliothèque, la meilleure chose à faire était de la lui donner, pour qu'elle puisse s'épanouir dans ce monde.

« Il faudrait que je sache quelque chose. »

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur elle, attentifs.

« Je… L'autre nuit. Vous m'avez guérie n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je t'ai guérie. » dit-t-il prudemment, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Et à un moment… Vous teniez une… Une _boule de feu_ dans votre main. Une boule de _feu_ ! » Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, comme si ce geste allait chasser ces derniers mots et faire disparaître les interrogations qu'ils soulevaient.

« Belle… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu… »

Belle pouffa nerveusement de rire avant de relever la tête vers lui. « C'est… complètement fou. Comment avez-vous fait une chose pareille ? »

Gold attrapa sa tasse à deux mains et détourna les yeux, silencieux.

« Comment ? » insista-t-elle, sa voix devenant plus impatiente.

Il resserra ses doigts autour de la tasse, fixant toute son attention sur cet objet. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre mais le silence pesant qui s'abattait entre eux lui rappelait qu'elle attendait réellement une réponse. Et il savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui donner. La vérité était un objet à manier avec la plus grande prudence, car lorsqu'il vous glissait des mains, les répercussions pouvaient s'étendre à des proportions dévastatrices.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle le fixait avec intensité, bras croisés, et il pouvait lire sur son visage que qu'elle que soit la vérité, elle serait assez forte pour y faire face.

« Magie. » souffla-t-il sans la quitter du regard.

Elle tressaillit à ce mot, comme lorsqu'il lui avait dit avoir enchanté sa tasse pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Il repoussa le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé juste après qu'il ait insisté une dernière fois.

« Prouvez-le. »

Rumple la dévisagea avec stupeur. « Pardon ? »

« Montrez-moi. Je veux que vous fassiez de la magie. »

Les yeux de Belle étaient déterminés malgré son appréhension.

« Belle… Je sais à quel point tu détestes me voir l'utiliser… »

« La Belle que j'étais avant de perdre la mémoire, oui. Mais celle que vous avez devant vous à présent, a sans doute besoin de s'en souvenir. »

Rumple n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire cela. Il ne voulait pas revoir la peur dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir son dégoût quand elle le regardait, ni la voir s'enfuir de cette maison avec terreur.

Devant son silence, Belle fit le tour du comptoir et se planta face à lui, le défiant du regard, le même regard qu'elle avait le jour où elle avait déclaré qu'elle était la seule à décider de son destin. « Prouvez-le moi. Prouvez-moi que je ne suis pas folle. »

Rumple ferma les yeux un instant, sachant que ce combat était déjà perdu. Elle venait de le gagner. Résigné, il leva sa main ente eux, et se concentra. Des flammes s'élevèrent du bout de ses doigts, sans produire la moindre fumée, puis elles s'intensifièrent grandissant petit à petit, alimentées par sa magie.

Belle recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés, puis s'arrêta pour les observer. Elle ne semblait pas réussir à détourner le regard, fixant les flammes comme si elle cherchait à s'y habituer, à faire disparaître sa crainte d'un phénomène qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Les flammes changèrent de couleur, passant de ce ton orangé naturel à un or pur qui embrasa sa main toute entière en crépitant sans le brûler.

« Faîtes cette boule de feu que vous avez créé la dernière fois. »

Les flammes disparurent brusquement. Il ferma le poing et s'accouda au comptoir, tentant de contenir les émotions sombres que cette simple phrase avait soulevée. « Non, Belle. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous pouvez le faire ! » protesta-t-elle en brisant l'ambiance particulière qui s'était instaurée entre eux.

« Tu voulais une preuve de la saineté de ton esprit. Tu l'as eu. »

« Je veux vous voir faire cette boule de feu. »

Il se tourna vers elle avec brusquerie. « La magie a toujours un prix. Je l'ai bien trop payé dans ma vie. » Il se redressa, ignorant l'élancement désagréable qui parcourait son corps. « Je ne veux pas faire ça, parce que c'est une magie dangereuse. Une magie destructrice, violente ! Ce n'est pas une chose que tu dois admirer comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet fascinant ! »

« Je… »

Belle semblait troublée, mais il le remarquait à peine. Ne voyait-elle pas ? Ne voyait-elle pas qui il était vraiment ? Un lâche, qui avait choisi le pouvoir à la place de ses êtres chers. Et il le payait chaque jour de sa vie. Pourquoi voulait-elle le pousser à faire encore plus de sacrifices ?

Gold inspira profondément pour se calmer et attrapa son avant bras posé sur le comptoir pour être sûr de capter toute son attention. « La magie est une malédiction en elle-même. Et le pire est…» Il lâcha un soupir en secouant la tête, puis baissa à nouveau son regard sur Belle, qui l'écoutait avec un mélange de crainte et de gravité. « … que l'on ne s'en rend même pas compte. » murmura-t-il. « On est piégé dans cette magie. Elle nous donne du pouvoir, et on ne peut plus l'abandonner. Le désir d'en avoir toujours plus te consume tout entier, fait oublier toutes limites, toutes différences entre la raison et la folie… »

« Je ne savais pas. »

Ses yeux bleus se détournèrent de lui avec un air gêné, un long silence s'installant dans la pièce. Il finit par pousser un soupir et fit un geste englobant sa boutique. « Je vais me mettre au travail. Tu peux jeter un œil à tout ce qu'il y a ici. Si quelque chose te plaît, prend-le, je te l'offre. »

Belle acquiéça lentement tandis qu'il lui tournait le dos et s'engageait à l'arrière boutique, tentant de retrouver le contrôle de lui-même.

* * *

Bon, voilà pour ce chapitre. Ca fait un moment que je me bat avec, je ne savais pas trop comment l'amener, et du coup ca donne pas trop ce que je voulais. Je voulais une belle fin à suspens, mais du coup vous trouverez ça dans le prochain. Prochain chapitre qui sera mouvementé, ca va bouger ;)

Ptite review svp que je vois ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre 10 ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Le 11 eme chapitre ! Alors les gens, je crois que je peux annoncer de façon officielle que la fin approche pour cette fanfic. Je peux dire que c'est une fierté parce que je n'ai jamais fini mes fanfics, et que c'est la première qui aura une fin écrite et publiée.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour maintenant, alors profitez encore des quelques chapitres qui arriveront sur votre petit écran dans les prochaines semaines et commentez ! ;)

**Merci à Kisara Hamagsaki, MahanaRead ;)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Belle était retournée à sa lecture tandis qu'il s'activait à ranger sa boutique, changeant certains objets de place, notant sur son carnet ceux à faire réparer et vérifiant les commandes. Il y en avait très peu comme toujours, mais il considérait plus sa boutique comme un loisir qu'un réel travail. Ce qui le rendait si riche était le loyer des habitants de la ville, pas cet endroit qu'il appréciait néanmoins.

Il se rendit à l'arrière-boutique et chercha des yeux une boite particulière. Il la trouva rangée tout en haut de l'étagère, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper, basculant son poids sur sa bonne jambe pour saisir le carton. Il l'attrapa du bout des doigts et le fit glisser jusqu'au bord, cala sa canne contre le meuble pour saisir la boite avec ses deux mains et affermit sa prise sur celle-ci.

Belle écarta les rideaux en s'engageant avec hésitation à l'intérieur de la pièce. « Rumple ? »

Son cœur rata un battement et le carton lui échappa des mains. La lourde boite heurta son épaule et s'écrasa par terre, son contenu émettant un bruit de verre brisés qui s'échappèrent et s'éparpillèrent sur tout le plancher. Il se tourna vers elle, incapable de respirer.

« Mr Gold ? Vous allez bien ? »

Elle attrapa son bras et tenta de le tirer vers le vieux fauteuil derrière lui, mais il ne bougea pas. « Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

« Vous êtes très pale, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir. »

Il l'attrapa par les deux épaules, la forçant à le regarder. « Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » répéta-t-il.

« J-Je suis désolée… J'ai entendu cette femme vous appelez ainsi au restaurant, cela m'a échappé… »

Il la fixa pendant plusieurs longues secondes, le temps que son cerveau comprenne ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Une pointe de douleur le traversa alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'elle lui disait, l'espoir mourant abruptement en lui. Il affermit sa prise sur ses épaules, plongeant dans ses yeux bleus effrayés. « Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Jamais. »

Elle le repoussa an posant deux mains sur sa poitrine. « Je suis désolée. Inutile d'être si agressif. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et disparu à travers les rideaux. Rumple fixa l'endroit où elle avait disparu sans réagir, puis baissa les yeux sur la boite cabossée et les nombreux morceaux de verres qui parsemaient le sol. Il se tourna pour attraper sa canne et s'engagea à sa suite en soupir ant.

« Belle… » appela-t-il en écartant le lourd tissu.

Il la repéra avachie dans le rockingchair, le livre de Henry ouvert sur les genoux. Il se détendit en voyant qu'elle n'était partie, et s'approcha prudemment. Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Bien. »

Il resta debout devant elle, encaissant son ton froid en ne sachant pas quelle conduite tenir. Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer. « Je n'aurais pas du réagir… aarghh ! »

Il porta sa main gauche à la tête sous le coup de la soudaine douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes. La douleur s'intensifia, l'obligeant à lâcher sa canne pour prendre sa tête à deux mains et s'adosser à son comptoir, sa vue se brouillant.

« Mr Gold ? »

Il se laissa glisser par terre, sa tête lui faisant tellement mal qu'elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

« Gold ? Gold ! »

La voix paniquée de Belle lui parvenait comme à l'autre bout d'un tunnel, il la sentait agripper ses bras pour tenter de lui faire écarter les mains de son visage.

« Regardez-moi. »

Rumple s'accrocha à la sensation de ses doigts tièdes enserrant ses poignets, tentant de se détacher du supplice qui le submergeait.

« Regardez-moi, s'il vous plaît. » Il sentit une des mains de Belle quitter son poignet pour s'enfouir dans ses cheveux, et son front s'appuyer contre le sien. La douleur lui ouvrait le crâne en deux, mais Belle parvenait à le maintenir conscient. La souffrance le quitta peu à peu, et il laissa Belle écarter les mains de son visage sans les lâcher, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, haletant. « Je crois que les ennuis commencent, Dearie. »

…

Neal observa les divers magasins, les mains enfonçées dans les poches tandis qu'Henry trottinait devant eux. Emma restait silencieuse à ses côtés, le gamin ayant fini par convaincre sa mère de les accompagner.

« C'est un bel endroit. » commenta Neal en observant la large rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, avant de reporter son attention sur Emma.

« Mhh. »

Il poussa un soupir agacé. « Allez Emma, tu ne m'as pas décroché un mot de la journée. Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de faire une tête pareille. »

« Je ne fais aucune tête. »

« Bien sûr que si, on dirait que tu as tué quelqu'un. » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois, et il pu voir qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose qu'elle retenait.

« Je n'ai tué personne. »

Elle reporta son attention sur Henry.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la stoppa, laissant le petit prendre de l'avance. « Qu'y-a-t-il Emma ? »

« Rien… »

Il lui lança un regard éloquent qu'elle soutint quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux allant de Henry à lui. « Ok, j'ai un truc important à te dire. »

Neal plongea dans ses prunelles, la laissant patiemment arranger ses pensées. « Je ne sais pas comment dire ça sans que tu ne me fasses une crise. » Elle fixait le dos de Henry qui s'était arrêté devant une vitrine et en observait le contenu avec intérêt.

« Dis-le simplement. »

Emma ne le regardait toujours pas, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de l'enfant qui colla son front contre la vitre pour mieux observer les objets exposés. Neal attendit, son regard suivant brièvement celui d'Emma avant de se reporter sur la jeune femme. Ses lèvres pinçées trahissaient ses émotions, et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas si simple. » chuchota-t-elle lentement.

Neal ne savait pas quoi penser de cet instant entre eux. Quelquechose lui disait que ce moment était particulier, sans doute très important dans leur vie, mais elle restait silencieuse, retenant quelquechose en elle. Neal suivi à nouveau les yeux d'Emma et observa Henry avancer lentement le long de la vitrine.

« Emma ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, évitant son regard.

« Emma. Où est le père d'Henry ? »

Elle se tourna finalement vers lui, l'expression grave de son visage ne se modifiant pas. Le cœur de Neal battait la chamade tandis qu'il portait les mains à sa tête en lisant dans ses yeux toute la vérité.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant… ? » souffla-t-il en laissant retomber ses mains le long de ses flancs.

« Parce que c'était trop à encaisser… Tout ça. » répondit-elle en lui faisant face. « Gold, toi, cette ville, ma famille… Je ne voyais pas à qui en parler. »

« Le mieux était d'en parler aux principaux concernés. » rétorqua-t-il. Il regarda le garçon se détourner de la boutique et tourner le visage dans leur direction avec impatience. « Emma, tu vas devoir lui dire. »

« Bon, vous faîtes quoi ? » les interpella Henry en s'approchant d'eux.

« Je sais. » souffla Emma avant de se tourner vers lui. « Et si nous allions faire un tour chez Marie Margaret ? »

« Baelfire connait déjà l'appartement. » lui fit remarquer Henry comme si elle était longue à comprendre. « Je n'ai pas encore pu lui montrer grand-chose. Je voulais qu'il voie la boutique de Mr Gold. »

« Et si on allait plutôt dans un parc ? » proposa Neal. « Vous devez bien avoir ça dans cette vi-… »

Il fut brutalement bousculé et écarté du trottoir par un homme qui courait en fonçant droit devant lui. Emma cria un « Hé ! » d'indignation mais il ne s'arrêta pas, et Neal se figea en reconnaissant sa silhouette.

« Bon sang… Emma, je crois qu'on devrait le rattraper. »

Emma observa la direction qu'il prenait et tendit un doigt à l'angle d'une ruelle. « Prends par-là, et tu devrais lui tomber dessus. Dépêche-toi ! J'emmène Henry chez Granny, Ruby le surveillera. »

Neal s'était déjà mis à courir dans la direction que lui indiquait Emma, ses pieds battant le pavé avec force. Si Hook traversait Storybrooke comme un fou furieux, il y avait matière à s'inquiéter pour son père. Ce type était cinglé, et s'il avait la dague de son père comme il le soupçonnait, il fallait l'arrêter. Il tourna à l'angle de la rue et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec le capitaine, comme lui avait dit Emma. Il attrapa un pan de la veste de l'homme et lu fit perdre l'équilibre avant de le plaquer contre un mur.

« On se calme ! » grogna-t-il au visage du capitaine, à bout de souffle à cause du sprint qu'il venait de faire. Il le regarda directement dans les yeux, légèrement inquiet que ce dernier reconnaisse le petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré il y a une quinzaine d'années à bord de son bateau haut en couleur.

« Fou-moi la paix, lourdaud. » répliqua Hook avec colère, tentant de se défaire de sa puissante poigne.

Neal l'ignora, ne le lâchant pas. « Où tu vas comme ça ? »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

« Aaahh ! »

Une douleur vive lui transperça la cuisse tandis que Hook plantait son crochait dans sa jambe. Il se plia en deux et Hook se dégagea pour lui échapper, mais le capitaine ne fit pas un pas de plus.

« Ah, salut beauté. » dit-il d'un air déçu. « Toujours le bon timing à ce que je vois. »

Neal se redressa pour voir Emma pointer son arme en direction du capitaine qui arborait un air ennuyé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hook ? »

« Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser. Ni ton chien de garde. »

Neal baissa les yeux sur son jean et appuya sa main sur l'endroit qui saignait tandis qu'Emma s'approchait lentement. Neal se releva et décida qu'ils perdaient assez de temps comme cela. « Où est la dague ? » lanca-t-il.

Les yeux noirs de Hook se fixèrent sur lui, surpris. «Je ne sais pas d'où vous savez ça mais… tu ne poses pas la bonne question. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux. « Qui l'a prise ? »

Hook serra son poing avec colère, tournant son visage vers la jeune femme. « Cette sale sorcière. Elle a trouvé l'endroit où je l'avais caché, et quand je m'en suis aperçu, elle avait lançé un sort pour que je ne puisse pas mettre les pieds hors de mon bateau. »

« Depuis quand l'a-t-elle ? »

« Hier soir. »

Lui et Emma échangèrent un regard alarmé, et les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans la tête de Neal. Hook parlait certainement de la femme qui était venu voir son père chez Granny un peu plus tôt. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle était la mère de l'abominable reine.

Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Cora était un danger bien plus important que Regina elle-même.

* * *

Review, please


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà le 12e chapitre, je ne m'attendais pas à le publier si vite mais bon, il est prêt depuis un petit moment et on va dire que c'est pour **fêter mes 30 reviews** ! Merci à tous, et merci à **laux** pour ce 30è commentaire ;)

Merci à **Kisara Hamagasaki, Laux, Nellium et GilmoreGossip.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Non Henry, tu restes avec Granny ! »

Neal observa Emma se battre avec son fils pour l'empêcher de venir avec eux. Il lança un regard circulaire dans le restaurant où c'étaient réunies les personnes prêtes à les suivre pour venir aider son père. Il avait été surpris par le volontariat de Ruby et de cet homme barbu nommé Leroy qui se trouvait assis à une table à leur arrivée.

Mais il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas vraiment pour son père qu'ils se portaient volontaires. David discutait avec Leroy dont la voix grave et colérique portait jusqu'à l'autre bout du recoin où ils s'étaient retirés.

« Je veux m'assurer que ce sale type ne fasse pas de mal à Belle. Cette fille est déjà complètement pommée dans cette foutue ville, et c'est sa faute. »

«… et je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de Rumplestiltskin. »

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes, Votre majesté ? Ne pas s'inquiéter de Rumplestiltskin ? »

« Leroy… » soupira David en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air las.

« Henry ! »

Un bruit sourd retentit alors que le petit jetait furieusement son sac sur une table, renversant tous les verres qui y étaient posés avant de disparaître dans les cuisines.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Emma qui s'adossa au comptoir en soupirant, fermant les yeux un instant. Elle rouvrit les paupières et mit un terme au débat qui s'engageait toujours entre son père et Leroy.

« Ca suffit vous deux, il faut qu'on s'organise. »

Neal exposa brièvement la situation devant la famille d'Emma et les deux accompagnants, précisant qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de Hook pour l'instant. Emma avait réussi à enfermer l'homme dans une des cellules se trouvant dans le bureau du shériff.

Ce dernier c'était stupidement fait avoir par la jeune femme qui l'avait amené jusque-là avec le prétexte de détenir une arme qui pourrait tous les aider contre Rumplestiltskin et Cora. Une fois la curiosité de Hook piquée, il avait suivi Emma qui l'avait enfermé dans la petite cellule, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plût au capitaine.

Mais Neal avait des doutes sur le temps où l'homme resterait enfermé, il ne leur avait pas dit comment il avait réussi à se libérer de son bateau où Cora l'avait piégée.

« Si Cora a vraiment la dague… » dit Snow en s'appuyant sur David à la recherche de réconfort. « Toute notre famille est vraiment dans une mauvaise position. »

« C'est pour ça que l'on doit absolument agir, et vite. » dit David dont le regard inquiet se posa brièvement sur Snow.

« Déjà, où est-elle ? » demanda Emma. « Cora. Il faut qu'on la retrouve. »

« Ainsi que Regina. » gronda Leroy. « Et ces deux sorcières n'attendent surement qu'une chose, c'est de s'en prendre à Snow. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais rester en sécurité, elles n'attendent que l'occasion de te tuer. »

« Non Leroy. Toute ma famille est impliquée, c'est différent aujourd'hui. » protesta Marie Margaret en se dégageant des bras de David. « Il ne s'agit plus seulement de moi. »

Neal décida de les interrompre, discuter pendant des heures de qui devait et ne devait pas venir n'allait certainement rien arranger. « Ecoutez, retrouvons d'abord Rumplestiltskin. Il faut que l'on garde un œil sur lui, parce que c'est par lui que va venir le danger. »

David hocha la tête. « Voilà comment on va faire. Leroy et Red, vous allez jusque chez Regina et vous surveillez les environs. Vous nous appelez pour nous dire ce que vous trouvez. Moi et Snow, on va à la boutique de Gold tandis que Neal et Emma vont voir s'il est chez lui. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et sortirent du restaurant avec détermination. Neal suivit Emma jusque dans sa voiture où il monta du côté passager, la jeune femme s'installant au volant.

« Emma, il faut qu'on parle de Henry. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil insinuant clairement que le moment était mal choisi avant de reporter son attention sur la route. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Que s'est il passé, pourquoi a-t-il été élevé loin de toi… Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il est arrivé. Ce que j'ai raté. Et quand tout ça… » Il fit tournoyer un doigt dans les airs. « … sera fini, je voudrais avoir une chance avec lui. »

Emma détourna les yeux de la route pour le dévisager quelques secondes. « Tu te sentirais prêt à être père ? »

« Trop de temps c'est déjà écoulé. Il a quel âge ? Dix ans ? »

« Onze ! »

Emma sursauta si violement que la voiture quitta la route sur quelques mètres avant de revenir sur leur chaussée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon sang ! »

Neal se retourna pour voir le petit émerger de la banquette arrière où il s'était caché, fixant Emma d'un air révolté. « Tu m'as dit que mon père était pompier ! Tu m'as dit qu'il était mort dans un incendie !»

Emma arrêta la voiture le long d'un trottoir et se tourna vers Henry, le visage défait, la bouche entre-ouverte. « Henry… »

« Tu m'as mentit. » dit-il avec un air de profond dégoût dans les yeux. « Tu m'as mentit comme e_lle_. »

« Henry je suis désolée, je… »

Le gamin secoua la tête avec colère et ouvrit la portière avant de la refermer rageusement. Neal sortit aussitôt de la voiture et le contourna pour lui barrer la route. « Hey, hey, du calme. Ne nous fais pas peur en partant comme ça. »

« Je ne veux pas rester avec elle. »

« Je sais petit, je sais. »

Neal s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur tandis qu'Emma qui avait entendu les paroles d'Henry restait en retrait, abattue. Il fixa les yeux bruns de Henry et repoussa machinalement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le front du garçon. « Ecoute, on va parler de tout ça plus tard. On a d'abord une mission à accomplir, tu te souviens ? »

Le petit hocha sombrement la tête. « Il faut qu'on retrouve Mr Gold et qu'on l'avertisse. »

« C'est ça. Il faut faire en sorte que tout le monde soit en sécurité. Ensuite nous aurons tout le temps de parler de nous.»

Henry fixa ses yeux avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait à démêler le vrai du faux dans ce que Neal lui disait. « D'accord. » accepta-t-il finalement.

« Henry, n'en veut pas trop à Emma. Elle ne t'a pas mentit sans raison, d'accord ? Elle te l'expliquera elle-même, mais sois sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas te blesser. »

« Mh. »

Neal se releva en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon, le raccompagnant vers la voiture où Emma attendait, les bras croisés. « Henry… » commença-t-elle mais le petit l'interrompit.

« On parlera de ça plus tard. » déclara Henry en lui lançant un regard froid avant d'ouvrir la portière et de s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

Neal et Emma échangèrent un regard avant de monter à leur tour dans le véhicule.

...

Le menton posé sur ses mains qui enserraient le pommeau de sa canne, Rumple observait le bouquet de rose en face de lui d'un œil vide.

Il avait insisté pour revenir chez lui immédiatement, espérant éloigner Belle de tout danger, mais il se demandait de plus en plus quel était la réelle source du problème. A quoi jouait Hook ? Pourquoi pouvait-il contredire ses ordres, et pourquoi l'homme ne cherchait pas à le tuer ? Et ce qui était arrivé dans la boutique ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il souleva son menton de ses mains et tapa le bout de canne sur le tapis en soupirant. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et renversa sa tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos.

Cora mijotait quelquechose. Il ignorait quoi, mais elle avait certainement à voir avec ce qu'il se passait. La question était : que voulait-elle ?

_Tu m'as dit de ne _rien _laisser m'arrêter._

Il était étrange de constater comment les gens avaient tendance à prendre ses instructions au pied de la lettre. Il avait évidemment la réponse Cora avait arraché son propre cœur de sa poitrine pour le pouvoir.

Du pouvoir. Sauf que le pouvoir n'offrait pas tout. S'en était-elle rendu compte ? Elle avait récupéré sa fille, et pourtant s'acharnait à vouloir plus, comme si rien ne la satisfaisait jamais.

« A quoi pensez-vous si fort ? »

Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et tourna son visage vers Belle qui l'observait par-dessus son livre, pelotonnée dans le coin du canapé opposé au sien.

« A un certain nombre de choses. »

Bella arqua un sourcil. « C'est à dire… ? »

« C'est-à-dire beaucoup de choses, dearie. »

Belle étouffa un rire en se cachant derrière le livre puis releva la tête. « Vous parlez toujours en énigmes, ou il arrive que l'on vous comprenne parfois ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

Les lèvres de Rumple s'étirèrent en sourire franc. « Tu parviens à comprendre la plupart du temps sans que je n'ai besoin de développer, c'est suffisant. »

Belle laissa tomber le livre sur ses genoux, ayant l'air de réfléchir. « Vous avez le même air qu'au restaurant. Je suppose que cette femme, et ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure vous tracasse. »

Rumple sourit faiblement, sans pour autant lui répondre.

« Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi... » continua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Elle attrapa le livre de Henry et le posa sur la table basse avant de s'approcher de lui, s'asseyant de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Elle posa une main sur son genou et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Pourquoi vous avez l'air inquiet maintenant, pourquoi vous aviez l'air heureux à table tout à l'heure. » Ses prunelles étaient rivées au siennes, ne cillant pas. « Vous êtes quelqu'un de particulier, vous savez. Vous êtes un livre ouvert d'émotions, mais pourtant un grand mystère à déchiffrer. »

Rumple glissa sa main dans la paume de Belle et esquissa un très léger sourire. « Sans doute la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas la plus plaisante des compagnies. »

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, cet instant de calme l'apaisant. Il se sentait détendu, sans doute parce qu'il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu il avait retrouvé Bae, et Belle se tenait devant lui. Deux parts de sa vie qui réunies dans cette ville. Il manquait encore quelque chose d'essentiel cependant : l'amour de l'un et l'autre.

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Donnez plus d'estime à vous-même. »

Il haussa ses sourcils, légèrement étonné de sa réponse. « Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu ne me connais pas, Dearie ? »

Belle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées, semblant réfléchir à sa question. « Je ne sais pas vraiment. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre… de quelque part. »

Une sonnerie les interrompit en les faisant sursauter. Rumple tourna vivement la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée, tendu.

« Monte. Tout de suite. »

Elle lui lança un regard nerveux tandis qu'il la poussait doucement vers les escaliers. « Tu ne descends pas tant que je ne te le dis pas. » insista-t-il, son regard toujours rivé sur la porte.

Il n'y avait jamais de visiteur dans sa maison. Si on voulait lui rendre visite, c'était à sa boutique que les gens se rendaient. Il n'avait même jamais entendu personne appuyer sur cette sonnette, si bien qu'il en avait oublié l'existence. Belle acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea à grand pas vers les escaliers pour regagner l'étage au-dessus, emportant le livre de Henry sous son bras.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, impérieuse. Gold prit sa canne et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, la sonnette à nouveau sollicitée. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et dévisagea avec mécontentement ses visiteurs. « Que me vaut une telle démonstration d'impatience, Mesdames ? »

Cora et Regina affichaient leur air hautain, des sourires terriblement faux collés à leur visage.

« On s'inquiétait de ne plus te voir nous ouvrir, Rumple. »

« Eh bien ce n'est pas faute d'essayer d'être plus rapide. » répliqua-t-il en soulevant la canne dans sa main droite.

« Oh, pauvre homme. » souffla Cora avec une compassion feinte. « La magie dans ce monde n'a pas la même force que dans notre regrettée Forêt… »

Les lèvres de Gold s'étirèrent en un mince sourire sardonique. « Ce qui doit grandement te désorienter, Dearie. »

« Peu importe. » coupa Regina en jetant un regard aux alentours. « Laisse nous entrer, nous devons parler. »

Les doigts de Gold encore posés sur la poignée de sa porte se serrèrent. « Non. »

Les deux femmes le dévisagèrent en même temps. « Oh Darling, ne nous force pas la main. » demanda Cora en levant ses sourcils, un fin sourire dévoilant ses dents.

Il fixa ses yeux noirs avec défi et frustration, le souvenir de leur face à face sous cet arbre lui revenant en mémoire.

Intelligente, patiente, et corrompue par ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Ce pouvoir qui avait alimenté leur relation, les avaient menés à échanger leur désirs les puissants vers le pouvoir, cet avenir qu'il avait imaginé pour eux deux…

«Et… c'est toujours non. » annonça-t-il en reculant pour leur fermer la porte au nez.

Il se retrouva soudain dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Son cerveau envoyait l'ordre à son corps de bouger, à son bras de continuer de pousser la poignée pour refermer sa porte, mais il restait obstinément immobile.

« Darling… » souffla Cora en levant sa main, ses doigts caressant sa joue. « Où sont passées tes manières ? ». Elle lui sourit avec malice et passa devant lui, Regina la suivant en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux tandis qu'elles pénétraient chez lui, l'éclat d'une lame attirant brièvement l'attention sur la boucle ceinture de Cora.

* * *

Ptite review !

…


	13. Chapter 13

La fin approche… Aussi bien pour la saison 2 que ma fic. Pour l'épisode 19, je suis encore trop dégoutée de ce que les réalisateurs ont fait pour en parler sans amertume. J'espère que vous tous vous l'aurez apprécié quand même ;) Pour ma part, les passages dans les contes ont été mes préférés ^^

Bonne lecture, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres après celui-là.

* * *

« Deal ? »

« Hors de question. » gronda Rumple entre ses dents serrées. Il pointa un doigt vers Cora, retroussant les lèvres alors que sa colère menaçait d'exploser. « Tu crois que je vais juste aller frapper à sa porte de mon plein gré pour lui arracher le cœur ? N'avez-vous pas assez eu de vengeance pendant toutes ces années, toutes les deux ? »

« Blanche-Neige et sa famille nuisent au bien de la mienne. » exposa simplement Cora, debout à quelques mètres de lui, accoudée à son plan de travail. « Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles mon cher Rumple. Je t'offre le choix de le faire par toi-même, et non par l'intermédiaire de la dague. »

Elle caressa la lame posée devant elle, à portée de main.

« Faîtes le sale boulot _vous-mêmes_. »

Regina secoua la tête. « Henry ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

« Et crois-tu que ce sera mieux accueillis quand il le découvrira plus tard ? »

« Il ne le découvrira jamais. » contra Cora avec sérénité. « Ce sera notre petit secret. »

Il se sentait bouillir de rage. Cora lui avait dit qu'il récupérait la dague en échange de son crime. Comme si Cora allait laisser s'échapper le pouvoir qu'elle tenait entre les mains aussi facilement que cela.

« Je ne ferais pas ça. » répéta-t-il catégoriquement.

Qu'allait-il dire à Baelfire quand celui-ci découvrirait qu'il avait tué Emma Swann, avec qui il semblait avoir un lien important ? Non, il n'allait certainement pas simplement tuer la sauveuse, puis sa mère, ni Charming.

Cora soupira, l'air navrée. « Rumple, je ne veux pas recourir à la force avec toi. Je ne te proposerai pas d'autre marché. »

« Et je ne te donnerai aucune autre réponse. »

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, puis Cora prit la dague dans une main et s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ne se trouver qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage. Il fixa ses yeux bruns avec méfiance, ce visage qui avait perdu sa fraicheur et sa pâleur crème du temps où il l'avait rencontrée. Mais alors qu'elle levait une main et repoussait doucement une mèche de ses cheveux, il réalisait que les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle avaient changé.

Il n'éprouvait plus ce sentiment de trahison qui avait cédé la place à une douleur béante avant de se transformer en colère sourde. Il n'éprouvait plus que du regret. Le regret d'avoir fait d'elle cette femme assoiffée de pouvoir, sans émotion, qui se trouvait devant lui. La déception en pensant à cet avenir qu'il avait imaginé pour eux, et qu'elle avait détruit en quelques paroles cette nuit.

Seulement une question tournait dans son esprit. Cora partageait-elle ce même regret ? Si elle avait à nouveau le choix, s'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans leur monde, cette même nuit, sous le même arbre en sachant tout ce qu'ils connaissaient aujourd'hui, que ferait-elle ?

Ses doigts effleurèrent son visage, puis s'attardèrent sur sa mâchoire un instant tandis qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. « Pourquoi refuse-tu ce marché ? »

« Il n'y a aucune équité dans ce que tu me proposes, Cora. »

« Tu sais qu'en le refusant tu risques de regretter tout autant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

Elle retira sa main et recula légèrement pour mieux le dévisager, prise de court par sa réponse. « Comment ? »

Il savait très bien qu'elle l'obligerait à faire ce qu'elle désirait. Avec sa dague entre ses mains, il n'était rien de plus qu'un pantin, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas choisi de l'utiliser directement au lieu de se donner la peine de le convaincre. Mais il était certain qu'il y avait une différence entre perdre sa famille en choisissant de le faire, et perdre sa famille en ayant refusé.

« Je ne regretterai rien, car le véritable responsable sera toujours toi. »

« Mais par ta main. »

« Contre ma volonté, dearie, ce qui fait là toute la différence. »

…

Emma arrêta le moteur, fixant la grande maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. La Cadillac de Gold était garée le long du trottoir, devant son allée. Neal fronça les sourcils en détaillant la maison.

« Heu… T'es sûre que c'est là ? »

Emma hocha la tête. « Ouaip. »

« Mon père a une maison _rose_ ? »

Emma haussa les épaules, et Neal reporta son attention sur les murs couleur rose saumon. Il secoua la tête, mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ils n'étaient pas venus discuter décoration.

Emma observa Henry dans son rétroviseur. « Neal et moi allons voir Gold. Tu restes dans la voiture, d'accord ? »

« Mais je veux venir. »

Neal se tourna pour faire face à Henry. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit négociable. Si tout va bien, tu nous rejoindra peut-être. » Il lança un regard à Emma pour voir si elle était d'accord avec cet arrangement et la jeune femme hocha la tête.

Henry soupira et se recula au fond de la banquette, résigné, tandis qu' Emma vérifiait son portable, sourcils fronçés. « Ruby vient de m'envoyer un message, il n'y a personne chez Regina. Ils vont rejoindre David et Marie Margaret à la boutique vu que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles. S'il n'y a personne ici non plus on ira les retrouver là-bas. »

« D'accord. »

Ils sortirent de la petite voiture jaune et montèrent les escaliers avant de se retrouver devant la porte d'entrée. Neal s'apprêtait à frapper quand Emma retint son bras, les yeux plissés par la concentration. « Tu entends ? »

Neal tendit l'oreille, attentif, et des bruits de voix lui parvinrent depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Il entendait indistinctement des voix de femmes et celle basse et légère de son père. « Faisons le tour. » murmura Emma.

Ils longèrent la maison et trouvèrent une fenêtre entre-ouverte d'où filtrait la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

« Ce n'est tellement pas toi, Rumple. »

Neal risqua un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit son père face à face avec Cora, les deux sorciers se défiant du regard. Cora le dévisagea quelques secondes puis éclata de rire devant son air inébranlable. « Tu as changé. Je ne te connaissais pas si spirituel, néanmoins, tu m'obliges à agir différemment. »

Elle lui tourna le dos tandis qu'il la fixait, sourcils fronçés. Neal vit soudain le visage de son père se crisper en une grimace de douleur avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, portant une main à sa poitrine.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce… » tenta-t-il d'articuler, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir inspirer assez d'oxygène pour parler.

Cora s'agenouilla devant lui, soulevant délicatement son menton. « Je peux arrêter la douleur ou la rendre encore pire. Et tu sais à quel point ce serait désagréable pour toi d'étouffer sans jamais pouvoir mourir. J'ai le contrôle sur ta magie, sur ton corps, Rumple, alors fait le bon choix. »

Neal se tourna vers Emma qui envoyait précipitamment un texto. Elle fourra son portable dans sa poche et hocha la tête vers lui avant de sortir son arme et de se diriger vers une porte vitrée sur le côté de la maison, et il se maudit de n'avoir rien emmené d'utile avec lui au cas où ils auraient à se défendre.

Emma actionna la poignée qui s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans une buanderie aux machines à laver hors de prix et aux étagères débordant de produits et d'objets en tout genre, à croire que son père n'avait pas assez de place dans sa boutique.

Il se dirigea vers l'autre porte close et l'ouvrit lentement, juste assez pour qu'il puisse jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. C'était un salon spacieux et confortable, emplis d'autant d'objets que l'on pouvait en trouver et dont Neal n'était pas sûr de l'utilité de certains. Il fixa l'endroit où se tenaient les deux femmes, et son père qui avait les yeux clos, le teint pâle, adossé contre la commode derrière lui.

« Rumple, les choses pourraient être tellement plus facile si seulement tu arrêtais de te comporter en martyr. C'est stupi- »

Un large vase de roses éclata contre le visage de Cora. Elle tituba sur le côté, la joue striée d'entailles et Neal décida de prendre cet instant de surprise générale pour un signal et ouvrit brusquement la porte, suivi d'Emma qui pointa son arme droit devant elle en allant se camper aux côtés de Belle qui faisait obstacle entre son père et les deux femmes.

« Sortez d'ici. » grinça Belle sur un ton venimeux que Neal ne la soupçonnait capable d'avoir.

Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son père qui semblait plongé dans un état de semi conscience et le secoua un peu par l'épaule. « Papa ? »

« Bae… pas que… il faut…»

Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et sa respiration anarchique, l'empêchant de formuler une phrase cohérente. Neal porta son attention sur Cora et vit qu'elle avait toujours la dague dans sa main droite, l'autre plaqué sur son visage blessé. Elle baissa les yeux sur les traces de sang sur ses doigts avant de lancer un regard mauvais à Belle.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Belle ignora sa question en faisant un pas en avant en direction de Cora, pointant un doigt vers la porte. « Vous partez d'ici, et vous ne revenez plus jamais. »

Emma étendit son bras pour empêcher la jeune femme inconsciente du danger d'approcher plus. « Belle, reste là… »

Cora passa la main au-dessus de son visage, et une lueur violette l'envahit un instant avant que ses blessures ne disparaissent. « Belle ? » fit-elle d'un ton surpris. « C'est donc elle. La femme qui a apprivoisé le monstre. »

Cora baissa les yeux avec mépris sur son père qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester conscient, la respiration sifflante. « Sais-tu jeune fille… » elle releva la tête vers Belle qui ne cilla pas. « … que l'on ne peut changer la véritable nature d'un monstre ? »

« Sauf quand il a un cœur. » répliqua Belle avec colère, ses poings se serrant sur ses hanches. « Arrêtez de le torturer et allez-vous en. »

Cora la dévisagea avec stupeur pendant quelques secondes puis secoua la tête en riant. « Ne parle pas comme ça, chérie tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses. » La main libre de Cora se leva dans les airs et Neal sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Non ! » cria Emma se jetant sur Belle, les faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber toutes les deux.

Neal se leva et tenta de barrer la route à Cora qui le repoussa sans le moindre effort, il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et s'écrasa par terre, au milieu de la pièce. « Bordel… » Il se redressa sur un coude et vit Cora s'agenouiller près de Rumplestiltskin et lever la dague. Son père dit quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas et Cora secoua la tête dans un _non_ silencieux et leva son bras un peu plus haut pour prendre de l'élan.

« Belle, arrête ! »

La jeune femme échappa aux mains d'Emma qui luttait pour la retenir, et se jeta de tout son poids sur Cora au moment où la dague s'enfonçait dans la poitrine de son père devant ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

* * *

Aaaahh je sais moi aussi je déteste les fins de chapitre comme ça… Sorry dearies mais je vais essayer de vous mettre la suite rapidement ;) Review please !


	14. Chapter 14

Du calme, du calme, la suite est là ! Je sais que c'était pas très cool de vous avoir coupé comme ça au dernier chapitre, mais j'ai fait en sorte que ce nouveau chapitre soit vite là. Merci à **Chahalab, Kisara, Nellium, Miluzine96, GilmoreGossip** pour vos reviews )

Allez bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre j'ai adoré l'écrire ^^

* * *

« Tu ne voulais pas… en…arriver là… est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il laborieusement.

Il se battait pour prendre chaque inspiration, ses poumons le brulant affreusement, et le manque d'oxygène lui donnant le tournis. Il tenta de garder les yeux ouverts tandis que Cora levait la dague un peu plus haut, ses yeux brillants un instant. Elle secoua la tête et il lâcha un léger soupir tandis qu'elle abattait la dague sur sa poitrine.

Il vit du coin de l'œil une forme foncer dans leur direction au même instant et percuter Cora alors que la dague le transperçait.

« Raaaghh ! »

Il avait l'impression que la lame le congelait de l'intérieur, une sensation de froid intense l'envahissant l'endroit à l'endroit était plantée la dague, s'étendant dans son bras, sa poitrine, son cou. Belle roula sur le sol avec Cora, mais la sorcière prit le dessus, ses mains enserrant la gorge de la jeune femme qui luttait en frappant chaque surface du corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Le froid mordant parcourait tout son corps, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'enveloppant progressivement tandis qu'il observait la scène, sa vision devenant de plus en plus floue. Il ferma les yeux un instant en sentant la magie disparaître, lui échappant. La sensation lui était familière. Il se souvenait de la même sensation de délivrance lorsqu'il était assis à son rouet. La main de Belle sur son genou. Ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Non ! Non. »

L'exclamation lui fit rouvrir les paupières et revenir à la réalité. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, et avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il tenta d'inspirer une goulée d'air, mais un râle résonna dans sa poitrine, la sensation désagréable de lames de rasoirs faisant leur chemin dans ses poumons.

Le visage de Belle apparu dans son champ de vision, et il la trouvait étrangement floue. Cette pensée absurde le fit sourire, lui faisant momentanément oublier le couteau planté dans sa poitrine. Il toussa avec l'impression de se noyer dans son propre sang, incapable de former une pensée cohérente. Un liquide poisseux imbibait sa chemise, recouvrait son torse et le monde tournait, devenait de plus en plus flou.

« Bel… » marmonna-t-il dans un râle inaudible, le sang qu'il avait au fond de la gorge l'empêchant de formuler son nom correctement.

« Tiens bon, tiens bon s'il te plaît... »

Il sentit la lame s'arracher de sa poitrine.

…

Neal était en état de choc.

Comment son père pouvait-il être vulnérable de cette manière. Comment ? Il est était Rumplestiltskin ! Le sorcier le plus puissant que l'on ait connu, celui qui avait bouleversé l'ordre des choses et fait se rencontrer deux mondes totalement opposés !

Agenouillé à quelques mètres de Belle et son père, il observait ce dernier respirer laborieusement, sa chemise s'imbibant de sang alors que son visage exprimait une faiblesse et une douleur prononcée. Il regarda Belle agripper le manche de la dague qui était enfoncée dans sa poitrine, et l'y arracher brusquement. Le cri d'agonie lui transperça les tympans tandis que Belle lâchait la dague par terre.

« Neal ! _Neal_ ! »

Il redressa brusquement la tête, les cris d'Emma le faisant revenir à la réalité. Cora n'avait pas l'air d'être très heureuse d'avoir échoué à devenir le nouveau Ténébreux d'aussi près et jetait des boules de feu sur Emma qui les arrêtait en ayant fait apparaître un mur de magie. Neal cligna des yeux et se redressa. Un mur de _magie ?_

« Depuis quand tu peux faire ça ? » s'écria-t-il en cherchant une arme autour de lui. Il repéra une épée fichée au mur derrière lui et l'y arracha avant de rejoindre Emma.

« Ferme-la… et aide moi… » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, concentrée dans son effort pour leur éviter de se faire tuer.

Une nouvelle boule de feu s'écrasa contre le mur qui vacilla légèrement. Cora les observait de l'autre côté d'un air mauvais et sembla rassembler plus de magie dans ses paumes, quand Regina posa une main sur son épaule.

« Mère, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Nous n'avons plus d'autre choix, Regina, nous n'avons plus la dague. »

Regina fixa les mains de sa mère avant de porter son attention sur Belle et Rumplestiltskin derrière eux. « Mais, Henry… »

« Il n'en saura jamais rien. Fais-moi confiance Regina, c'est le seul moyen de récupérer ton fils et d'enfin vivre en paix avec ta famille. »

La lumière rougeoyante dans les mains de Cora s'intensifia puis elle braqua brusquement ses mains dans leur direction, un jet de flamme s'écrasant contre le mur qu'Emma peinait à garder en place. Il la sentit vaciller à côté de lui et il posa une main sur son épaule pour la stabiliser, puis avec un cri de rage, Emma renversa la magie de Cora contre elle.

Regina repoussa sa mère sur le côté et fit disparaître les flammes d'un large geste du bras. Elle fit tourner son poignet d'un coup sec et divers objets se mirent à foncer dans leur direction. Neal avança d'un pas et entreprit de parer tous ce qui risquait d'atteindre les personnes derrière lui, dont Emma. Il leva l'épée qu'il avait à la main et trancha un large tableau qui filait dans les airs.

Les deux morceaux tombèrent à ses pieds et il continua à faire éclater les vases, les assiettes décoratives, les couverts tranchants qui fonçaient sur eux. Emma engageait un combat désespéré contre Cora qui ponctuait ses paroles de quelques sorts qu'elle esquivait tant bien que mal. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de lourd le heurter de plein fouet alors qu'il se retournait pour arrêter un nouvel objet, et manqua de lâcher l'épée sous la force de l'impact. Il posa les yeux sur la chaise renversée devant lui et releva vivement la tête vers Regina qui le dévisageait avec un large sourire, une lourde table en bois massif flottant derrière elle.

« Et merde… » jura-t-il.

Il refusait de s'écarter, Belle et son père étaient derrière lui, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner à leur sort. Il recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés tandis que la table filait à travers la pièce droit sur lui et leva son épée inutile à bout de bras.

Lorsque qu'elle fut assez près, il frappa de toutes ses forces en fermant les yeux, redoutant l'impact qui allait l'écraser une seconde plus tard. Il sentit ses pieds glisser de plusieurs centimètres en arrière sur le sol, et des grognements répondirent aux siens à ses côtés.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et vit la table devant lui transpercée par son épée jusqu'à la garde. Sauf qu'à sa gauche, une autre épée y était plantée aussi, une épée en argent plus large, plus épaisse. Et à sa droite, une pioche.

« Cette sale sorcière, je vous jure que je vais la massacrer. » grommela une voix grave à sa droite.

Il tourna la tête vers Leroy, incrédule, tandis que David lui répondait. « C'est pas passé loin… »

Neal avala sa salive en les observant tour à tour, se détendant légèrement. « Vous arrivez à temps, vous deux. » Il posa un pied sur la table et tira de toutes ses forces pour décoincer son épée. Les deux hommes l'imitèrent et la table retomba à l'envers sur le sol, laissant voir Regina et Cora faire face à Emma et Snow. Neal ne voyait Ruby nulle part et se demanda ce qu'il était arrivé à la jeune femme.

« Il est temps d'en finir… » dit Regina en tendant le bras vers Snow.

« NON ! »

Henry surgit dans la pièce et courut se placer entre les deux camps, écartant ses mains pour stopper tout le monde. « Henry ! »

Emma et Regina avaient crié son nom en même temps, et le gamin se tourna vers Regina et Cora, l'air fou de rage. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous _faites_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous n'en avez pas assez de toujours vouloir vous faire de mal ! » cria-t-il avec colère.

« Henry, tu ne comprends pas… » commença Regina, le visage défait.

« Je ne comprends pas quoi ? » Il se tourna et montra du doigt Belle et Rumplestiltskin toujours à terre. Belle berçait doucement son père contre elle, caressant ses cheveux et lui parlant à voix basse. « Que vous fichez tout en l'air ? Que tu me mens quand tu dis que tu veux changer ? Je comprends tout ça, j'en ai une preuve sous les yeux ! »

Cora s'avança vers Henry. « Ta mère essaie de te protéger. Ces gens nuisent à notre famille depuis trop longtemps maintenant… »

« Non ! Non c'est faux. » protesta Henry devant le regard de Cora. Il tourna les yeux vers Regina. « Tu détruis notre famille. Tu détruis _tout_. » cracha-t-il avec haine avant de reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre les jambes d'Emma qui l'entoura d'un bras protecteur.

Cora fit un pas en avant et lança un regard froid à Henry. « Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre que nous faisons cela pour de bonnes raisons. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu ne te souviendras de rien… »

Neal eut à peine le temps d'hurler à Emma de bouger que la jeune femme était brutalement repoussée contre un coin de la pièce, Henry arraché de ses bras. Neal se précipita vers lui et agrippa le col de sa veste, le soulevant de terre et le collant contre son torse. Il sentit les mains du petit s'enrouler autour de son cou tandis qu'il hurlait « Emma ! » à travers le vacarme qui résonnait dans la pièce. Neal se jeta par terre, évitant un jet de flammes qui lui brula le dos, l'épée qu'il tenait toujours lui échappant des mains.

Henry frappa son dos pour étouffer les flammes qui prenaient à son manteau, et il se leva en fonçant en direction de Belle qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Viens ! Aide-moi ! » cria-t-il en attrapant sans ménagement un des bras de son père.

Il leva brièvement la tête pour voir Cora faire un geste désinvolte de la main qui fit voler Charming à son tour à travers le salon. Emma s'était relevée, un mince filet de sang coulant de son front alors qu'elle écartait Marie Margaret de la trajectoire d'un nouveau jet de flamme qui s'écrasa sur le mur, enflammant les rideaux.

« Henry accroche-toi à moi ! » ordonna-t-il en le lâchant pour attraper le bras de son père à deux mains, Belle saisissant l'autre après avoir rangé la dague dans la poche de son jean. Neal ne trouvait pas cela très prudent, mais dans la situation actuelle, il doutait fortement qu'il était temps de songer à une meilleure solution.

Ils le tirèrent à travers la pièce en évitant les flammes qui brulaient une partie de la pièce aussi bien que celles qui volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, Rumplestiltskin grognant de douleur, les yeux mis clos. Neal ignorait ce qu'il se passait pour lui, il venait d'être poignardé par sa propre dague mais Belle l'avait retiré avant que cela ne le tue. Seulement, retirer la dague de sa poitrine ne semblait pas lui avoir permis de se remettre complètement.

Le corps de Leroy glissa devant eux, et l'homme se redressa en poussant un juron. « On va tous rôtir si on reste coincés ici ! »

Il s'appuya sur la main aidante de Belle pour se redresser tandis que Neal baissai les yeux sur son père qui ouvrait les paupières et tournait la tête pour observer la pièce. « Hé, ca va ? »

Sa main agrippa la manche de sa veste avec une force surprenante par rapport à son état. « Bae ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers ce qui l'avait alarmé qu'une vague de chaleur l'embrasait tout entier. Henry dans ses bras poussa un cri et Neal se jeta en arrière, sentant les flammes le dévorer, le consumer et la douleur le faire hurler avant de sentir une cascade d'eau le submerger lui et Henry des pieds à la tête.

Il se redressa, serrant Henry contre lui de toutes ses forces, caressant ses cheveux alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la personne qui venait de les sauver. « Mère, qu'est-ce tu fais ?! »

« Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices si tu veux le récupérer ma chérie. »

« Tu as faillis tuer Henry ! » s'écria Regina, faisant face à Cora avec colère.

« Je ne ferais jamais ça… »

« Ah, vraiment ? » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un geste vers eux. « Pourtant c'est sur lui que tu envoyé tes flammes. »

« Je voulais seulement blesser le fils de Rumplestiltskin. » se justifia Cora, son regard balayant rapidement la pièce du regard, surveillant tout le monde.

Belle avait tiré Rumple sur le côté pour éviter le jet de flamme qui l'avait embrasé lui et Henry. David aidait Marie Margaret à s'asseoir et Emma se tenait debout, l'air folle de rage et sur le point de vouloir décapiter Cora avec l'épée de David. Leroy toussa bruyamment, et Neal réalisa à quel point l'air de la pièce devenait de plus en plus difficile à respirer. Des flammes s'élevaient toujours des rideaux et de plusieurs parties du salon, enfumant la pièce.

La maison de son père était en train de prendre feu et leur combat contre Regina et Cora était loin d'être gagné. Comment étaient-ils censés vaincre deux puissants individus qui utilisaient la magie quand eux-mêmes n'avait dans leur camp qu'Emma qui semblait réussir à en produire par pur coups de chances ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son père qui tentait de s'asseoir laborieusement, ses prunelles noires rivées sur Cora. Neal se souvenait de ce regard. C'était celui qu'avait son père avant de faire payer la personne sur lequel il était fixé, comme une promesse de souffrance éternelle pour avoir osé déclencher sa colère.

Serrant Henry contre lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en mince sourire. Il n'aurait jamais cru être soulagé de revoir le regard meurtrier de Rumplestiltskin se poser sur quelqu'un un jour.

* * *

Maintenant j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi je vous est arrêté au dernier chapitre sur un moment pareil ? Je voulais faire ça avant que la bataille commence et pour que vous puissiez en profiter ici; ) Et c'est tellement fascinant de voir vos réactions sur une fin comme ça. Je suis sûre que vous avez tous imaginé votre propre suite des évènements, que vous étiez aussi horrifiés que Neal de voir que Rumple n'est pas intouchable.

Petite review quand même ? Décus par la suite ? Contents ?


	15. Chapter 15

Hey nouveau chapitre ! Désolé, je crois que celui-ci est un peu court, mais je suis en train d'écrire la suite et fin que j'ai laissé trainer dans ma tête ^^ (Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai zappé les remerciements du chapitre 13 pour les reviews alors toutes mes excuses, je me rattrape là.)

Merci à **Luciole **( c'était sympa tout ça de reviews merci !),**GilmoreGossip, Laux, Miluzine96, Kisara, et Nellium**.

* * *

Un cri de rage retentit et ils tournèrent la tête à temps pour voir Emma frapper l'endroit où se tenait Cora de toutes ses forces avec l'épée de son père. Cora disparu soudainement et réapparu derrière elle. Emma fit volte-face en faisant tournoyer l'épée mais Cora disparu à nouveau et Rumple fixa la place à côté de Regina où elle se rematérialisa.

« Belle. Belle aide-moi… » marmonna Rumplestiltskin en tentant de se redresser.

La blessure de sa poitrine s'était douloureusement refermée après que Belle lui ait retiré la dague. Il se sentait vidé, comme si toute son énergie avait été drainée hors de son corps.

« Rumple, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il fixait Cora tandis que Belle passait une main dans son dos pour l'asseoir, prêtant à moitié attention à ses questions. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… Aide-moi à me lever. »

Il était temps d'arrêter Cora avant qu'elle ne commette quelque chose d'irréparable. Comme tuer Bae, ce qu'elle venait de manquer de très peu et qui ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Il allait la faire souffrir et lui faire subir une des quelques idées de torture qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire. »

« Les arrêter comme ça aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps, ce qui va se révéler particulièrement déplaisant pour elles… » gronda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Belle l'obligea à lui faire face en mettant une main sur sa joue, et il l'observa faire avec étonnement.

« Rumplestiltskin. » dit-elle sur un ton d'avertissement clairement désapprobateur. « Pas de vengeance gratuite. »

Il la fixa plusieurs secondes, la bouche entre-ouverte, oubliant complètement les flammes qui détruisaient sa maison et les personnes qui faisaient face aux Mills dans la même pièce. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Belle. Sa main tournait son visage vers le sien et il ne pouvait que regarder ses yeux bleus résolus, détailler les traits soucieux de son visage.

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Belle cligna des yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant. « Qu'y-a-t-il ? Rumple que… »

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, ses mains s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il l'avait retrouvée. Elle se souvenait, il le lisait dans ses yeux, elle savait de nouveau qui elle était, et qui _lui _était. Il prit son visage en coupe, approfondissant leur baiser avec désespoir, comme si elle allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre, lui être à nouveau arrachée et emmenée loin de lui. Belle posa gentiment ses mains sur son torse et s'écarta doucement. « Rumple… »

« Je sais. »

Ils auraient le temps pour leurs retrouvailles une fois débarrassé des personnes qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Il embrassa une dernière fois son front avant de s'appuyer sur son bras pour se lever. Il grimaça sous le coup de la soudaine douleur qui lui parcourait le corps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été jeté par terre et écraser par un camion. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux femmes qui se faisaient face, indifférentes aux regards hostiles qui étaient braqués sur elles et aux flammes qui les entouraient.

« Pas de bain de sang. » ordonna Belle en lui serrant le poignet.

Rumple ouvrit la paume de sa main libre et la fixa plusieurs secondes mais rien ne se passa. Il se concentra à nouveau, mais sa paume restait toujours vide.

« Belle… Où est ma dague ? »

Elle retira la dague de la poche de son jean et prit sa main en la plaçant à l'intérieur. « Tiens, prends-là je ne fais que te retarder… Rumple ? »

La dague glissa de sa paume et tomba par terre. Dès que le manche avait touché sa peau, la même sensation de froid intense qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Cora l'avait poignardé avait parcouru son bras tout entier, remontant jusqu'à l'épaule.

« Je ne peux pas la prendre ! » gronda-t-il avec irritation.

Belle la ramassa et il comprit que la seule option qu'il avait pour le moment était de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le contrôler. « Belle, il faut que tu m'ordonnes d'utiliser la magie. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur la dague qu'elle avait à la main, n'ayant pas l'air de savoir quoi en faire. « Rumple… »

« Il faut que tu _veuilles_ me laisser utiliser la magie, Belle. » précisa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça nerveusement et il reporta son attention sur sa main, agrippant l'épaule de Belle avec l'autre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Rien ne se produisit. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, ne sachant pas déterminer si le problème était qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'en servir ou si en étant poignardé il n'y avait pas eu une sorte d'interférence entre lui et l'accès à la magie. Il baissa les yeux sur la lame que Belle tenait, et constata que son nom y était toujours inscrit, preuve qu'il était toujours le Ténébreux.

« Ca marche ? » demanda Belle en relevant le visage vers lui.

Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, un vertige le prenant. Il serra les dents et lutta pour garder l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait, sa main se crispant sur l'épaule de Belle. « Il faut… Il faut que tu le veuilles _vraiment_. » expliqua-t-il, gardant les yeux clos. « Si je ne peux pas utiliser la magie, elles nous tuerons tous. Avec l'aide d'Emma, Cora et Regina peuvent être arrêtées. »

Il semblait s'être surestimé en pensant simplement pouvoir se lever et faire payer Cora en déchainant sa colère sur elle. La jambe qui supportait son poids tremblait et ses oreilles sifflaient.

« D'accord, d'accord… » marmonna précipitamment Belle, l'air d'essayer de se convaincre elle-même. « J'ai bien- Wow ! Rumple, tu n'es pas en état de te lever comme ça… »

Il manqua de s'effondrer un instant, titubant en arrière, Belle le stabilisa en le prenant par la taille. « Laisse-moi juste utiliser la magie… » demanda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

« J'essaie ! J'essaie vraiment. Je ne comprends pas… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

En réalité, la situation l'était. Sans magie, il était inutile. Impuissant. Faible. Il n'en voulait pas à Belle, parcequ'il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé ce que la magie avait fait de lui, de la noirceur qu'elle amenait dans son cœur. Elle s'était toujours battue pour ce bien qu'elle voyait en lui, cette partie de lui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Il comprenait qu'elle refuse de l'abandonner alors qu'elle l'avait littéralement entre les mains.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Rumple se tourna vers son fils qui lui offrit un bras sur lequel s'appuyer et hocha brièvement la tête vers Belle. « Il ne peut pas utiliser la dague… Et je n'arrive pas à lui donner l'ordre d'utiliser la magie. » expliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

« Je vois… » répondit Bae.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et tous deux surent que Bae ne pourrait pas faire mieux que Belle. La magie était ce qui les avaient séparé pendant plusieurs siècles, ce qui leur avait causé tant de souffrance à tous les deux en finissant de détruire leur famille.

« Mr Gold, vous allez bien ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur le garçon qui se tenait contre Baelfire. Son fils avait placé une main prudente derrière sa tête et les yeux bruns de l'enfant étaient fixés aux siens, l'air déterminés et inquiets.

« Henry, sais-tu ce que c'est ? » dit-il en pointant du doigt la dague que Belle tenait dans sa main.

Le petit baissa rapidement les yeux avant de les relever vers lui. « C'est ce qui vous contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Henry. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je veux arrêter ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me laisse utiliser la magie. Peux-tu faire ça ? »

« Vous voulez que je vous contrôle ? »

« S'il te plaît. »

Il sentit Belle se crisper à ses côtés, n'ayant pas l'air de trouver l'idée très bonne. Il rencontra son regard bleu et elle soupira en tendant la dague à Henry, le manche tourné vers lui. Le petit les regarda tous une dernière fois, comme s'il cherchait à peser le pour et le contre, puis finalement s'empara de la dague.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je dois la pointer quelque part ou … »

« Non, non, non. » s'exclama Rumple en reculant quand Henry brandit la dague dans sa direction. « Il faut simplement que tu te concentres. Laisse-moi utiliser mes pouvoirs. »

Henry hocha la tête en regardant la dague comme s'il s'attendait à la voir faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire et Rumple sentit un fourmillement particulier parcourir tout son corps. « Il faut que tout le monde soit dehors dans deux minutes. » dit-il à Belle et Bae en leur lançant un bref regard. Ils hochèrent la tête et sa canne apparu enfin dans sa main, puis il disparut sans attendre pour réapparaître aux côtés d'Emma.

Ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre car il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir avant de sentir le contre-coup le rattraper. « Emma… » Il prit le coude de la jeune femme qui continuait à s'acharner inefficacement sur Cora qui disparaissait à chaque fois en lui riant au nez.

« _Quoi_ ? »

Elle rencontra brièvement son regard et se figea. « Que… »

« Nous discuterons plus tard, il faut agir, _maintenant_. » Il fit apparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette une sphère bleu qu'il lui mit dans la main.

« C'est quoi ça ? » grogna-t-elle en baissant le regard sur la sphère.

« Un objet très utile pour capturer la personne que vous voudrez. » expliqua-t-il rapidement, gardant un œil sur Cora qui le jaugeait des pieds à la tête.

« Tu ne vas pas te ranger à leur côté Rumple. » lança-t-elle en faisant apparaître de nouvelles boules de feu dans ses mains.

« ... il faut que vous vous concentriez sur la magie, parce que je n'arriverai pas à l'activer seul. » continua-t-il avant de se tourner vers elle. « Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela, dearie ? »

Cora sourit, les flammes qui brulaient sa maison autour d'elle lui faisant penser au diable en personne. « Ne me dis pas que ces personnes comptent pour toi. Elles n'ont aucune importance à tes yeux, alors pourquoi les aiderai-tu ? »

Rumple concentra sa colère dans sa magie et toutes les flammes qui ravageaient la maison entière s'éteignirent brusquement, y compris celles qui se trouvaient dans les mains de Cora. De la fumée volait encore dans la pièce et Cora le dévisagea avec incompréhension. « N'oublie pas _qui_ est le plus puissant, dearie. Ne l'oublie surtout pas. » menaça-t-il avant de hocher la tête vers Emma qui jeta la sphère bleue dans les airs, filant droit sur Cora.

* * *

Review svp ! Sinon, la fin de la saison 2 était lundi et j'ai trouvé le final vraiment super, pas vous ?


	16. Chapter 16

Je sais que c'est une histoire entre Bae et Rumple, mais il faut que je mette le point de vue de Belle ici, comme je l'ai fait avec celui d'Emma au chapitre 2. C'est comme ça, c'est à travers les yeux de Belle que je voyais ce qu'il se passait, donc c'est comme ça que je l'ai écrit ^^

Merci à **Megan Wells, Miluzine96, ****MissJedusor-Disngirl****, **pour les dernières reviews.

* * *

« Non ! Non je ne pars pas ! » protesta Belle en s'arrachant brusquement à la poigne de Leroy.

Ils étaient à l'arrière de la maison de Rumple, et attendaient anxieusement que ce dernier et Emma en finissent avec les Mills. Belle avait transmis les ordres de Rumple et tous étaient à présent dehors, mais Grumpy cherchait désespérément à la ramener chez Granny en attendant que les choses évoluent.

Belle le repoussa quand il tenta à nouveau de lui prendre le bras, se campant aux côtés de Neal et Henry. « Je reste ici. »

Elle l'observa la suivre et se planter devant elle, l'air furieux. « Alors quoi, tu comptes rester là et te faire tuer au milieu de leur combat ? Tu n'es pas faite pour te battre, surtout pas contre la magie. Je te jure que je te ramène quand tout est fini… »

« Il a besoin de moi. »

Le nain porta la main à sa tête avant de laisser retomber avec colère. « Il n'a pas besoin de toi, il se débrouille très bien tout seul… » grogna-t-il, cherchant toujours à la convaincre.

Belle soupira. Elle en avait assez, même si Leroy était son ami, elle ne supportait pas cette attitude qu'on avait envers elle, comme si elle n'était pas capable de se prendre en main. Ses yeux s'étaient attardés une dernière fois sur Rumple avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison. Il parlait rapidement à Emma en lui mettant quelque chose dans la main, l'air très concentré. Mais elle avait vu à sa façon de s'appuyer plus lourdement que nécessaire sur sa canne, à la ligne crispée de sa mâchoire et à son teint pâle qu'il n'allait pas bien.

« Est-ce qu'il va faire du mal à ma mère ? »

Belle et Neal baissèrent les yeux sur Henry qui la porte, tenant toujours la dague entre ses mains. « Je veux qu'il les arrête, mais pas qu'il fasse de mal à Regina. » précisa-t-il devant leur silence.

Belle s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur, posant une main sur son épaule. « Il ne le fera pas. Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as que le lui ordonner. » suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Il ne fallait vraiment pas que Henry ferme tout accès à la magie à Rumple maintenant. Il luttait contre ses blessures pour eux tous, pour arrêter la guerre que ces femmes avaient lançé, et il avait vraiment besoin du garçon pour cela.

Il regarda dans ses yeux pendant plusieurs secondes puis se détourna d'elle hochant la tête. « Tu as raison. »

Belle soupira en se relevant quand toutes les flammes qui ravageaient la maison de Rumple s'éteignirent brusquement. Derrière eux, Marie Margaret étouffa un cri de surprise tandis que David la serrait dans ses bras, ses yeux scannant attentivement la demeure.

Le silence qui se fit parut durer une éternité, tous attendaient sous le ciel nocturne que quelque chose, n'importe quoi arrive.

Une soudaine explosion de lumière bleue fit éclater la véranda devant eux, un souffle puissant les obligeant tous à se mettre à terre tandis que divers objets volaient dans tous les sens. Belle attrapa le col de Grumpy et le tira sans ménagement au sol tandis que Neal protégeait Henry en se couchant sur lui. Le bruit de l'explosion lui déchira les tympans, et elle n'entendit plus rien pendant plusieurs secondes.

Belle rouvrit les yeux à bout de souffle, et se releva en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler furieusement, mais Belle s'en fichait, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour les deux silhouettes qui se rapprochaient vers eux. Elle se releva au milieu des débris, ses articulations protestant à ses mouvements, tandis qu'Emma trainait tant bien que mal Rumplestiltskin vers la sortie, le visage salit par le sang et la suie, un des bras de l'homme par-dessus ses épaules tandis que le reste de son corps paraissait inerte.

« Mon dieu… » chuchota Belle alors que ses jambes se mettaient en mouvement sans réfléchir, les rejoignant rapidement.

Elle passa le bras libre de Rumple par-dessus son épaule, aidant Emma à l'amener dehors. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Emma lui lança un regard désespéré et las. « J'en sais rien. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit de faire, sauf que je crois que Regina et Cora ont essayé de nous contrer… Il a essayé quelque chose mais tout volait déjà dans tous les sens. »

« Emma ! »

David et Marie Margaret surgirent à leurs côtés tandis qu'Emma et Belle déposaient Rumplestiltskin sur la pelouse. Sa tête roula sur sa poitrine puis retomba mollement au sol quand Emma le lâcha, à bout de force.

« Rumple ? Tu m'entends ? » demanda Belle en touchant son visage.

Elle dégagea quelques cheveux de son front et lui prit une main tandis qu'il répondait quelque chose d'incompréhensible, les yeux mis-clos. Elle se pencha et embrassa son front. « Shh, ça va aller, ça va aller… C'est fini maintenant. »

Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait lourdement, sa respiration irrégulière. Elle sentit les doigts de Rumple serrer les siens brièvement, et tourna la tête vers l'homme auquel Henry était accroché qui les observait avec inquiétude. « Il arrive à me serrer la main, mais il a besoin d'être emmené quelque part au calme. » l'informa-t-elle.

« Et pour Regina et Cora ? Ou sont-elles ? » demanda Snow d'une voix aigue.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la maison silencieuse, et David s'avança en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. « On va aller voir s'il reste quelqu'un là-bas. Neal, tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je viens aussi ! » gronda Leroy en les suivant sans attendre.

Les trois hommes traversèrent la pelouse et disparurent dans la maison ravagée et silencieuse. Emma serra Henry dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers elle. « Si tu veux… on peut l'emmener chez nous. Il est le Ténébreux, du repos devrait lui suffire, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » souffla Belle sans quitter Rumple des yeux. « Mais ce serait très gentil à vous. »

Belle se sentait réellement impuissante. Elle ignorait les conséquences de cet afflux de magie sur Rumple, de cet échange de dague entre les mains de tout le monde, de sa blessure à la poitrine… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Jamais elle n'avait eu besoin de s'inquiéter pour sa santé physique auparavant, que ce soit au Dark Castle ou dans ce monde. Il est le Ténébreux, dangereux, immortel, puissant… L'imaginer blessé comme n'importe qui, et le voir ainsi était quelque chose qui sortait de toute logique, et que son esprit n'arrivait pas à évaluer.

« Ma voiture est garée juste là, on va l'y installer et l'emmener à l'appartement. »

Belle offrit un léger sourire à Emma pour la remercier et elles tournèrent la tête vers les trois hommes qui revenaient, les mains vides. Belle regarda le dénommé Neal qui boitait légèrement aux côtés de David s'approcher et échanger quelques mots avec Emma avant de s'agenouiller près d'elle, Henry le suivant de près.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle lentement.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de les penser, et elle fut aussi surprise que l'homme par sa question. Mais alors qu'elle la posait elle se rendait compte qu'elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir, il avait cette façon de regarder Rumple qui n'était pas celle qu'elle voyait chez la plupart des personnes qu'elle connaissait. Il y avait une certaine répulsion, comme chez tous, mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Elle voyait qu'il se sentait _concerné_, et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

« Neal Cassidy. » répondit-il prudemment, ses yeux se fixant sur le visage de Rumple, évitant son regard.

« Est-ce votre vrai nom, ou celui de notre monde ? »

Elle rencontra ses yeux bruns et elle vit le doute danser dans ses prunelles, comme s'il ignorait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non.

« C'est mon nom dans ce monde. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard puis soudain la réponse se forma dans son esprit au moment où Neal décidait de lui confier la vérité. « Mon vrai nom est Baelfire. »

Les yeux de Belle s'agrandirent sous le choc et elle dut se souvenir de respirer quand son cerveau se remit en marche. « Tu es son fils ! Mon dieu, tu es son fils… »

Belle saisit doucement le visage de Baelfire entre ses mains, le regardant réellement pour la première fois. « Baelfire… »

Rumple avait tellement, _tellement_ fait pour le retrouver, il y avait mis tant d'énergie qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était là, juste devant elle. Rumple avait réussi. Il avait réussi à retrouver son fils, après tant de sacrifices, tant d'années à souffrir.

_C'est bien cela. J'ai eu un fils. Et je l'ai perdu._

Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue alors que Baelfire l'observait en ayant l'air trop surpris pour réagir.

« Je suis heureuse d'enfin te rencontrer. » dit-elle en souriant. « Vraiment heureuse… »

Baelfire ouvrit la légèrement la bouche, l'air perdu un instant. « Heu… merci, moi aussi. » finit-il par dire maladroitement.

Belle relâcha son visage et reporta son attention sur Rumple. « Il faut s'occuper de lui. »

« Ouais. David, tu veux bien m'aider à le transporter dans la voiture d'Emma ? » dit-il en désignant son père d'un mouvement de la tête, glissant ses mains dans son dos.

« Bien sûr. » répondit David en le saisissant par les chevilles.

Ils le soulevèrent du sol, Rumple laissant échapper un grognement de douleur entre ses lèvres au même instant. Ils l'emmenèrent tant bien que mal jusque dans la petite voiture jaune, Belle sur leurs talons, et l'allongèrent malgré la taille restreinte de l'habitacle, s'arrangeant pour que sa jambe soit étendue autant que possible.

Belle se glissa sur le siège en posant sa tête sur ses genoux, laissant la portière grand e ouverte pour laisser un peu d'air frais entrer dans l'habitacle, alors qu'il remuait légèrement, ses paupières se soulevant lourdement avant de se refermer, et de se rouvrir à nouveau. « Belle… » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Belle caressant doucement ses cheveux, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire soulagé. « Rumple, tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien. »

Il ferma les yeux, l'air épuisé, et souleva une main qu'il posa par-dessus la sienne en laissant échapper un soupir.

« Je vais interrompre votre jolie petite réunion, veuillez m'excuser ! » lança une voix.

« Ruby ! »

Belle tourna la tête et se figea en voyant Hook se dresser à quelques pas d'eux, un pistolet coller au crâne de Ruby, son avant-bras où était vissé son crochet passé autour de sa gorge.

* * *

Review !


	17. Chapter 17

Chers lecteurs, voici (je pense bien) l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je vais essayer de publier la suite la semaine prochaine, si ma connexion le veut bien ^^

Merci à **Megan Wells, Miluzine96**, et **Kisara Hamagasak**i pour les reviews du chap 16.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ca vous plaira ;)

* * *

« Je vais aller droit au but : Je veux Rumplestiltskin, et sa dague. Je vois que le crocodile m'attend sagement, donc il ne me manque qu'une chose pour être satisfait et vous rendre votre amie. »

Tous fixèrent Hook en silence, le défiant du regard. Belle sentit la peur s'insinuer en elle tandis qu'elle se forçait à ne pas regarder Henry qui tenait sa main derrière le dos, cachant la dague aux yeux du pirate. L'homme était vraiment animé par la vengeance, ses yeux noirs reflétaient une haine pure quand ils se posèrent sur le corps inconscient de Rumple dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux.

« Très bien ! Je comprends donc que vous choisissez ce sale crocodile à la place de votre charmante amie… »

Il y eut un _clic_ audible quand le capitaine retira le cran de sécurité sur l'arme et qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur Ruby qui les observait tous, tentant de se montrer aussi brave qu'elle le pouvait en retenant ses larmes.

« Arrête Hook ! » cria Emma en s'avançant vers lui.

Baelfire s'avança vivement vers la sauveuse. « Emma, fait attention. »

« Voyez-vous cela, deux volontaires pour m'aider à dépecer notre Crocodile ! » s'exclama le pirate. « Donnez-moi la dague et je la laisse tranquille. »

« On ne sait pas où elle est. » dit Emma, les dents serrées.

Hook eut un rire léger, puis s'avança jusqu'à la voiture, Belle le fixant avec méfiance, serrant Rumple un peu plus fort. « Mais _elle_, doit bien le savoir. N'est-ce pas beauté ? »

Belle soutint son regard, inflexible. « Non. »

« Alors dis au revoir à ton amie, et regarde bien, parceque c'est ta faute ce qui arrive. » dit Hook en pressant le pistolet contre la tempe de Ruby qui faisait en sorte d'être forte, la mâchoire serrée, retenant toujours ses larmes.

Belle la fixa avec une peur grandissante, ne voulant pas croire que l'homme irait jusque-là. _C'est du bluff, c'est du bluff_, se répétait-elle, sentant le doute grandir tandis qu'il obligeait Ruby à s'agenouiller devant elle.

Les yeux noirs de Hook rencontrèrent les siens et elle eut l'impression que le temps s'étirait à l'infini. Ce n'était pas du bluff.

« MAINTENANT ! » hurla Henry.

Belle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que le poids de Rumple avait disparu de ses genoux et qu'elle le voyait devant elle, sa main serrée autour de la gorge du pirate qui tentait de le faire lâcher prise en lui donnant autant de coups de crochets et de poings au visage que possible.

Belle se propulsa hors de la voiture et attrapa Ruby par les épaules, l'écartant loin des deux hommes, Marie Margaret se précipitant à ses côtés pour l'aider. Belle se retourna et observa la lutte vaine de Hook. A chaque fois qu'il blessait Rumple, la blessure se refermait aussitôt, entouré d'un halo violet. Mais quelque chose était bizarre chez lui.

Les yeux de Rumple étaient comme vide, il serrait la gorge de Hook comme un automate, ne réagissant à aucun des coups du pirate, ou à aucune de ses plaintes. Il n'y avait même pas de haine dans son geste, ou de colère, ou la moindre émotion.

Il n'y avait rien. Seulement du vide.

…

Neal souleva Henry de terre et le transporta jusque vers David, le lui passant comme s'il sagissait d'un sac de légumes. Il devrait avoir honte de trimballer son fils de cette manière, mais il réfléchirait à son comportement de père indigne plus tard.

Il observa rapidement tout le monde. Emma était avec David et Henry, leur parlant rapidement alors que Marie Margaret s'occupait de Ruby qui semblait en état de choc, et Leroy parlait à Belle qui ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il tourna les yeux vers l'endroit qu'elle fixait et trouva d'abord la scène de son père en train d'étrangler lentement Hook assez appropriée.

Mais il n'était pas un tueur, et il préférait que son père cesse ce genre de comportement. Ils avaient eu assez d'émotions pour le reste de leurs jours, et il ne voulait pas que son père leur mette un nouveau cadavre sur le dos.

Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Papa, arrête, on ne veut pas le tuer. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, et Hook glapit de douleur, respirant laborieusement, plantant son crochet dans l'épaule de Rumplestiltskin à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa main. Il la retira vivement avant de se faire empaler et fixa le pirate d'un air mauvais. « Papa, ça va ? »

Hook retira son crochet et une légère lueur violette enveloppa l'épaule blessée, la guérissant aussitôt. « Papa, je sais que tout le monde aurait envie de le voir réduit en bouillie, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Il releva les yeux vers son père qui ne répondait toujours pas, et Neal se demanda si seulement il avait écouté ce qu'il lui disait, ou s'il était tellement borné qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre. « Papa ? »

Il le regarda dans les yeux et comprit aussitôt que quelquechose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait rien dans le regard de son père. Ses yeux semblaient passer à travers Hook, le regardant sans le voir, rien ne semblant exister dans ses prunelles. Sa main droite enserrait la gorge du pirate assez fort pour l'empêcher de respirer correctement et lui assurer une asphyxie lente, mais à part cela et le fait qu'il se tienne debout, rien ne montrait que son père semblait seulement conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

« Papa. Papa ! Lâche-le ! Tu m'entends, lâche-le ! »

Il attrapa les épaules de son père et tenta de le tirer en arrière mais il semblait figer comme un roc par la magie, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. « Aidez-moi ! »

David et Emma vinrent lui prêter main forte, tentant de desserrer les doigts de son père, de le tirer pour l'éloigner du pirate qui suffoquait, et Leroy essaya même de l'assommer, mais rien n'y fit. Ils essayèrent de tirer Hook mais la situation empirait car Rumplestiltskin resserrait encore plus sa prise, restant là, les yeux vides, ne réagissant ni aux insultes de Leroy, ni aux supplications de Belle, ni aux coups de David et Emma.

« Henry ! » rugit la voix de Belle dans son dos. « Où est Henry ? »

« Marie Margaret l'a ramené au restaurant avec Ruby. » répondit Emma. « Pourqu-… Non. Non, non… » réalisant soudain ce que pensait Belle.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Neal.

« Henry a dû lui donner l'ordre de nous protéger. Il était inconscient quand il le lui a ordonné, on lui en a déjà trop demandé… » expliqua Belle, semblant de plus en plus désemparée.

« Ca dû le faire disjoncter. » marmonna Neal pour lui-même.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rumplestiltskin et Hook avec impuissance.

« On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça. » dit fermement Belle, se plantant devant Rumple, sa main se refermant sur son poignet. « Rumple. Il faut que tu m'écoutes. » dit Belle en plongeant ses yeux bleus et déterminés dans le regard vide de son père. « Il faut que tu m'entendes, c'est très important. Henry ne t'a jamais demandé de tuer Hook. »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction, et Neal se demanda pourquoi Belle continuait à lui parler. Il n'entendait rien du tout. Emma à ses côtés tentait de joindre Marie Margaret au téléphone, mais elle raccrocha furieusement avant de lancer un coup d'œil impuissant vers Belle.

Neal rencontra son regard et il eut l'impression d'être à nouveau là, des années auparavant, dans leur voiture à discuter par un simple regard. Il comprenait qu'elle ne voulait pas que Henry soit responsable malgré lui de la mort du Capitaine Crochet. Lui non plus, et il s'excusait silencieusement d'avoir accepté de donner la responsabilité d'un tel pouvoir à un enfant. Son enfant.

« Allez, Rumple. Trouve un moyen de détourner cet ordre, tu peux le faire… » chuchotait Belle.

Neal tendit son bras et en entoura les épaules d'Emma, la rapprochant de lui. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la sienne tandis qu'ils observaient Belle en silence. David et Leroy tentaient nerveusement de contacter Marie-Margaret, mais pour Neal il était trop tard. Le bras de Hook se balançait le long de son flanc, son crochet tentant faiblement de se planter dans le ventre de Rumplestiltskin. Les lèvres du pirate étaient violettes, et Neal songea au temps très court passé sur son bateau.

Il l'avait accepté un temps avant de le livrer aux pions de Peter Pan. Il détestait cet homme. Il avait pris sa mère, il avait pris la femme de son père, et déchiré leur famille. Si sa mère était restée… Rien n'aurait tourné de façon aussi dramatique. Son père ne serait jamais devenu un homme maudit pour le sauver, il ne serait jamais devenu le Ténébreux, n'aurait jamais perdu le bon en lui.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Belle tandis qu'elle prenait le visage de Rumple entre ses mains. Elle chuchota quelquechose avant de l'embrasser, lui donnant l'impression qu'il n'avait pas à regarder cela.

Toutes ces horreurs qu'ils avaient tous vécus auraient pu être évitées.

Soudain, Neal vit son père cligner des yeux.

…

Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il se trouvait au Dark Castle, et que son château était en feu. Les flammes dévoraient les armoires, les bibelots entreposés sur les étagères, les meubles, les marionnettes de Gepetto étaient tombées au sol, ainsi que les baguettes des différentes fées qu'il avait tuées ou volées. Il tourna sur lui-même, ne voyant que l'orange vif détruire le lieu, les rideaux s'enflammant furieusement, laissant voir à l'extérieur une nuit d'un noir d'encre.

Que faisait-il là ?

Il essaya de s'avancer au milieu de la pièce, sa vue trouble l'handicapant plus que nécessaire. Soudain sur le côté, un bruit de chute lui fit tourner la tête vers le grand miroir qui avait été autrefois soigneusement recouvert. Le drap était à présent au sol, brulant comme tout le reste. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il était poussé par une force invisible vers ce miroir, l'éloignant de la direction qu'il avait instinctivement prise au départ.

Il s'approcha du miroir et fixa son reflet sans comprendre. Il était toujours dans son costume impeccable et hors de prix, ses chaussures noires brillant autant que la dernière fois qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, sa cravate noire bien rangée, mais quelquechose n'allait pas.

Il leva sa main droite vers son visage, observant l'homme en face de lui effleurer la peau sombre sur sa joue, sentant sous ses doigts un relief écailleux familier, les flammes dansant autour de lui faisant ressortir les reflets or qui la parsemait. Il laissa retomber sa main le long de son flanc, observant avec horreur ses cheveux bouclés et la couleur grise-ambrée qu'avaient à nouveau ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… » murmura-t-il en regardant ses mains, ses ongles virant au noir.

Quelquechose lui disait qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi, mais il n'était pas au bon endroit. Quelqu'un avait besoin de lui.

Mais pas comme ça, pas comme le monstre qui le regardait avec un sourire carnassier dans le miroir. Quelquechose l'appelait ailleurs, loin d'ici. Il était sûr d'entendre deux voix lointaines, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles lui voulaient. Et lui était piégé ici, dans cet incendie, dans ce corps maudit, cet environnement l'appelant à obéir à ses désirs les plus sombres sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre.

_Rumplestiltskin._

Il détourna brièvement les yeux de son image dans le miroir, ne voyant rien à travers les flammes qui enveloppaient la pièce. Il fallait qu'il aille voir dans ce côté opposé de la pièce.

« Tu es vraiment certain que c'est ce que tu veux, dearie ? »

Il se retourna vivement vers le miroir, se figeant en voyant son reflet l'observer les bras croisés, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Pardon ? »

« Sais-tu ce que tu perds si tu choisis de me laisser ici ? » reformula le Rumplestiltskin dans le miroir.

Rumple le fixa sans rien dire pendant une demi minute, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. L'homme dans le miroir insinuait qu'il était une part de lui ? Etrangement, cette idée ne lui semblait pas si folle, il avait même l'impression que c'était une vérité qu'il connaissait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? » demanda-t-il, tournant la tête vers le coin opposé de la pièce qui l'attirait étrangement, malgré la peur qu'elle lui inspirait.

Son reflet haussa les épaules, levant les mains avec impuissance. « Mon pire ennemi, dearie ! Une chose qui va me tuer si tu choisis de m'abandonner. Et je peux t'assurer que je te manquerai si tu en arrivais à là. »

Rumple ferma les yeux un instant, une douleur apparaissant soudain dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne vais pas te le dire, on ne dévoile pas ses faiblesses comme cela. »

Rumple lui lança un regard irrité, se sentant frustré d'en savoir si peu. L'homme dans le miroir était important. Très important. Fallait-il qu'il reste là, pour s'assurer de ne pas le perdre ?

_Papa._

Il sursauta, sentant quelquechose se briser en lui en entendant ce nom. Et s'il restait là, s'il perdait quelquechose d'encore plus important ? Une chose pour laquelle il serait prêt à donner sa vie.

« Si tu t'aventures là-bas, non seulement tu vas me perdre, mais en plus tu ne récolteras que de la souffrance. » le prévint son autre lui dans le miroir, s'assombrissant dangereusement.

Rumple tourna la tête à nouveau vers ce coin de la pièce qu'il ne voyait pas, caché par les flammes.

« Pourquoi il y a un incendie ici ? »

« Parceque le temps presse pour toi. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier un des choix que tu feras te perdra, quel qu'il soit. »

Sa perte… Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que cela lui rappelait. « Que pourrais-je bien gagner avec toi ? » cracha-t-il, son impuissance le désemparant.

Son reflet dans le miroir éclata d'un rire bref et haut perché. « Oh, tu le sais très bien dearie. »

« La magie. » souffla presque aussitôt Rumple.

Il regarda l'homme dans le miroir sourire en acquiesçant lentement. Mais cela ne lui disait pas quel autre choix il avait face au pouvoir, et son reflet ne lui dira certainement pas. Il tourna le dos au miroir et contempla cet endroit de la pièce qui l'attirait mystérieusement, malgré la terreur que lui inspirait l'idée de quitter cette partie de lui qui l'observait attentivement derrière lui.

« Il faut que j'aille voir. »

« Oh non, non, non. Tu vas rester là. »

Rumple se retourna, sourcils fronçés, faisant face à l'homme qui semblait dangereusement contrarié. « Si tu vas là-bas, tu auras fait ton choix, et tu pourras dire adieu à ton pouvoir, dearie. Que feras-tu sans moi ? »

Il serait impuissant. Inutile. Incapable. Insignifiant.

« Tu ne seras rien. » insista l'autre Rumplestiltskin.

« Mais je vais quand même perdre quelquechose… » murmura Rumple pour lui-même.

« Soit. »

Il défia son reflet du regard. Il sentait que ce qu'il allait perdre était aussi important que la magie, qu'il le regretterait autant, sinon plus. Et il sentait au fond de lui qu'il savait ce que c'était…

« _L'amour_. »

« Quoi ? »

La voix dans son reflet semblait plus haut perchée que nécessaire, un éclair de panique étant passé dans ses yeux. Tout lui revint soudainement d'un bloc : Baelfire, Belle, ce qu'il avait fait, le prix de la magie, ce qu'il avait perdu, retrouvé… Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière, s'éloignant du miroir.

« Je crois que mon choix est fait. » dit-il calmement à son reflet.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça. » dit le Rumplestiltskin de son reflet en secouant la tête. « Tu ne pourras pas les protéger sans moi. »

« Sans toi, je suis sûr de ne pas les tuer. Cette dague a fait assez de dégâts comme ça. »

Sa décision était prise. Il avait promis à son fils qu'il ferait en sorte de se débarrasser de ses pouvoirs pour lui. La magie lui avait fait perdre tant de choses, il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait prêt à le faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains qui recouvraient une couleur plus humaine, la peau écailleuse de sa malédiction disparaissant progressivement.

« NON ! » rugit le Rumplestiltskin dans le miroir, faisant vibrer la pièce avec une force telle que des objets tombèrent des étagères, se fracassant au sol. « Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme cela. »

Rumple leva un sourcil devant la colère du Ténébreux. « Vraiment ? » nargua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le Ténébreux sortit du miroir, l'air menaçant et se planta juste devant lui, leurs nez à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Je vais te garder prisonnier ici, avec moi. »

« N'y compte pas trop, dearie. » répliqua-t-il en lui renvoyant son regard menaçant. « Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas seul. Et c'est toujours moi le plus puissant ici. »

* * *

Voilà, le prochain chapitre sera plus long, alors préparez vous psychologiquement. Je sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup lire les fanfics trop longues avec cette présentation horrible que fait le site pour nous pauvres lecteurs, alors mon truc c'est de faire un super copier collé dans microsoft word, c'est bon pour les yeux ;)

Ptite review s'il vous plaît avant la fin ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Chers lecteurs, je vous annonce la fin de cette fanfiction avec ce chapitre. Désolé du retard de sa publication, vraiment désolé. Je vous laisse lire, et vous retrouve dans la note en fin de page. Attention il est long… J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture à tous ; )

* * *

Neal relâcha les épaules d'Emma tellement vite que la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre un instant. Il se précipita vers Belle et attrapa son père par l'épaule, le secouant. « Papa ? Je l'ai vu bouger ! Essaie encore ! » dit-il à Belle, sentant l'espoir s'emparer de lui.

Belle posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Rumplestiltskin, et il vit la main qui enserrait la gorge de Hook tressauter. Neal en profita pour l'attraper et la forcer à lâcher l'homme qui finit par s'arracher à la poigne de Rumplestiltskin, s'effondra à terre en toussant rageusement.

« Rumple ! » s'exclama Belle de soulagement, mais Neal vit avec horreur les mains de Rumplestiltskin se refermer autour du cou de la jeune femme. « Rumple… c'est moi… qu'est-ce que tu fais… » protesta Belle d'une voix étouffée en attrapant ses poignets.

Neal fit de même pour tenter de le faire lâcher, et se figea en voyant la couleur que prenait la peau de son père au niveau de ses mains.

« Mon dieu, non… »

C'était la peau qu'il avait dans la forêt enchantée depuis le jour où il était revenu avec cette dague maudite. Il rencontra le regard de son père et réalisa le changement. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vides.

Rumplestiltskin se trouvait à nouveau là, et ses yeux étaient emplis de rage et de détermination, ainsi que d'une terreur profonde quand ils se posèrent sur Belle. « Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi ce que je peux faire ? »

Il semblait incapable de répondre et Belle et Neal remarquèrent l'effort surhumain qu'il fit pour lâcher le cou de cette dernière. A la surprise générale, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Rumplestiltskin et l'attira à elle, le serrant de toutes ses forces au lieu de s'écarter.

« Va… t'en… » parvint-il à articuler, ses bras se baissant avec effort de chaque côté de ses flancs, les poings serrés.

« Dis-nous ce qu'il t'arrive, on doit pouvoir faire quelquechose ! » s'exclama Belle en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« Elle a raison. » dit Neal en serrant l'épaule de son père. « On veut t'aider. »

L'homme ferma les yeux, son corps tendu dans une lutte contre lui-même qui inquiétait Neal. Jamais il ne l'avait vu engagé dans un tel combat avec tant de force et de difficultés, et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la proximité de Belle l'aidait ou non.

Quelquechose attira soudain son attention du coin de l'œil, et il bougea assez vite pour arrêter Hook dans sa lancée, qui brandissait une longue épée droit devant lui. Il frappa son poignet en faisant dévier la lame de sa trajectoire et le pirate se heurta à lui. Neal l'attrapa et le repoussa au sol, tombant avec Hook qui se débattit, fou de rage.

« Lâche-moi ! Il mérite de mourir ! »

« Tout autant que toi ! » gronda Neal avec la même haine que tant d'années auparavant, sur le bateau avec lui. « Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! »

Hook rencontra son regard, et il s'immobilisa soudain, un air de stupeur voilant légèrement la rage qui brulait dans ses yeux. « Toi… Je te connais… »

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. » marmonna Neal sans desserrer sa poigne.

« Attends… » souffla Hook sans le quitter des yeux. « Non… _Baelfire_ ? »

Neal se contenta de le dévisager, restant silencieux, et Hook cessa complètement de se débattre. « Bon sang, Baelfire… »

« Dégage. » ordonna sèchement Neal sans émotion. « Va t'en d'ici, et fous nous la paix. Je t'ai déjà dit dans le passé que tu avais brisé ma famille. Et tu t'acharnes à vouloir continuer, encore et encore… Sérieusement, prend ton foutu bateau et fait voile _très_ loin. »

Hook le dévisageait toujours avec stupeur, puis secoua la tête. « Baelfire je suis désolé de… »

« Ferme-la. Je t'ai dit de partir, tu as intérêt à le faire, ou je te jure que je te tue. » coupa Neal. Il ne voulait pas entendre d'excuses minables. Il l'avait livré, avait avoué vouloir sa vengeance plus que tout au monde, et cet homme pensait que s'excuser et continuer à vouloir tuer son père suffirait.

Il se redressa, observant avec attention Hook se relever et lu faire face, la colère toujours présente dans ses yeux noirs. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Hook lança un bref regard derrière son épaule où se trouvait son père avant de reporter les yeux sur lui. « Pourquoi tu protèges un homme comme lui ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait… »

« Il reste mon père. »

« Il a tué ta mère. »

Neal serra les poings, sentant sa patience céder progressivement. Oui il avait tué sa mère. Mais elle avait choisi de les abandonner tous les deux en premier. « Il a été un homme bien avant que cette… malédiction ne le rende comme cela. Il peut changer… »

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux, observant silencieusement leur face à face. Neal réalisa que les seules personnes qui croyaient en son père était lui-même et Belle présente ici.

« Il n'a jamais été qu'un lâche même avant cela ! » s'exclama Hook avec colère, son poing couvert de bagues se serrant. « Tu te trompes sur lui, tu devrais me laisser m'en occuper une bonne fois pour toutes… »

Emma s'avança et se mit entre Neal et Hook, faisant face au pirate. « Maintenant ça suffit. Tu vas faire quoi, essayer de le tuer encore et encore en sachant qu'il est immortel ? Ne gaspille pas ton énergie et pars avant que je m'occupe de toi personnellement. » La jeune femme fit un pas menaçant vers Hook, ses yeux bleus clairs lançant des éclairs. « Ta petite vengeance s'arrête là, tu as été trop loin en essayant de faire du mal à Ruby pour l'atteindre, lui. On a été assez gentil de l'empêcher de te tuer, alors saisit ta chance et fait ce qu'on te dit. » siffla-t-elle en soutenant le regard noir du pirate.

Hook observa longuement Emma puis lança un regard à Rumplestiltskin par-dessus son épaule, l'air de réfléchir à un problème particulièrement compliqué. Puis sans un mot, il leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna, tous les regards rivés sur lui. Neal soupira et revint poser une main sur l'épaule de son père fixant le vide qui était revenu dans ses prunelles, Belle tentant de l'animer avec des paroles d'encouragement.

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée de rester à côté de lui… »

Neal tourna brièvement la tête vers Emma qui s'était approchée avec précaution en les observant tous les trois. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait particulièrement son père à l'œil, les yeux alertes et méfiants.

« Il a besoin d'aide. » rétorqua sèchement Belle en délaissant Rumplestiltskin pour se tourner vers Emma. « Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait nous dire comment, et très vite. »

« Et à qui veux-tu demander ça ? Il a fait disparaître Dieu sait où les seules personnes qui pourraient nous aider. » s'énerva Emma.

Neal réfléchit, ne voulant pas se laisser envahir par la panique. Regina et Cora auraient pu leur dire ce qu'il se passait actuellement pour son père, et encore aurait-il fallu que les deux femmes le veuillent. Mais à présent, comment pouvaient-ils savoir où il les avaient envoyées ? Il aurait très bien pu les faire apparaître au milieu d'un océan pour qu'elles se noient, même s'il ne savait pas jusqu'où pouvait s'étendre ses pouvoirs dans ce monde.

Neal observa son père tandis qu'Emma et Belle argumentaient avec mauvaise humeur, la jeune femme s'écartant de Rumplestiltskin en le laissant seul avec lui. Son père avait toujours les yeux clos, les poings serrés, tout son corps raide de la tension qu'il accumulait pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il baissa les yeux sur ses poings serrés, remarquant que la couleur de sa peau écailleuse et pailletée d'or gagnait du terrain. Neal lui serra l'épaule avec force.

« _Blanche_ ! »

Neal se tourna en voyant Marie-Margaret et Henry descendre de pick-up, David se précipitant vers eux.

« Désolé, je n'avais plus de batterie quand j'ai voulu répondre à un de tes appels. » s'excusa Marie Margaret d'un air peiné. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« On n'en sait rien, mais je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que _ça_ ce n'est pas bon… » expliqua sombrement David en la menant devant Rumplestiltskin.

Henry se faufila entre les adultes et l'horreur se peignit sur ses traits enfantins. « Oh non… »

Avant que Neal n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste de réconfort vers lui, Belle était déjà agenouillé devant le garçon, prenant ses mains entre les siennes, y compris celle qui tenait encore la dague.

« Henry, est-ce que tu lui as demandé de protéger Regina, comme je t'en ai donné l'idée ? » demanda-t-elle gravement, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de l'enfant.

« Oui… Oui je l'ai fait… »

« Alors Regina est encore ici, quelque part ? »

« Je pense, je n'en sait rien… » balbutia-t-il, perplexe. « Je lui ai demandé qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. C'est exactement l'ordre que j'ai ordonné. »

Belle ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux en se relevant, se tournant vers Emma. « Il faut la retrouver. Elle seule pourra nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, et ce qu'on peut faire. »

Neal observa Emma entre-ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelquechose, puis la refermer, observant Belle avec attention. Elle hocha ensuite la tête, se tournant vers Marie-Margaret.

« Nous allons partir toutes les deux fouiller les endroits où elle pourrait être. Sa maison, déjà. La mairie…»

Soudain Henry releva la tête, paraissant surexcité. « Je suis sûr qu'elle ne se trouve pas dans un endroit aussi facile à deviner. »

Neal le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Il faut qu'elles aillent au cimetière vérifier ! A tous les coups elle est coincée là-bas, dans le caveau. »

« Ok, alors en route pour le cimetière… » grommela Emma en grimpant dans sa voiture, Marie Margaret la suivant après avoir embrassé rapidement David sur la joue.

…

Rumplestiltskin faisait face à son autre lui, la longue table en bois où il s'asseyait jadis les séparant. Les flammes ravageaient toujours la pièce, s'élevant jusqu'aux rideaux, sur les murs, la chaleur envahissant le grand salon.

Il était à bout de souffle, et avait un goût de sang dans la bouche. Ce moment était le premier instant de répit qu'il avait depuis que son adversaire s'était jeté sur lui, et ils n'avaient cessés de lutter l'un contre l'autre depuis. Il se sentait de plus en plus désespéré de traverser le mur de flammes derrière le Ténébreux qui l'empêchait consciencieusement de le franchir.

Il venait presque d'y arriver cependant. Son pied était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière de flamme, puis le haut de son corps, et il avait aperçu ce qu'il y avait derrière, rien qu'un instant. Il s'était senti réintégrer son corps dans la réalité, se sentant conscient de la chaleur des lèvres de Belle sur les siennes, de la main puissante sur son épaule, puis sur son poignet pour le faire lâcher prise sur quelquechose qu'il tenait.

Puis avec horreur, l'autre lui avait pris possession de ses bras, lui faisant serrer la gorge de Belle. Il avait pris conscience que son double avait passé la barrière avec lui, et il lui avait fallu toute la force de sa volonté pour le repousser. Belle l'avait pris dans ses bras et il avait senti la barrière entre lui et son double se renforcer un instant, le laissant sentir le corps de Belle contre le sien, sa détermination à l'aider alors qu'il luttait contre les envies meurtrières qui l'assaillaient.

Et il se retrouvait brusquement là, à dévisager un Ténébreux très insatisfait de l'avantage qu'il avait réussi à prendre ce court instant.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, ce n'est pas prêt de se reproduire. » gronda le Ténébreux à l'autre bout de la table.

Rumplestiltskin lui sourit, étouffant un léger rire moqueur. « Es-tu si sûr de toi, Dearie ? »

Le Ténébreux le dévisagea avec incompréhension, et il profita de cet instant d'inattention pour le prendre de vitesse. Avant que son double n'ait le temps comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il avait déjà parcouru aussi vite que sa jambe mutilée le permettait la distance qui le séparait du miroir derrière lui, et posa à plat sa paume sur le matériau, ne faisant pas attention à son véritable reflet alors que la surface devenait plus lisse, puis liquide, et sa main passa au travers. Il passa son avant bras jusqu'à l'épaule, cherchant à tâton un objet particulier de l'autre côté.

Les miroirs étaient comme des portails qui menaient vers d'autres mondes. Il en avait essayé des tas ces derniers siècles, mais tous ces miroirs le menaient vers un monde où la magie régnait, et il avait fini par abandonner cette piste.

Ses doigts se refermèrent avec triomphe sur l'objet qu'il avait imaginé dans sa tête, et retira son bras en brandissant le long poignard sur lequel son nom s'effaçait lentement. Il fronça les sourcils à ce détail, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps alors que le Ténébreux le frappait de toutes ses forces à la tempe, le faisant vaciller, sa vue se brouillant un instant.

Il sentit des mains se refermer sur le col de sa veste et le projeter en direction de la table, l'éloignant du miroir. Ses lombaires cognèrent désagréablement contre le coin de la table tandis qu'il tombait à plat dos sur la surface en bois polie. Le Ténébreux saisit son poignet, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement avec la dague, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua les lettres disparaître.

« Qu'est-ce que ce que ça veut dire… » souffla-t-il, la peur se peignant sur son visage.

« Que tu perds en puissance. » gronda Rumple en tentant de se dégager d'un grand coup d'épaule, mais il fut à nouveau plaqué sur la table, l'arrière de sa tête tapant douloureusement dessus.

Le Ténébreux fixait intensément la dague, et une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne se repose sur lui. Rumple n'aimait pas le calme que son autre lui avait retrouvé aussi rapidement, comme s'il avait résolu une énigme plus justement que lui et qu'il en gardait un avantage précieux. Un avantage si précieux qu'il pourrait bien perdre la partie qui se jouait en ce moment même.

« Si seulement c'était si simple n'est-ce pas ? » susurra le Ténébreux. « Et si cela signifiait que ta fin approche ? Ce serait un grand inconvénient, n'est-ce pas ? Il te reste alors si peu de temps… »

Rumplestiltskin resserra ses doigts autour de la dague, le doute l'envahissant. Et s'il avait mal interprété… Il avait imaginé que poignarder le Ténébreux avec la dague le débarrasserait de cette obstacle entre lui, et la réalité qu'il avait réintégré un court instant. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, la dague faisait partie de cette version de lui-même. Ce Ténébreux qu'il voyait, _était_ le pouvoir de la dague. S'il le poignardait, soit rien ne se produirait, soit…

Il se remémora le moment où il avait tué Ozzo. Le pouvoir du Ténébreux avait été aspiré par la dague, puis était passé _en_ lui. Et si cette version de lui, _voulait_ qu'il le poignarde, afin qu'il absorbe à nouveau son pouvoir, et qu'ainsi cette magie noire puisse continuer à vivre ? La magie ne cherche que cela : survivre et s'intensifier. S'il le poignardait, il pouvait dire adieu à ce qui restait de son âme. Il ré-aspirerait directement la magie du Ténébreux en lui, et cette fois, il aurait définitivement perdu.

Le Ténébreux aurait gagné, et s'arrangerait pour faire succomber le reste de bon sens qui l'habitait pour ne plus jamais avoir à disparaître. Le pouvoir de la dague avait besoin de quelqu'un pour survivre, et il était actuellement la seule option possible, et la meilleure pour sa prospérité.

Il se débattit contre la poigne du Ténébreux, parvenant à rouler sur le côté et à lui faire lâcher prise. Cette dague n'était qu'un piège, elle l'avait toujours été. Il envoya un coup de pied au visage de son double qui se relevait, le renvoyant au sol. Il se baissa et poignarda profondément la dague dans le dos de sa main, ignorant le cri de douleur de l'homme à la peau écailleuse, se retournant déjà vers la barrière de flamme.

« NON ! REVIENS ICI ! Tu sais pourtant… ce que tu perds ! » rugit le Ténébreux dans son dos, alors qu'il accélérait autant qu'il le pouvait, maudissant la douleur de sa jambe à chaque pas.

Le craquement des flammes et leur intensité avaient redoublé, et il s'écarta quand un morceau du plafond s'effondra près de lui. Il garda cependant les yeux fixés sur la barrière qui l'intéressait, s'appuyant une dernière fois sur la table pour se donner de l'élan.

Son pied marcha sur quelque chose de rond qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et qui roula sous sa chaussure. Il baissa les yeux sur l'objet en question, et s'accroupit aussitôt pour ramasser son bâton. Ce vieux bâton sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour rentrer vers Baelfire après avoir été renvoyé de la guerre. Bae… Son fils l'attendait derrière ce mur de flammes.

A chaque pas, il pensait à son fils, à Belle. Il lui restait quelques mètres…

BAM !

Quelquechose percuta brutalement son dos, le faisant rouler au sol, la douleur lui parcourant la colonne. A plat ventre, il tenta de redresser la tête, ses cheveux lui obstruant la vue alors qu'un coup lui percuta le visage de plein fouet, et un gout métallique lui envahissant aussitôt la bouche.

« Vermine… Après tout ce que l'on a traversé… Tout ce temps ensemble sans être vaincus… Pourquoi veux-tu me faire disparaître comme cela ? »

Il leva des yeux hagards vers le Ténébreux. Dans sa tête, seuls deux noms continuaient de résonner.

_Bae. Belle._

Deux mains se refermèrent sur ses épaules et le secouèrent. « Pourquoi refuses-tu ce que je t'offre maintenant ? N'étais-tu pas comblé avec ce pouvoir tout ce temps ? »

« Non… »

Non il ne l'avait pas été.

« Quoi ? »

« Le prix est trop grand… »

« Tu as pourtant été prévenu. » rétorqua la voix avec hargne.

Il rouvrit les yeux, dévisageant l'homme en face de lui. Il avait été prévenu trop tard. Il savait que si jamais c'était à refaire, il recommencerait pourtant les choses de la même façon. Il prendrait le pouvoir d'Ozzo à nouveau pour protéger son fils. Il deviendrait le nouveau Ténébreux, pour que Bae ne soit pas condamné à mort dans cette guerre désespérée. Mais après cela, il aurait fait mieux. Il aurait écouté Bae pour ne jamais le perdre.

Aujourd'hui il voulait une nouvelle chance avec Baelfire. Avec lui, et avec Belle. Il ne voulait plus être l'homme qu'il regardait. Il voulait plus que tout une chance avec son fils, avec la femme qu'il aimait plutôt que le pouvoir de la dague.

On ne pouvait _pas_ tout avoir.

Mais on pouvait choisir ce qui nous tenait le plus à cœur, et se battre pour le garder.

…

Depuis plusieurs longues minutes, la peau sombre et écailleuse de Rumplestiltskin avait gagné du terrain, jusqu'à atteindre son cou, et une partie de son visage. Il était toujours debout, les yeux clos, chaque muscle de son corps tendu à l'extrême.

Belle avait essayé une nouvelle fois le baiser du véritable amour, mais rien de concluant n'était arrivé et aucun des ordres que Henry avait pu essayer de donner n'avaient fonctionné. La dague était désormais plantée dans la pelouse, les lettres composant le nom de son père disparaissant progressivement pendant tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé à attendre, résignés. Neal en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un combat que Rumplestiltskin seul devait mener, et qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule chose à faire : attendre.

Soudain un téléphone sonna, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers David qui laissa tomber son portable dans sa précipitation pour répondre.

« Allô ! » s'exclama-t-il en mettant le haut-parleur.

La voix d'Emma s'éleva du combiné. « _Oui, c'est nous. Henry avait raison, Regina était dans son espèce de caveau. _»

Neal s'était rapproché avec Henry à ses côtés, et Belle ferma le cercle en les rejoignant.

« _Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais qu'elle avait une hypothèse… Enfin je vous la passe, ce sera plus simple._ »

Belle fronça les sourcils, et David lui lança un bref regard incertain. Neal était lui-même surprise du soudain désir de Regina d'expliquer ce qui arrivait à son ennemi.

« _Oui._ » commença une voix hautaine et clairement de mauvaise humeur. « _J'étais donc en train d'expliquer à Miss Swan que je pensais qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour Rumplestiltskin. Vu vos explications, j'ai l'impression que ses pouvoirs se sont comme rebellés contre lui, suite à une limite qu'il a du largement trop dépasser. »_

Il eut un long silence et Belle le brisa. « On doit pourtant pouvoir faire quelque chose ! »

« _Je ne pense pas ma chère. Ton cher et tendre doit être en plein combat en ce moment même pour regagner le contrôle. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit possible. Je n'ai aucune certitude, alors vous feriez tous mieux de vous faire à l'idée que cette ordure va soit être hors de contrôle, soit disparaître… »_

_« Ok, ca suffit comme ça Regina. » _coupa Emma.

Tous échangèrent des regards inquiets. « _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait_ ? » demanda la voix incertaine de Marie-Margaret.

« On attends. » répondit Belle avec détermination. « On attends, et on croit en lui. Il va s'en sortir, je le sais. »

David porta le téléphone à son oreille, s'éloignant d'eux pour pouvoir discuter avec Emma et Marie-Margaret. Neal poussa un soupir et s'agenouilla à nouveau dans l'herbe, Henry à sa gauche, et Belle assise en tailleur à sa droite.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Henry en fixant la dague.

Neal se tourna vers lui, surpris. « De quoi ? »

« C'est ma faute ce qui lui arrive. » dit-il sans lever les yeux de la dague, arrachant des touffes d'herbes de la pelouse. « Si je n'avais pas donné cet ordre, tout cela ne serait pas en train d'arriver. »

Neal soupira le prenant par l'épaule et l'attirant contre lui. « Sauf que si tu n'avais pas fait ça, Hook aurait tué Ruby, et il ne se serait sans doute pas arrêté là. »

Henry leva les yeux vers lui. « Et ne t'inquiète pas gamin, ton… grand père est fort. On ne vient pas à bout de lui aussi facilement. »

Il sentit l'enfant se relaxer contre lui. A côté de lui, Belle tourna la tête vers eux, les sourcils froncés et un grand air de perplexité peint sur le visage.

« Grand père ? » murmura-t-elle en posant les yeux sur Henry, avant de rencontrer le regard de Neal qui hocha simplement la tête.

Belle entre-ouvrit la bouche de surprise, prenant conscience des liens de parentés compliqués que cela impliquait puis étouffa un rire amusé, reportant son attention sur Rumplestiltskin. Neal fit de même, songeant que la vie prenait des tournants inattendus. Pas seulement pour lui-même, mais également pour son père. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une jeune femme comme Belle pourrait être la personne qui lui donnerait envie de changer.

Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, essayant de comprendre comment une jeune femme pleine d'avenir pouvait être tombée amoureuse d'un homme tel que son père, aveuglé et noircit par la magie. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui ? Lui aussi aimait son père, parce qu'il avait l'espoir de le voir redevenir l'homme qui l'avait élevé avec attention et amour, constamment inquiet pour lui, se battant toujours pour qu'ils puissent s'en sortir ensemble dans les temps difficiles.

Mais Belle l'avait connu à son pire moment, lorsqu'il était déjà le Ténébreux. Il avait entendu dire que son père l'avait enlevé de chez elle, qu'elle était une vulgaire part d'un marché. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Il se souvenait avoir lu dans un magazine de psychologie, alors qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir dans une salle d'attente bondée que certaines victimes développaient des sentiments pour leur agresseur en excusant les atrocités qu'ils leur ont fait vivre comme un mécanisme de défense. Mais alors qu'il observait attentivement la jeune femme, il était sûr que ce n'était pas cela. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, dans sa posture.

Elle avait dû trouver quelque chose dans son père qui valait assez la peine de se démener pour lui. Sans doute y avait-il de l'espoir.

Belle se releva soudain, dépliant prestement ses jambes et s'approchant de l'homme qui semblait toujours figé dans son combat intérieur. Elle prit sa main et la leva, permettant à tous de voir ses ongles revenir à la normale.

« Sa peau… » dit-elle en touchant la joue de son père.

Neal se leva, s'approchant pour voir la peau écailleuse disparaître progressivement, la peau lisse et humaine réapparaissant à vue d'œil. Mais quelquechose n'allait pas.

Belle effleura du bout du doigt la coupure qui apparaissait sur son nez, tandis qu'un saignement s'écoulait de son arcade. Les jointures de son père étaient rouges et saignaient comme s'il avait frappé sur quelqu'un. Ses paumes étaient en mauvais état, brulées et du sang ruisselait le long de sa main gauche. Il observa la posture de son père, ses muscles se détendant progressivement, et il s'avança prestement lorsqu'il le vit vaciller.

…

Il avait presque retraversé le mur de flammes, mais le Ténébreux s'agrippa à sa manche, l'empêchant de la traverser complètement. Il tenta rageusement de se dégager, mais l'autre teint bon, le faisant reculer avec désespoir de sa seule porte de sortie. Il se retourna et poussa sur sa jambe valide de toutes ses forces, le repoussant avec tout le poids de son corps. Sa manœuvre surpris le Ténébreux qui perdit presque l'équilibre, mais ses mains écailleuses agrippèrent sa veste, l'aidant à se rétablir avant qu'il ne lève le poing pour l'abattre sur son visage. Ils luttèrent à la limite de la barrière, se frappant violemment comme deux bêtes déchainées.

Il sentait la colère bouillonner en lui alors qu'il était si proche du but… Encore une fois, il n'avait pas réussi à traverser cette fichue barrière. Il tira sur le col du Ténébreux pour le déséquilibrer et lui envoyant un coup rageur à l'estomac.

Un éclat éblouissant au sol attira leur regard un instant, et le Ténébreux eut un sourire carnassier avant de le jeter dans cette direction.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Ils roulèrent au sol, et Rumple tenta de se dégager de la poigne de son ennemi, mettant une main sous son menton pour lui tordre la nuque en arrière. Il voulait tant entendre cette nuque craquer, sentir cette tête se disloquer sous ses doigts et retomber mollement le long de ce corps maudit…

Il ne vit pas la main de son adversaire chercher quelquechose à tâtons, tant occupé qu'il était à le repousser, la mâchoire serré, la rage le consumant. Du coin de l'œil, un éclat l'alerta et il eut tout juste le temps de lever le bras pour se protéger, sentant la lame s'empaler dans son avant-bras, une explosion de douleur lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

« Quitte à disparaître… » dit le Ténébreux en se dressant au-dessus de lui, enfonçant encore plus la dague dans son bras, lui faisant sentir la pointe de la lame transpercer ses vêtements et lentement se ficher dans sa poitrine. « Autant que nous partions ensemble, dearie… »

Rumple serra les dents, s'empêchant de hurler à la douleur que lui provoquait la lame fichée dans son bras et à la pointe qui s'enfonça encore de quelques millimètres supplémentaire dans sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur. Il grogna, tentant de repousser vainement le Ténébreux qui s'appuyait de tout son poids sur la dague, ses yeux particuliers renvoyant l'éclat meurtrier qui l'habitait, ainsi qu'une peur voilée mais qu'il pouvait tout de même deviner.

Le Ténébreux avait peur. Peur de disparaître, mais il était résigné à l'emmener avec lui, comme s'il devait payer de sa vie son choix d'abandonner le pouvoir de la dague.

« Surement pas… » haleta-t-il, les dents serrées.

Il n'allait pas mourir ici. Pas ici, loin de tous, et surtout, il n'allait pas perdre _ce _combat.

Rumple sentit la magie pulser à l'intérieur de son bras transpercé par la dague. Il fixa son regard dans les prunelles si particulières de son double maudit et posa sa main libre sur sa poitrine. Le Ténébreux suivit son mouvement sans comprendre, et il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur quand il vit son bras transpercé s'auréoler d'une lueur violette qui glissa à l'intérieur de la dague et se propagea au bras du ténébreux, puis à son corps tout entier. La main que Rumple avait posé sur sa poitrine recréait le même schémas.

Rumplestiltskin rendait tous ses pouvoirs à la dague.

Avec un cri de rage, le Ténébreux arracha la dague de son bras et recula, observant avec horreur la dague aspirer toute la fumée violette qui quittait le corps de ce dernier.

Dans un ultime effort, Rumple roula sur le côté et traversa le mur de flammes, son regard et celui du Ténébreux se croisant une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de l'autre côté.

…

Chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui faisait mal. Ses mains, son visage, sa jambe, son bras, ses côtes… La douleur était partout, l'élançant cruellement alors que quelquechose touchait son visage avec douceur. Des voix lointaines lui parvenaient, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait, ou si elles s'adressaient seulement à lui.

Une légère brise rafraichissait son visage, éclaircissant un peu ses idées. Il n'était plus dans la pièce enflammée du Dark Castle. Il ne sentait plus la chaleur des flammes autour de lui, la fumée oppressant l'air et lui brulant les poumons, ni la douleur terrible de la lame dans son bras et sa poitrine. Il sentit quelqu'un lui serrer la main, une autre lui toucher la joue.

«_ Rumple, ouvre les yeux… _»

« _Allez, réveille-toi…_ »

Ces voix… Il tenta d'obéir, de soulever ses paupières terriblement lourdes de fatigue. Il tenta de lever un bras, mais son corps était tellement engourdit et lourd qu'il avait l'impression de s'enfonçer dans le sol où il était allongé.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, il n'a pas l'air d'être en état d'utiliser ce qui peut lui rester de magie ou quoi que ce soit._ »_

Magie…

Il se demanda un bref instant si tout était bien terminé. Peut-être que ces voix, cette impression de sentir l'herbe, de sentir le vent n'était qu'un autre piège ?

Il tenta encore de soulever ses paupières, et ne vit d'abord rien de distinct.

« Rumple ! »

Quelquechose apparu devant lui, un visage sans doute, mais sa vision était trop floue pour qu'il puisse en être certain. Il referma les paupières, mais on le secoua aussitôt, l'empêchant d'avoir un moment de répit.

« Il se réveille ! »

« Je sais, Neal. Il va me falloir autre chose pour compresser son bras, ce truc ne sert à rien… »

Il ne comprenait plus rien à la conversation qui lui parvenait, pourtant plus claire autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de reconnaître certaines voix, mais son attention se focalisa sur la douleur dans son avant-bras, qui lui donnait envie de l'arracher à l'étreinte douloureuse qu'on exerçait dessus.

« Oh non Gold, ne bougez pas. Vous êtes assez mal comme ça… »

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, et des visages apparurent devant lui, plus clairement. Sa vision s'éclaircit et il vit d'abord des cheveux blonds tomber en cascade à sa gauche, tandis qu'une voix grave argumentait à ses côtés. Le son de cette voix stoppa net et le visage de son fils apparu.

« Papa… Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il aurait voulu lui dire que beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées, mais lorsqu'il essaya de parler seul un grognement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'Emma appuyait sur son bras avec plus de force. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ?

« Rumple ? »

Il tourna les yeux vers sa droite et lâcha un soupir en rencontrant les yeux bleus et inquiets de Belle. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et il ferma quelques secondes les paupières avant de les rouvrir, se sentant apaisé par la chaleur de sa peau sur la sienne.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ses lèvres s'étirant en un léger demi-sourire. « J'ai… réussi… »

« Tu as réussi quoi Rumple ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Battu… la dague… »

Les yeux de Belle quittèrent les siens en ayant l'air de chercher quelquechose avant de revenir sur son visage.

« Tes pouvoirs… » dit-elle lentement, incertaine.

« Plus aucun… » marmonna-t-il en fermant légèrement les yeux.

Les doigts de Belle peignèrent ses cheveux en arrière et il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front.

…

« Il n'a plus de pouvoirs ? » demanda Neal avec ahurissement.

A genoux à côté d'Emma qui compressait le bras ensanglanté de son père, il observa le visage épuisé de l'homme avec un pur choc. Son père n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Il avait abandonné le pouvoir de la dague… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la lame ondulée fichée au sol. Il se pencha en la retira de la pelouse, la levant devant ses yeux. Le nom de son père avait entièrement disparu. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son engagement avec cette dague.

Il l'abaissa lentement et se tourna vers l'endroit où son père était allongé, sentant quelquechose de particulier enfler dans sa poitrine.

Son père avait abandonné la magie.

« Il va falloir le transporter jusqu'à la voiture. » entendit-il Emma dire à Belle.

Il se rapprocha et vit les deux femmes se pencher de chaque côté de son père, attrapant chacune un bras avec précaution. Elles réussirent à l'asseoir et son père ferma les yeux avec force, les lèvres serrées, le teint blanc.

« Gold, ça va aller ? » demanda Emma d'un ton bourru en l'observant avec inquiétude.

Neal s'agenouilla juste en face de son père, tapotant son genou pour l'encourager. « Prends ton temps, respire. » conseilla-t-il, alors que Belle caressait son dos à ses côtés.

David vint les aider à le transporter jusque dans la voiture d'Emma qui s'installa au volant, Neal s'asseyant à côté d'elle tandis que Belle maintenait Rumple à l'arrière pendant tout le trajet. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et colla son front à la vitre, observant la ville défiler jusqu'à ce qu'ils approchent du grand bâtiment blanc. Emma fit le tour de l'hôpital et se gara en face de l'entrée des urgences, le pick-up de David les suivant de près.

Neal et David transportèrent l'homme jusque vers les portes automatiques, l'odeur particulière de l'hôpital l'assaillant aussitôt. Belle attrapa un fauteuil roulant sans prendre le temps de vérifier à qui il appartenait et l'arrêta juste devant eux, Rumplestiltskin se laissant tomber lourdement dedans. Les yeux clos, il renversa la tête en arrière en prenant une inspiration par le nez, serrant son bras gauche contre sa poitrine, livide.

Belle plaça le fauteuil à côté des chaises d'attentes avant de se diriger vers lui et Emma qui patientaient derrière une banderole d'attente. De l'autre côté se dressait un comptoir derrière lequel deux infirmières des urgences rentraient les dernières informations que l'homme devant eux leur donnait, leur doigts pianotant sur l'ordinateur. L'homme partit presque aussitôt vers une porte qui s'ouvrit sur le côté, et ils s'avançèrent vers l'infirmière qui leur lança un rapide coup d'œil calculateur.

« On vient pour Gold, il a perdu pas mal de sang à cause d'une plaie profonde au bras. » expliqua Emma en s'accoudant au comptoir. « Il est épuisé et a perdu connaissance… »

« Où est-il ? » demanda l'infirmière en se levant aussitôt de son siège, scannant du regard la salle d'attente presque vide.

Neal se retourna vers l'endroit où il avait vu Belle placer son père et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Rumplestiltskin avait disparu.

…

Rumple rouvrit les yeux, sentant quelqu'un bouger son fauteuil et manœuvrer rapidement vers une direction qui lui était inconnue. Il fixa le couloir devant lui et ferma à nouveau les paupières, décidant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Une secousse lui fit rouvrir brusquement les yeux, la douleur transperçant son bras alors que le fauteuil roulait sur quelquechose qui avait légèrement fait obstacle aux larges roues. Il vit des portes automatiques se refermer du coin de l'œil et renversa la tête en arrière pour voir qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

« Toi… » marmonna-t-il en reconnaissant le visage dissimulé sous la casquette noire enfoncée sur la tête de l'homme qui continuait de pousser son fauteuil.

Il ferma les yeux en lâchant soupir entre ses dents serrées. Il ne pouvait donc jamais avoir un instant de paix qui durait plus d'un quart d'heure ?

« La ferme, crocodile. » siffla l'homme sans daigner baisser les yeux sur lui, son visage concentré sur le couloir qu'ils prenaient.

« Je suis étonné de voir que tu arrives seulement à conduire cet engin avec une seule main… Aargh ! »

Hook avait volontairement laissé le fauteuil cogner contre le mur avant de reprendre le chemin qu'il empruntait. Il ferma étroitement les paupières, luttant pour rester conscient malgré la douleur qui l'assaillait. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait frappé sur la plaie et que la douleur se répercutait dans son bras tout entier jusqu'à l'épaule.

« Plus aussi bavard tout à coup ? » ironisa Hook, laissant un léger sourire moqueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Sale… »

« Ah-ah-ah, attention crocodile, tu ne peux plus te cacher derrière ta magie maintenant. »

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin pour te remettre à ta place, vermine. » rétorqua-t-il les dents serrées.

« Dans ton état actuel, permet-moi d'en douter. »

Hook s'arrêta devant une porte blanche qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir, poussant le fauteuil à l'intérieur avant de la refermer derrière lui. Rumple regarda autour de lui, ils semblaient être dans la chambre de garde d'un médecin. Il y avait un petit bureau avec un tabouret dans un coin, et un unique lit recouvert d'une couverture grise jetée à la va-vite en face de lui.

Hook s'assit dessus en faisant grincer les ressorts, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres tandis qu'il retirait la casquette et la jetait sur l'oreiller avec nonchalance. L'homme avait abandonné ses habits de pirate pour ceux de ce monde, se confondant parfaitement avec les autres en ayant caché son crochet dans la poche du grand sweet à capuche noir qu'il portait.

« Pourquoi… tu m'as amené ici ? » demanda lentement Rumple, fixant le pirate alors qu'il sortait un petit pistolet familier de la poche du sweet.

« A ton avis ? » répondit le pirate en haussant les épaules, pointant un instant l'arme dans sa direction avant de l'abaisser, arquant un sourcil.

Rumple ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Hook l'avait amené jusque-là ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il déjà pas tiré dessus avec le pistolet qu'il avait offert à Belle pour qu'elle se défende, et qui s'était finalement retourné contre elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore sauté sur l'occasion ?

« Si tu voulais me tuer… tu aurais saisit ta chance sans perdre de temps. Dès mon arrivée à l'hôpital. » dit Rumple en l'observant attentivement.

Non, Hook n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à la tuer. Pas immédiatement.

« C'est vrai que l'idée était tentante quand je t'ai vu te faire trimbaler jusque dans cette chaise roulante, mais j'ai résisté. »

Un silence tomba entre eux alors que les deux hommes se dévisageaient attentivement. Rumple retourna le regard attentif de Hook qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses prunelles, sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée des intentions de celui-ci.

« Qu'est ce qui te retiens alors ? Toutes ces années de survie ont été supportées pour que tu aies l'occasion de me planter ce crochet en plein cœur… je me trompe ? »

Hook détourna les yeux un instant puis les reporta sur lui.

« Oui… oui c'est exactement cela, crocodile. Mais tu vois, la vie a toujours ces aspects inattendus qui te surprennent et te font réfléchir. Je vois qu'une chose semblable vient de t'arriver… » Il pointa son menton dans sa direction.

Rumple était vraiment perdu, et Hook éclata de rire quand il plissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ecoute crocodile, j'ai un deal à te proposer. »

Rumple redressa la tête, observant avec méfiance l'homme poser l'arme à ses côtés sur le lit et se lever, s'avançant vers lui pour lui faire face de toute sa hauteur.

« Je te laisse vivre et échange, je veux que tu prennes soin de ton fils. Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te tue. Le moindre faux pas, et tu es un homme mort. »

Rumple entre-ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il connaissait Baelfire…

« Comment… »

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. »

Rumple secoua la tête, perdu. « Non, non, non, attends… Tu es prêt à renoncer à ta _vengeance, _simplement comme ça… Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux à Bae ? »

« Tu préfères que je te tue peut-être ? » rétorqua Hook en prenant l'arme et la pointant approximativement dans sa direction.

Rumple s'en fichait, l'intimidation était loin de fonctionner. Il était assaillit de douleurs et de fatigue, il était émotionnellement et physiquement épuisé, et son dernier combat avait été le plus éprouvant de sa vie. Il avait finalement tenu sa promesse envers Bae en renonçant à ses pouvoirs, alors Hook était loin de lui causer la moindre peur en cet instant-là.

« Dis. Moi. » ordonna-t-il, les dents étroitement serrées.

Hook se pencha jusqu'à ce que leur visages se touchent presque, mais Rumple ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour s'éloigner, il plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles noires et haineuses de Hook sans même battre des paupières.

« Parcequ'il est tout ce qui reste de Milah. » siffla Hook, la mâchoire crispée.

Ah. Rumple hocha lentement la tête et Hook s'écarta en reculant d'un pas et tendit l'arme qu'il tenait toujours à bout de bras dans sa direction. « Je te la rends. Sans pouvoirs, tu en auras surement besoin pour continuer à terroriser les gens autour de toi. »

Rumple étendit son bras et prit l'arme avec méfiance, mais Hook se contenta de la lâcher et de le regarder la poser sur ses genoux. L'idée de la pointer sur Hook et de tuer l'homme une bonne fois pour toute tournait dans son esprit, mais il lui semblait plus juste de garder l'arme étroitement serrée dans sa main. Il pourrait mentir et dire aux autres que l'homme l'avait agressé, ce qui aurait justifié son meurtre, mais il n'avait plus envie de mentir. Il ne voulait plus inventer des histoires et regarder les yeux de Belle et la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, en se disant qu'il ne la méritait pas.

« Alors, deal crocodile ? »

Rumple lâcha l'arme et tendit sa main vers Hook, un demi sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Deal. »

Hook quitta la pièce ne laissant la porte grande ouverte, le laissant seul. Plus tard, quand il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir le sortir de son semi sommeil, il songea que son marché avec Hook était légitime. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de commettre à nouveau les mêmes erreurs d'antan, et l'assassinat de Hook sur sa personne serait mérité.

_Mais cela n'arrivera jamais_ songea-t-il en souriant faiblement, Belle plaçant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et Bae le serrant brièvement contre lui avant qu'on ne l'emmène sur un brancard.

_Jamais._

* * *

**Et voilà chers lecteurs, c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de terminer cette histoire. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais les fins nous déçoivent toujours de toute façon. Ou du moins, très souvent.**

**Merci à tous, TOUS, de m'avoir lue pendant tout ce temps, d'avoir commenté les chapitres, de m'avoir donné vos avis, mis en follow ou en alerte ou même en favoris. Merci à tout le monde : Megan Wells, Miluzine96, MissJedusor-Disngirl, Luciole26, laux, Nellium, GilmoreGossip, Chachalab, MahanaRead, emma28, glagla60800, Yrne, Guest, et enfin, Kisara Hamagasaki ; ) .**

**Vous tous avez été extraordinaires. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux écrire un épilogue pour répondre à certaines questions sans réponses qu'auront laissé ce chapitre. Cela dépends de vous, laissez-moi une review ou un pm pour me le faire savoir. Sinon, on peut très bien s'arrêter là.**

**(Je devrais écrire une autre fanfic avec du Rumbelle prochainement. J'ignore quand elle sera publiée. Très probablement quand elle sera écrite en faite ^^)**

**Amicalement, Yakibaru.**


End file.
